The Worst of All Problems
by CherryJay8
Summary: When you lose your memory, people can take advantage of that. But when you're a hero, well that's a different story... During a fight against a new foe, one of the Ninja is hit, which leads to amnesia and into even bigger problems. Rated T for safety
1. Losing

**Chapter 1: Loosing the Battle**

"Lightning!" Jay proclaimed as he darted for the villain in his blue tornado. The enemy didn't move, it just rolled it's eyes and stuck it's hand in Jay's spinjitzu choking him by the neck. Jay struggled to loosen from his grip but it just tightened. It lay its Palm out flat and Jay's lightning powers transferred to him. Kai opened his mouth in shock. The villain threw Jay to the side and grinned, ready for it's next victims.

"Jay!" Kai rushed over to his side placing his head on his lap. Jay didn't look alright, he was bruised and injured in various places. "Come on, get up!" Kai forced Jay to his legs, but instead he just crumbled to the ground, weak and cold. Kai turned his attention to Cole and Zane who were inches apart from the enemy. "Help me!" He screamed trying to get their attention. Suddenly, a ball of light was shot at Kai, releasing his grip from Jay, he too fell to the ground weak and barely moving. Once again, Kia's fire element was gone and stuck for now with the foe.

"Zane, cover me!" Cole shouted out to him before fleeing to Kai and Jay. Zane watched carefully as the villain aimed a blast straight for Cole. Luckily, Cole saw this coming and dodged the blow but slid onto the ground, coughing in a pile of dust. Zane's eyes looked down, while he ran past Cole. He wasn't that far from Kai and Jay, running as fast as he could, an even bigger blast knocked him down to the ground. He felt like all the energy in him had drained out.

"Cole, you need to stop him," Zane tried to tell him but Cole refused and picked him up, dropping his arms over his shoulders. Dragging Zane to Kai and Jay there was a loud roar.

"Guys!" Lloyd yelled through his mask making the voice muffled. He landed the Ultra Dragon and saw the three poorly injured ninjas that couldn't move. Cole smiled warmly at him and dropped Zane onto the dragon's back. Lloyd went for Jay while Cole left for Kai. Just then, the ground started to shake and small particles of the rocks fell from above. The new foe laughed menacingly once Kai and Jay were placed on the Dragon. He looked up and took out a knife, throwing it at the rock above Cole. Using his powers that he extracted form the blue ninja he shocked Cole leaving him to fall to the ground. "Cole!" Lloyd began to run to him but before he could reach his friend, the rocks fell and trapped Cole under it.

Channeling all his energy, Lloyd used his powers to bust Cole out from under there. His head had been hit by a small stone, blood was trickling down from his forehead. The rest of his body was limp from the falling rocks. They had piled on top of him like boulders. Lifting him up, Lloyd put him next to the other three and flew out of the cave. As more rocks were falling, the Dragon was an easier target, especially because it was huge. Everyone but Cole was still awake, just a little tired. They could see what was happening around them.

"Look out!" Jay cried to Lloyd as a big one swooped down clipping the dragon's wing to the hard stone ground.

"Come on!" Lloyd tried to move the rock off but it was no use. "Uh!" He slid down next to the rock hanging his head down. He could just leave, the entrance hadn't been blocked yet, but then the Ultra Dragon would be left here. At least if he created the Golden Dragon, he could bring back his friends. Tilting his head face the middle of the boulder he shut his eyes and let himself into a world of whatever he imagined. If he were really there, it wouldn't be as bad as where he was now.

His friends were brutally injured, one of them had massive rocks piling on top of him. And the three others were done with from the foe they had just faced. If only Lloyd had come sooner...

* * *

"I can see you moving," spoke a voice. Lloyd didn't know who that was and he quickly pretended to play dead until it said again, "It's okay Lloyd," this time more soothing. As Lloyd opened his eyes, in front of him stood a woman with gray hair that had a streak of white in it. It stretched down to at least her waist, she wore small round glasses and hugged him tightly.

"Mom?" Lloyd said softly into her ear. Observing his surroundings, he saw the other Ninja lying on beds next to him. They were in that empty room in the Bounty. "What happened?" He managed to say as Misako released him from the warmth.

"Oh Lloyd, we were all so worried about you five. When Nya got no reply from calling you, she suspected something was wrong. When Garmadon, Nya and I got there you were asleep, but the rest were in deep pain," she explained turning to the four sleepy heads. "When we arrived back here, Nya couldn't figure out if anything happened to any of you. Not even Sensei." She placed a hand on his legs, "Are you feeling better?" Lloyd nodded. "Get up then, we will wait for the others to wake," she held Lloyd steady to make sure he wouldn't fall since he had just woke up, and left to meet Garmadon, Wu, and Nya, at the Bridge.

* * *

**A New story! I hope you guys like the first chapter, I'm trying my best to keep thinking of new adventures for the Ninja so...**

**Also, ****_Battle of the Ninja_**** will be updated somewhere during the school year. The updates will be at least once or twice a month. Why? Well, I have to finish ****_A Leader _****and ****_The Rumor of the Haunted, _****and that was just to get you started with the story. I wasn't planning on finishing it soon, it's one of those 'coming soon' stories.**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Where Am I?

**Chapter 2: Where Am I?**

The next day was pretty quiet, the Ninja still haven't woken up. Nya sat silently next to Lloyd at the table. Misako close to Garmadon and Wu. Silence filled the room as they ate, no one bothered to strike up a conversation. All that was heard were the creaks from the old and broken parts from the Bounty. After a few moments of silence Nya spoke up, "I'm gonna go check on them." She sounded worried, but kept calm and left the table. Lloyd got up and followed her.

Once Nya reached the Ninja, she saw Kai with his eyes open. "Kai?" She sat next to him on the bed. His was the last bed to the right. Next to him was Zane, then Cole and last Jay. "Oh Kai!" She hugged him, but not to tight. Kai's bandaged hand wrapped itself around his sister's back. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I've got a few bruises but yeah," he replied as he unravelled the white band. "How are the others?"

"I'm sure they're fine, though I couldn't find out if anything bad happened to any one of them, other then a few cuts and scrapes," Nya told her brother. Kai poked his head out from behind Nya and saw Lloyd, standing by the doorway. Pulling the sheets to the side he swung his legs off the bed, crying out a little, then used his sister to get closer to Lloyd.

"Hey they Kai," Lloyd nudged his shoulder lightly. Letting go of his sister, Kai rolled his eyes while hugging himself. "Look," he pointed to Zane and Jay, who were slightly moving.

"Am I dead? What happened?" Jay said peeling his eyes open to find Nya towering over him with a friendly smile.

"You're fine Jay, so is Zane," she assured him kissing him on the cheek. After a couple minutes of chatting, Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Nya, and Jay waited for Cole to wake up. He was the last and still didn't wake. His eyes were closed but his brows furrowed inward like he was mad. He still had a frown on his face, as usual, muscles tensed. He wasn't injured that badly, other than the scrapes from the rocks.

Just as they were about to leave, bored from waiting patiently, Cole's eyes started to blink as they adjusted to the light. His muscles had relaxed themselves and a straight mouth was planted on his face. "Cole," Zane said softly, "Cole," he said once again.

Staring curiously at Zane he rubbed his head and raised a brow, "Huh?" Cole continued, "Is that my name? Cole?"

"Yeah! Did you forget or something?" Jay chuckled nervously before getting worried, "You didn't forget... right?" Cole stared blankly at them.

"What's going on?" He asked before getting pulled off the bed and into the Bridge where Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon were.

"Sensei?" Lloyd called out to him showing the four Ninja.

"You four have awoken!" Sensei said with relief as he hugged each of them tightly.

"Ummm," Cole started when Sensei got to him.

Garmadon glanced at the other Ninja intensely, "What does he mean 'Umm'?" Then he faced Lloyd, "Lloyd?"

"I don't know anything! Honest!" He admitted.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Why am I even here?" Cole asked sounding like he wanted to go home, but did he even know where home was?

"He must've gotten hit hard in the head when those rocks piled on him! But it's funny you know? His element is earth? He got hit by-" Jay stopped talking when everyone else gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"Okay, I want to know where I am now! And what's going on!" Cole demanded before looking down at his suit and asking, "And why am I dressed like a ninja?"

* * *

**Chapter Two is up and do not worry, I will update my two other stories soon!**

**R&amp;R**


	3. A Bond that Cannot Be Undone

**Chapter 3: Cole and Rocky**

"You do remember us right Cole?" Jay shook him by the shoulders. When he let go, Cole spun around and fell on the ground hard. He looked up at Jay and frowned.

He shook his head sadly at them all and whispered, "Sorry, I don't remember any of you." They stared at him in silence, none of them knew what to do. Cole couldn't remember anything about being a ninja, he didn't even remember is own friends.

"No! I know we can find him! Maybe his memory is lost somewhere in his mind, somewhere he can't even go. He's got to remember us!" Kai cried out, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Kai, it would take days, maybe even weeks, which will turn to months, to regain Cole's memory," Zane told him.

"We can try," Sensei started, "Bring him to battles, but watch over him. Beware of his surroundings but encourage him to fight with you. But do not mention to him that he is a ninja, we do not know what will happen," after that was said, he left the five ninja and Nya with Garmadon and Misako.

Just then, Cole continued to ask his questions, "So, is Cole my name?" Nya nodded. "And who are you? Also, I didn't get my question answered, why am I dressed like a ninja?"

"I'm Nya, Kai's sister," she pointed to the Ninja of Fire. Cole thought for a minute, Nya, Kai, that all sounded familiar. "And this is Jay," she pointed to the blue ninja, "Zane," the white one, "And Lloyd," the green one. "Its... traditional," Nya stuttured, "We dress up this way all the time...What's the last thing you remember?"

Again, Cole took the time to think and then answered her question, "I actually don't remember anything at all."

"Not even your father?" Zane asked.

"No," Cole hung his head down, "I have a father? What about my mother?"

Kai patted Cole on the back and lifted him to a seat, "None of us knows about your mother, you did but I guess you don't remember." He turned to Jay and Lloyd who hadn't said anything yet. Jay mouthed the words, "I got nothing" and pretended to lie dead.

"I got an idea, how about we have Cole Day's? A day where each one of us spends time with him to help bring back a part of his memory?" Nya suggested, "Sounds good?" Her eyes traveled from one ninjas to another as they each shook their heads. "Who's going to start today?" No one had no idea what to do just yet. Nya had just came up with the idea.

"I'll do it," Lloyd sighed raising his hand. Walking forward to whip Cole up, he took him outside to the Ultra Dragon, "This, Cole is our Dra-" before he could continue, he heard whimpering coming from behind his back. "You're still afraid of Dragons?" He rolled his eyes then remembered Cole's amnesia problem, "Right... Anyways, this is your Dragon, Rocky," he pointed to the Earth Dragon giving a suspicious look at Lloyd, then at Cole. "I'll let you have some binding time with him," Lloyd went off to the side and waited for Cole to make a move, but instead he didn't. Cole just stood there staring at all four Dragons, legs shaking. He got down and curled up into a ball moving from side to side.

Lloyd had to scare him so that Cole would jump in fear and run to the Dragons, but how. Suddenly, a bright idea came into mind, since Cole doesn't remember that they have powers to control their elements, then why not use them. Lloyd, the only ninja with his power still within him, shot flames of fire everywhere. "Where's that heat coming from?" Cole said to himself, he could feel a slight burn on his back. Turning around, the fire grew larger in his eyes. Jumping up and shouting for help he ran from left to right, and back and forth, but not into the Dragon. Lloyd growled and shot more flames but this time to lead him to the Dragon. Finally Cole bumped into the large creature and it instantly put the fire out using it's ice element. "Dragon!" He screamed and tried to run away but Rocky bit onto the collar of his ninja gi holding him back. Then, Cole reliazed how the Dragon had put the fire out for him. His legs stopped moving and he hugged Rocky's head. He felt as if he had a strong connection with him before. Still hugging it, he began to feel a love for Rocky. He never wanted to leave him, he never wanted Rocky to leave.

Lloyd's lips curled up into a smile at the sight of Cole and Rocky. His day with Cole was almost over but he had already finished regaining one of Cole's best memories. Tomorrow, he would choose the next ninja to spend the day with Cole. But for now, watching a relationship grow again just brought tears to his eyes.

* * *

**Well Lloyd surely brought back a sweet memory of Cole and Rocky. I wonder who's next...**

**By the way, the action will take place during chapter 7!**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Unanswered

**So, I had to update this chapter. For your information, I am doing all of this on a Kindle so there will be many typos and mistakes. Thanks for the understanding!**

* * *

The next day, the Ninja, not including Cole, all gathered at the Bridge to discuss the next activity to be done with Cole. "Who's next?" Nya asked.

Lloyd volunteered and pointed to Zane, "Brilliant, I have an activity planned already. I just have to get him," Zane stood up and went to fetch Cole from the bedroom. They walked side by side towards the kitchen. "Before your loss of memory, you lacked the skill of cooking. This time, I will try and improve that... and just a reminder, I am Zane" he explained to him.

"Where do we start? What are going to make?" Cole asked impatiently.

"Let us start with something simple, how about," there was a short pause, "Pie?" Cole nodded with excitement, "I will not do the cooking, I will only check your steps and taste the pie. Help a little if necessary," he took out a cook book and flipped to multiple different pies. "Apple?"

Once the pie came out, Cole used his kitchen glove to place it on the counter. He cut a slice off and laid it perfectly on a plate. "Here you go Zane," he said kindly setting down the plate in front of the White Ninja. Zane's eyes were closed as he smiled and replied with a Thank You. When he opened them, his expression was shocked.

The pie crust was brunt all around. You could see some apples that weren't stuffed inside sticking out. The center of the pie didn't looked fully cooked yet. And the funny thing was, there was lettuce in the pie. "Why is there lettuce when it is called Apple pie?" He asked Cole.

"Oh, yeah, I-uh well got mixed up with the ingredients," Cole confessed scratching the back of his neck.

It can't taste as bad as it looks right? Zane thought before grabbing the fork from the side and biting off a small piece. The burnt crust had left a horrible taste in his mouth, the lettuce mixed with apple was just ugh. There were some apples that you could eat, the ones that would crunch. And as soon as he tried the middle of the pie- that uncooked dough was a disaster. His mouth tasted like someone had puked in there. Trying his best to hold his face from turning into a complete weirdo, he told Cole, "Let's t-try agai-n?" That pie wasn't in fact good at all. After more baking with Zane waiting patiently outside, every meal turned out a disaster.

"What was wrong?" He questioned Zane when Cole noticed his face. Zane's eyes widened and he didn't know what to say.

"Let me see the kitchen," he said quickly changing the topic. Abandoning the pie, he headed straight into the kitchen where water was splashed everywhere, on the floor, walls, and somehow the ceiling. Spices for the apples were spilled on the counter, and there was a trail of lettuce starting from the fridge and ending at a puddle of juice?

"I was thirsty," Cole murmured.

"I will clean this up do not worry," Zane assured him.

Cole gasped when Zane opened the panel on his stomach, "You're a-"

"Yes I am a robot, or as Jay would prefer, Nindriod. I know you do not remember but now you see," he said and showed Cole out the door.

Jay was walking past the kitchen until he saw Cole sitting on the floor, "Hey Cole," he called out.

"Hi," he sighed heavily as Jay marched up to him, "Who are you again?"

Jay frowned and said, "It's Jay? Remember?" Cole simply nodded. "How was it with Zane?"

"Horrible, I couldn't cook," Cole answered.

"Ah, I remember, you could never cook, well you could make that Violet Berry Soup until Lloyd ruined it. It was Sensei's orders, I'm glad Zane brought back that part of you," Jay chuckled.

"Who's Sensei?"

"Sensei, our teacher? He helped us become ninja?" Immediately, Jay covered his mouth before continuing.

"Teacher? What was that second part?" Cole asked him, his head tilted to the left.

"Uh nothing, gotta run!" He said quickly before running to find Lloyd. Cole lifted himself of the ground with still unanswered questions.

"Hey... Kai? It is Kai right?" Cole asked when he spotted him doing nothing at the Deck, but sitting down on the steps.

"You got it right, what do you need?" Kai spit out.

"I-I'm just not sure of myself anymore. What was I like before this memory loss?" He said, saying memory loss made him feel funny, it felt like he didn't forget anything, it just seems like he never knew anything about himself.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Just as Cole was about to speak, Nya had called for her brother. "I'll be back!" He yelled out to Cole. "What do you want sis?"

"Don't tell him, don't answer his questions," she said coldly.

"Why not?" Kai smirked at his sister.

"You can't tell him too much information at one time, who knows how he'll take it? He might even try to be something he's not based on the facts you tell him... And especially like what Sensei said, don't tell him he's a ninja. We won't know how Cole reacts, we won't know what will happen" she explained this time more calm.

"But he's our friend, why should we not be able to tell him what he can't know? You don't want to change Cole entirely and have him discover himself as something different!" He stormed off back to Cole leaving Nya worried. "You know Cole, I'll be back. My day with you is coming soon, I'll tell you anything you want to know on that day. Just keep all your questions to yourself for now," he told him and ran for the bedroom to crumple up on it and cry about almost loosing his friend.

* * *

**R&amp;R**

**Also I posted the 5th chapter too! Please check it out.**

**Again, R&amp;R**


	5. A Sweet Day!

**Chapter 5: A Sweet Day**

"Oh no!" Jay exclaimed his feet scrambling in place, hand over mouth.

"What is it?" Kai said just waking up, flying out of the top bed and flat on his face on the hard floor. "Ah," he rubbed the side of his face getting up, "Is something wrong Jay?" Jay gave a yes and kept on worrying.

"Well, what is it?" Lloyd asked him jumping off the top bunk where Cole slept. Cole was put in a separate room due to his loss of memory. It was for his own safety so Lloyd took Cole's top bunk.

Jay inhaled deeply then shouted, "I FORGOT THE CAKE!" Everyone froze and stared at him in silence. "I know right! It's the worse possible problem!"

Suddenly, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd burst into laughter. Kai was on the ground hitting it with his fist, Zane was laughing in bed and Lloyd was pointing at Jay, tears forming. "How- Wh- What's so bad a-about th-that?" Lloyd tried to say. Just then, the door flew open and Nya stood at the doorway. She looked like she had just woke up, and she did. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were partly open.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Her voice was cracking, but she was right. It was 3 in the morning.

"Jay's complaining because he forgot the c-cake!" Kai still wouldn't stop laughing. Nya put her hands on her hips and her eyes gazed over to Jay who stood there with his arms crossed.

She walked up to him, "And how is that bad?"

"It's my day with Cole today!" He complained and Zane, Kai, and Lloyd stopped laughing. "I gotta get dressed quick and buy me a cake. I'm gonna bring back the Cake part of Cole," he said before running out of the room in his PJ's.

"You think he knows he's wearing Pajamas?" Lloyd asked before wiping a single tear from his face. Then the room was once again filled with laughter which rung throughout the Bounty, making it hard for Garmadon, Sensei, and Misako to keep on getting some rest.

* * *

Jay opened the door to the bakery running to the woman behind the counter. "One... chocolate...cake..." He squealed, panting hard from running.

"Ya know you didn't have to run right? It's early in the mornin'" she spoke with a western accent hand on a hip, staring at Jay. She walked over to the back of the store and brought out a chocolate cake. Multiple layers of different chocolate, chocolate whip cream at the top circling till it reached the middle. On top of that were huge chocolate chips, _Yum,_ Jay thought just by the looks of it. The cake was at least a foot tall, and the same width. "That'll be 20," she put her hand out waiting for the cash.

"Here, now the cake?" Jay said handing her the bill. She boxed the cake and nudged it forward for Jay to take.

Once he returned back at the Bounty, Jay set the table up two plates and two forks. He put the cake in the middle keeping it sealed and went to fetch Cole. "Jay, I remember the name from yesterday. What do want? It's only 4 in morning," Cole said his eye on the box when he was got to table.

"Now this Cole is your favorite!" He exclaimed. He peeled the box open to reveal the scrumptious chocolate cake that was waiting to be devoured. "Before this, you loved cake. You were even complaining about it when we went to-uh never mind," he scratched the back of his neck, so close to saying Cole was a ninja. Again. "Dig in!" Cole twitched and took a seat at the table. Picking up his fork, he popped a piece of the slice of cake Jay set on his plate. When he turned his attention to Jay, he was stuffing it in with his hands. "This is how _you_ eat your cake!" Cole shrugged and followed Jay.

After they finished his mouth was watering for more. Jay had thought that Cole couldn't regain that memory but when Cole thought he wasn't looking, he had snatched the whole thing bringing it to his room. Jay smirked and entered the Bridge where Nya was. "It's official, Cole likes cake again," he told her.

"You mean _loves_," she corrected giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**So just so you know, it's still early in this chapter. The next chapter is a continuing of the day but with a different character hanging with Cole.**

**R&amp;R**


	6. Father and Son

**Ok so this is a continuation of the last chapter, with a different character. I apologize if anything says May, it's supposed to be Nya but I'm typing all of this on my Kindle so it isn't familiar with that name. The action should begin during the next chapter and after that... meanwhile-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Father and Son**

On the deck as usual, Cole stared of into Ninjago City, arms on the rail of the Bounty. "Hey Cole," Nya greeted him. Cole froze in place and his cheeks turned a bright red.

_What is it called when your cheeks turn red?_ He wondered turning around to face Nya's gorgeous face, "H-Hi... Nya," he stuttered. Nya giggled a little and brushed some hair over her right ear blushing back at Cole.

"You remember my name," she looked down hiding her smile.

"You're the only other beautiful girl here," he said getting quieter as he mentioned the word beautiful, playing with his hands.

Nya looked up at Cole legs shaking, "What did you call me?" Before she could get an answer, her legs collapsed and she fell... into Cole's arms. "Heh... Hey," was all that managed to come out. Standing up proper she brushed down her dress and cleared her throat, "Umm, well it's my day today and so, I'm taking you to meet someone very special to you in your life. Someone who you love." Cole blinked out of curiosity but understood perfectly. She thought for a minute of how they'd get there. If she took the Samurai suit then that would give away some of the Ninja thing, along with the Ultra Sonic Raider. Lloyd did show him the Dragon, so it could be safe to ride that... but, "Let's walk," she insisted, "You and me, to Ninjago City," she hooked her arm up with Cole and together they climbed down the Bounty.

Cole felt different around her, like really different. He took a peek at Nya and saw she was still red. Blushing, that's what it was called. "So Cole, what do you remember so far after what Lloyd, Zane, and Jay did?" She asked starting a conversation.

His face scrunched up as he thought, "Well, I feel a strong connection with the Dragon, Rocky. I now cannot seem to cook as in it's a disaster, and I have a taste in cake," he listed. Nya inhaled deeply like she was trying to hide something else from Cole, "Is there anything else I have to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, no, it's all good," she flipped her head to the side biting her lip hard, but not making it bleed.

"I feel like there's a big part of my life I'm missing. Something that caused this to happen, something that made me loose my memory," he said getting louder so that Nya would listen. "Tell me, what is it?"

"I can't tell you right now," she cried holding back her tears. He wanted to know so badly. The rest of the walk was silent, it had ended just like that. After a couple more minutes of walking Nya finally spoke up, "We're here," lightly pressing the doorbell and stepping aside.

The door creaked open to show a man with a French jet black mustache, slick black hair and the same bushy eyebrows as Cole. One one hand he held a brown walking stick and he wore a red bow-tie with a brown jacket over his white shirt. "Hi," Nya whispered before presenting Cole to him.

"Cole!" He cried with relief hugging his son tightly, the stick hanging over one of Cole's shoulders. Cole's mouth opened as he was being hugged by this man, who knew his name. He broke free stepping back a bit and turning to Nya leaving his dad wide eyed.

"Who is this?" He asked her.

Lou glanced at Nya, "What is going on?" He demanded.

"He lost his memory," she informed then looked back at Cole, "Cole, that's your father." Cole looked back at Lou who seemed worried.

"Dad?" He peeped walking back to him arms stretched out.

"Son, it's me," he smiled hugging him again. Tears started to water in Cole's eyes, this was his father. Burrying his face in his dad's shoulders he cried even more. A father and son relationship had been restored once again.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	7. Losing a Friend

**Chapter 7: Loosing a Friend**

Kai was out on deck with Cole and ready to answer any questions Cole had. Really, he didn't have anything planned for his day, so he told Cole he'd answer his questions. Right before they could start Lloyd ran pass whispering to Kai about some emergency. "Never mind, come on in Cole," he sighed dragging Cole into the Bridge. "What's up sis?"

"You should probably get Cole out of here," she whispered into his ear.

Kai faked a smile, "Riiiiight," he pulled Cole by the hand back out on deck. "Now, just sit and stay right here, I won't be long," Kai told him. Cole nodded and watched Kai head back inside.

"Looks like that same villain that you met in the cave is back, in Ninjago City," she stated glaring at each ninja. "Remember to take Cole, but may I suggest, don't listen to Sensei."

Jay pushed Lloyd and Zane to the side asking Nya, "Um, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means don't bring Cole to the battle and don't let him fight, leave him here," she ordered taking a glance outside to check on Cole. "Now GO!"

All four nodded and shouted, "Ninja-GO!" Spinning around Kai, Jay, and Zane fell to the ground. "Our spinjitzu! We can't do it!" Jay protested. He looked at Lloyd who was in his green tornado, "Lloyd!"

"Oh, sorry," he chuckled and went to help them up. "How come you guys can't do spinjitzu?"

Kai shrugged, Zane thought back to when they were in the cave. When Jay was knocked out something transferred from him to the enemy, "He took our powers," Zane thought aloud.

"Uh? What was that?" Jay asked sounding afraid.

Zane explained the situation, "When we were fighting against him, he took our powers. But since Lloyd wasn't there, he couldn't take his." Kai groaned and gripped his face with his hands.

"Oh shut up Kai," Lloyd scoffed and they ran out for the Dragon. Lloyd took the reins, Zane sat behind him, then Jay and last Kai. Once they reached the City, there was no sign of destruction or an evil. Suddenly, there was a squeal. It came from behind them. "What was that?" Lloyd was startled and turned around quick. "A... dog?" He walked up to it only to be pounced on.

"Oh, you think I'm a dog..." It said growing larger until it was in its complete form. It was another human, just like them. He had pale skin and dark purple eyes. He wore a black cloak and a black suit. His hair was short just like Jay's but a different style. And he looked fairly older than Lloyd.

"Who are you?" Lloyd spat trying to wriggle out. The 'dog' was still on him, but heavier and wouldn't let go.

"I am Dust-" he started but stopped when Jay was laughing. "What is so funny?"

Jay was on his back on the road pointing at him, laughing non-stop, "Y-Your name! D-Dust!" He kept on laughing, "What are you then? Dust?" After that, Kai and Lloyd started laughing too.

"Brothers, we do not want to upset the enemy even more," Zane noted trying to calm them down, "Please, continue," he insisted.

Dust was shocked, "Why thank you...as I was saying," he waited for everyone to stop, "I am Dust, I can steal magic, elemental powers like yours, and have many more abilities," he smirked. Benting down and placing a hand on Lloyd's chest, his Golden Power moved over to Dust. Dust released him and kicked Lloyd back to the other Ninja.

"You can't do that!" Kai shouted at him kneeling next to Lloyd.

Dust rubbed two fingers together, "Of course I can, I'm a villain aren't I? And besides, I think you should go back to the Bounty."

Kai jerked his head up and made eyes contact with Dust, "How do you know about the Bounty?"

"Please, I know everything there is to know!" He rolled out a red carpet from his sleeve, "If you don't leave, I guess you'll have to pay the price," he said in a low voice. Holding his hand in front of Kai black tentacles grew out from the ground strangling him. Jay whispered and began to run but froze in place falling sideways to the pavement. Zane looked at his three brothers, he had no spinjitzu. He would be next, Zane jumped up and dodged an attack from Dust. Kicking him in the back, Dust vanished like a shadow.

"I see you Zane," he laughed menacingly, "No where to run, I'm everywhere... and look at your friends," Zane gasped and shadows emerged from all sides surrounding him. Without anywhere to run, Dust used the lighting element to shock Zane locking him up.

"Zane!" Lloyd and Jay cried. Kai was still tied up by the tentacles and couldn't move. Lloyd stared at Dust, lifting himself off the ground, he ran as fast as he could but got trapped in a circle of fire.

"You Ninja should have went back, I bet your friend is in... danger," he grimaced and disappeared leaving the Ninja stuck with their Dragon being of no use.

"Cole!" Lloyd huffed, "We need to get back! Shard put the fire out!" He ordered the Dragon. While Lloyd was grabbing Zane, Rocky used the earth element to break Kai free out of the tentacles. He lifted Jay up and sat him down next to Zane on the Dragon's back. "Cole," Lloyd whispered to himself before take off.

* * *

Nya sat across from Cole at the table. She watched as he showed no emotions, _What was running through his mind_? She thought to herself trying to show no deep thoughts at Cole. "I'm gonna go check with Sensei and Garmadon... and get us some snacks," She stood up and exited the room. Cole wondered when his friends would be back. They were his friends right?

In a blink of an eye, he suddenly saw a pale man with dark purple eyes, sitting where Nya just was. Rubbing his eyes once to make sure he wasn't seeing things he asked, "Who are you?"

"Dust," he introduced before turning into a shadow. "I know who you are, Cole... I can give you your memory," he circled Cole which gave him the shivers.

"You do?"

Dust grinned widely, "Of course I do... Come with me and you'll be free from those so called friends."

"But aren't they my friends?" Cole questioned him.

"That isn't what your memory tells me," he frowned acting childish to Cole, "So?" Cole made sure the room he was in was completely empty, along with what was outside so no one could hear them.

"I want to know," he said proudly.

Dust's lips curled into an evil smile, he placed a cold finger on Cole's forehead, a bright light engulfed the room and they disappeared.

Humming, Nya slid open the door her left hand holding two gronola bars, "Cole!?" She screamed.

"Nya!?" She heard her brother call out. He ran to where she was with the others trailing behind. "Nya?" He breathed, "Where's Cole?"

Nya shrugged, "I don't know! I left to get some snacks and talk to Sensei and Garmadon, and when I came back he wasn't here!" She panicked.

Kai's eyes widened and he gasped for air, "We have a problem."

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	8. Tweaked

**Chapter 8: Fake Memories**

A bright light blinded Cole and he found himself in a dark room. "Where am I?" He asked hoping Dust was around. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. First he was with Nya. Then, she left, after that Cole met Dust and he touched his forehead. "Dust? Hello?" Cole saw a shadow, he could make out the figure of a man, "Dust?" He called out to it.

"Welcome Cole to where you will find your memories," he told him, Cole smiled, "Now, don't be shocked at anything that it shows you. It's all real," he assured and touched his forehead again, this time laying his whole palm on it. Cole saw it all, there was Dust. He was standing beside him. There was him standing before his 'friends'. Everything else that ran through his head showed him and Dust, or him against his 'friends'. Then there was darkness. Awoken, Cole jumped backwards hitting the wall.

"Now you know, Cole, were never friends with them. They were your enemies, not your allies. You served me, all of that stuff they showed you was all a lie. Those feelings, were never right," Cole looked down in horror. This was who he was, though surely his dad wasn't a lie.

"What about my dad?" He asked Dust.

Dust snickered a bit then replied, "That was a lie as well. You work for me now! You will obey my every command now that you know who you really are. Those friends are your foes, they are ninja that will never rest. You however, need some training. Follow me and I will transform you into a better you!" Cole bowed his head and followed Dust through the dark hallways. They came to a stop once the two reached a smaller room.

"Your weapons," he handed him daggers and a scythe. The daggers were attached to a belt to wrap around himself. Cole buckled it and took a hold of the scythe. "Before I have you destroy the Ninja, your training..." He showed Cole to a blank white room, "After this you will head out to Ninjago City and start simple then report to me and capture the Ninja," he instructed.

"This room will show different targets, practice using your weapons and I will later give you your reward," Dust said before he left Cole on his own.

The first dummy was Kai, Cole's eyebrows narrowed inwards and he sliced it in half using the scythe. They weren't his friends, they never will and never will be. Behind him were Jay and Zane, Cole ripped the head off of Zane and punched Jay in the stomach. He hated them, they lied to him just so he wouldn't join Dust again. On his left was Lloyd ready to shoot a beam of light. Before Cole could attack, he blasted and it nearly hit Cole. Cole gritted his teeth and charged dropping his scythe taking out both daggers. Dodging each blast he made it closer and dug the two daggers deep in Lloyd's chest, bringing them down.

Suddenly, more dummies came up, some of random civilians and some of the Ninja again. One by one Cole took them down. He liked none of them, they meant nothing to him. If anyone stood in his way, he would take them down. At the end of the target practice Dust cheered.

"Very good Cole," Dust clapped as Cole turned to face him. "At this rate, there is no need for you to ever be happy or sad," he stared at Cole who's eyes had changed to a crimson. "You are like an indestructible chaotic machine that cannot be stopped," he patted Cole on the back after he picked up his scythe.

Cole looked up at him with a frown, "That's it, be angry! I don't care, now here's your reward..." Dust handed him a neatly folded suit. Cole snatched it out of his hands and stormed off to change. Dust smirked as he watched Cole leave, turning into a shadow, flew to a different room. Cole came out and stood in front of a mirror Dust had left. He stared unhappy at himself, the suit was black like before, there was silver armor with a touch of black. Hanging from the belt was a spiked flail. Instead of just daggers there were also small sharp discs and knives. He threw the scythe to the side, he didn't need it. Small objects were enough.

Dust appeared behind him creating a hole in the wall to escape, "Go, start off simple then find those Ninja!" Cole said noting in return and left.

* * *

**So how'd you like this chapter? Sorry if you read chapter 8 before, I posted the wrong one...**

**R&amp;R**


	9. Attacked

**Chapter 9: Attacked**

Kai was marching around in the Bridge, his face was red and he wouldn't stop blaming his sister. "Ugh, we shouldn't have left Cole at the Bounty!" He said over and over again, "You shouldn't have left him!" Kai pointed a finger at Nya.

Nya stood up against her brother, "Like I said before, I'm sorry! Why do you have to keep blaming it on me?" Pouting, she fled the Bridge to her room. Kai didn't feel sorry for her, he just stared with angry eyes. Jay marched up to him.

"Look what you did!" He went up to Lloyd and Zane saying, "I'm going to go check on her." Jay rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Kai. "That isn't how you treat your sister," he growled before going to find Nya.

Kai eyed the ground, sniffing he murmured to Lloyd and Zane, "We have to find Cole. I don't care whether or not your coming but we have to try," looking up to them with hope. Zane shook his head.

"I cannot go, Sensei has requested for me and I must go," Zane told him, he turned to Lloyd waiting for his answer.

He struggled to come up with what to say, "I-I... I'm going to see what my dad's doing... it's been a while since we actually got to spend time with each other. Make that more than a while," Lloyd faked a smile, Kai gave them a hopeless look.

"Really?" He started, "Cole's our friend," he glared directly at Lloyd, "I can tell you were faking an excuse! If none of you want to help, then don't!" Kai climbed up the rail and hopped off the Bounty running to Ninjago City. His mind was saying with thoughts, worried about Cole. Suddenly, he saw something horrible. The image wouldn't leave his mind, it was not pleasant. He wished he hadn't seen it, but sadly it was in the center of the street. There was only one word to describe it...

Deadly.

Kai grabbed his sword holding it before him. Breathing heavily he was ready for anything that came his way. Whatever did this to that poor old lady wasn't gong to wait around for Kai to make a move. To his surprise, a small dagger whipped right past Kai and dug itself into the ground. "You almost killed me!" He shouted to whoever threw that.

"Exactly," the enemy answered in a convincing tone. Kai couldn't see anything, it was almost sunset so this man must've been wearing a dark suit. Jumping down from a building, landing with a hard thud, was a person cloaked in black. He wore a belt which held the daggers, attached to his suit were chains that also held smaller objects. This person even wore armor like Kai's, but black. His face was masked from the hood.

The Red Ninja backed up using his sword for protection, "Who-Who are you?" Bumping into a store wall, he focused his attention back to the lady on the street. "Why would you kill an innocent lady?" He demanded. Kai swore that he could see a frown under that black mask... even the crimson eyes. Attempting to stick the sword through his arm to at least distract him, the enemy dodged the attack and revealed the two daggers in his hands. He couldn't go against him like this, Kai would die without even warning his family. Leaping to the right side, he jacked his face. Turning onto his back, the stranger was getting closer ready to dive in. Kai pushed backwards away from him keeping his sword in between the two.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kai," he cooed making Kai freeze.

He lowered his sword, "Your not?" The masked stranger said nothing and kicked away the sword. Panicking in fear, he tried to pull himself up but was pinned to the ground by the stranger. Digging the daggers into both arms, Kai's vision began to blur. At this moment, before he was officially knocked out, he removed his black mask. Kai was right, he had crimson eyes and still a frown, but a face he swear he knew. Right before his head collapsed to the ground, only one word came out of his mouth...

"Cole?"

* * *

**Hi, so here's a note to all you readers... with school coming up, my mom's going to be expecting me to read more. Not fanfics all the time. Anyways, back to the point, during the school year, she might take away my Kindle. Not for the whole school year of course. So with that, I might not be updating for a while. Of course I'll get it back on the weekends, but there could be a possibility of no updates. But this is just a heads up, so HEADS UP! Along with this, that means (some stuff I mentioned before):**

**1) slower updates**

**2) not on the site very long or that often**

**3) that's actually all I got for now.**

**Also, feel free to PM me because I'll still have my phone. (I might be able to update a little on it but the chapters won't be long.)**

**R&amp;R**


	10. Blood on the Walls

**Chapter 10: Blood on the Walls**

Nya lied in her bed, face burried in her pillow so her crying wouldn't be heard. The muffled sounds of her sniffing were very quiet. Thinking to herself she thought of where Cole could be, how Kai felt when he reliazed Cole was missing and when he had hurt his sister. She never should have left Cole alone, she should have known better. He didn't know what was bad and what was good, she felt so stupid, but still hurt inside. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Mind if I come in?" The voice asked trying to sound romantic. Nya smiled and lifted her face from the pillow. Jay walked up to her at sat on the end of her bed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jay," she purred causing him to fall onto the floor sideways. Nya leaned over the edge and saw him lying on the floor love-struck. She giggled, wiping her tears she sniffed, "Do you think I should apologize?" Turning her head to a picture of her and Kai. Nya was smiling enjoying her time, while Kai on the other hand just smirked. The picture was taken before he even became a ninja, they were in the village. It was Nya's birthday, a villager had kindly offered to take a picture of the two. Kai had refused but with Nya being the birthday girl, he had no choice.

Shrugging, Jay said, "Depends, do you really forgive him?"

Nya nodded, "Of course I do! I'm his sister and more than that," she got up from the bed and pulled Jay to his feet. Dragging him to the deck she started, "Kai, I-" her eyes opened and her brother wasn't on deck. "Kai?"Jay was surprised.

"Maybe we should check back inside," he suggested.

Nya pulled Jay through the halls while calling out her brother's name, "Kai? Kai?" Lloyd poked his head out from one of the doors.

"Nya, what are you doing?" Garmadon came out and stood beside Lloyd. His stick hit the floorboard tipping Lloyd off balance.

"She is looking for her brother," he faced Lloyd who gave an answer.

"He said he was going to go look for..." He paused as Nya looked up at him.

"What? Look for what?"

Lloyd ran his hand through his head, "Cole," he murmured. Nya put her hands on her hips, "He left to go look for Cole! O.K?" Nya's jaw dropped open.

"Kai?" She whispered, a hand hovering over her mouth. Running to down the hall she searched for Sensei.

Garmadon stared at his son, eyes widened, "Son? You let Kai go... alone?" Lloyd nodded and kept his eyes on the ground. "What we're you thinking? And you didn't go with him?" Again, Lloyd nodded in fear. His dad was originally the Ruler of the Underworld, then did all sorts of evil 'things' so Lloyd did have a reason to be afraid.

"Do not worry Sensei," Lloyd overheard Zane, "Lloyd, Jay, and I will find him-"

Nya gasped in shock, "Excuse me? What about me? I can fight and help too ya know?" Zane shook his head.

"We will need another warrior to stay here, just in case we run into trouble," Nya groaned and handed him a communicator. "When did you make these?" Zane questioned her.

"Just like my Samurai explanation to Kai, I have all the time in the world to make stuff while you guys have 'fun'", crossing her arms she waited for Zane to at least give a 'thank you'. Walking up to Jay she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "Good luck," she whispered into his ear. Mesmerized by her beauty, Jay didn't move until she slapped him hard on that same cheek.

Zane opened the door for Lloyd and Garmadon, "Here are communicators Nya designed for us," he handed Lloyd and Jay each a communicator. "We leave now, who knows how much trouble Kai could be in."

Waving good-bye to Nya, Jay took his last step off the Bounty and caught up with the others. As they approached the city Jay's eyes fell upon an old lady, dead on the road. Dried blood was stained on her shirt and the pavement around her. Next to her was a wall, also covered in blood. Fresh blood. Below it was more, _Someone must have seriously gotten hurt, or killed_, he thought. "It couldn't have been Cole who did this, or-" Jay looked at Zane and Lloyd.

"I think we just found our first clue," Zane whispered softly as his eyes traveled back and forth from the woman and the blood on the wall.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	11. Tortured

**Chapter 11: Tortured**

Opening his eyes, all he saw was black. There was no light at all, he could tell he was chained to the wall. The metal cuffs were tight around his wrists and ankles. It was cold and painful, he couldn't remember how long he'd been out. But one thing he did remember was how he got knocked out. He was in Ninjago City searching for Cole when suddenly, out of no where, this man attacks him. The pressure of the blades that sunk deep into his arms. Then, the cloaked stranger revealed himself. At that point, Kai couldn't tell if it was a lie or not. He was staring into the crimson eyes of a friend, team mate, and a brother.

He was staring into the eyes of Cole.

Something had changed when Kai had encountered him. Cole's eyes had turned crimson, even better, blood shot red. He wasn't wearing his ninjas gi and of course, that frown. Cole always wore a frown, but this time, it felt different.

"Awake? I presume," a voice hissed. Kai rolled his eyes, he couldn't see anything! How would he know who that voice belonged to? The lights flickered on and in the doorway stood Dust. A foe that he had just met. Observing his surroundings, Kai notice that he wasn't chained to a wall, but a table, slightly tilted up. In front of him was a glass window. It stretched from on end to the other. Kai was trapped in a white room. There were so many panels on the walls. Looking back at Dust, he saw Cole, still with a frown.

Stepping to the side, Dust pushed Cole into the white room. Slowly, Cole walked up to Kai and stood giving him a look that Kai couldn't tell wether it was sad, mad, or angry. Aiming a small dagger at Kai's forehead, Cole threw it but the dagger froze in mid air. "We wouldn't want to kill him now would we?" Dust's voice echoed from the door. Cole growled but didn't talk back. "How about... torture?" Kai faced back at Cole, to his surprise, he didn't smirk or grin. As Dust motioned Cole out of the room, he stood behind the glass.

For some reason, Kai just knew there was a control panel back there. A way to torture him, make him suffer in pain. Sighing, he wished this had never happened. Dust's eyes looked up from below and he smirked at Kai using his pointer finger to flip the switch. Instantly, a panel in the room opened and a small machine crawled out from hiding

"You're the Fire Ninja right?" Without giving a single sign of 'yes' Dust laughed, "Let's see how you can take the heat. With another flick, the room started to heat up. However, Kai's eyes kept focused on the machine. What was it gonna do? "Now, how about some... cuts and wounds to toughen you up?" That's what it was for. The machine revealed its weapons, small blades and big blades. Knives, more daggers and a razor. "Oh don't worry, I won't use the razor," Dust assured him. The blades dug deep, cut through the skin, and poured out some fresh blood. Kai cried out in pain. The heat was to much, he was getting hotter under his suit. The open wounds still had that feeling of something digging through the flesh.

Tears streamed down his face as he tried to resist the pain. All of it was to much. He couldn't handle any of it. Suddenly, his eyes widened, the weapons had turned into boxing gloves! Kai was too afraid. Closing his eyes, they punched him hard on each side of the face. He could already taste the blood in his mouth. Sniffing silently to himself he cried out, "Why are you doing this?" Ignoring Kai, Dust didn't bother to answer.

Next, the boxing gloves turned into a boot. It kicked Kai everywhere on the body. From head to toe. He felt sick. This wasn't what he thought of torture. The worst part was that he couldn't move. But even if he could, he would just start falling to the ground and black out right after the first punch from the glove.

Closing his eyes, again, Kai relaxed himself and tried to ease of the pain. "He's through," Kai heard Dust say, flapping open one eyelid he could see Dust shutting down the machine and turning off the heat. The two of them left Kai strapped to the table. His eyelid could not stay open any longer.

He wasn't going to die, he was going to live. He got through with all those comebacks and now, he just had to wait till his friends came to the rescue. Sleeping peacefully on the metal table, Kai waited.

* * *

**Okay, so I know in a lot of my stories Kai is either the second main character, or he dies first, or he just gets tortured like now. Well, he's last on my list of favorite ninjas. But I still like him it's just, Kai and Cole are the two (other than Lloyd) toughest ninjas.**

**R&amp;R**


	12. Maddie

**Chapter 12: Maddie**

Zane bent down next to the lady, "I'm sorry," he whispered close to her. He could not help but feel bad for her. Cole must have killed her, an innocent lady who did him no harm. He watched as Lloyd stared at the blood on the wall. Kai was either dead or alive, and either way, they needed to find him. Lifting the lady from the ground, Zane laid her on the sidewalk.

"Uh Zane, you know she's dead right?" Lloyd started.

"And that she could have diseases!" Jay joked elbowing Lloyd.

Frowning Zane replied, "She does not have any disease Jay, and this lady died because of nothing," Lloyd glared at Jay and he rubbed an arm looking down.

"Well, I... sorry," he murmured. The Blue Ninja got closer to Zane and the lady, he rested a hand on her and said, "I'm sorry for saying you have diseases and I'm sorry for your death," Lloyd coughed.

"Eh hemm, you didn't need to mention the disease part. She's already dead!" He kept pointing out. Zane and Jay shushed him. "Did any of you guys hear that?" Lloyd peeped after there was scratch. It irritated him, then Lloyd could hear the sharpening of blades. "Guys we need to get out of here!" He pushed Jay and Zane away from the dead lady and down to an alley.

"Lloyd, what's going on? We haven't found Kai!" Jay shouted.

Placing a finger in front of Jay's lips, Lloyd whispered, "We have bigger problems," as his eyes traveled to the right corner, there was a man in black standing right behind them. He held two polished and sharpened silver daggers. Turning around to face him Lloyd whipped into his green tornado, "Ninja-GO!" Spinning towards the stranger, Lloyd fell and landed with a pool of blood. Jay opened his mouth and saw that one of his daggers had already strikes Lloyd.

"Who's next?" The stranger leaped forward and tugged the collars of Jay and Zane dropping his daggers. He took them to the other end of the alley and out into the distance where Lloyd couldn't see.

Gripping his stomach, he whimpered and forced himself to get up. "I... have... to warn... the... others," limping back out to the street, he knocked on one of the doors.

The door opened and the woman's eyes were closed while talking, "Yes, May I help you- Oh!" Once they opened, she saw the stained blood on Lloyd's suit. His hand was covered in it from trying to stop the flow. "Come inside," the woman wrapped an arm around his neck and took Lloyd in. "Maddie, come down here and help me with this young man," Lloyd searched for the stairs and glued his attention to them.

"Coming!" She yelled from upstairs, Lloyd could tell she was annoyed. Footsteps were heard from the top floor, marching down the stairs was a girl about his age. She had blonde hair that stopped at her waist and was tied in a ponytail. She wore sporty shorts and a plain white shirt. At her feet were just white socks, Lloyd had a feeling that she wore sneakers. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asked when she noticed Lloyd.

"I'm fine," Lloyd lied.

"Maddie, take care of him, I need to get some dinner," the woman that had helped him called out and slammed the door shut.

The girl rolled her eyes, "How did you end up like this?" The girl must have not noticed his ninja gi.

"I- right now I need to get back to my home," he excused.

She stretched her hand out, "I'm Maddie by the way."

Lloyd shook it, "Lloyd, the G-" he let go and looked into Maddie's eyes.

"What is it? Spit it out!" She begged.

As he stared into her eyes, he could feel her trust, "I'm Lloyd, the Green Ninja," he spoke proudly. Maddie didn't laugh, faint, or gasp. Instead she just nodded. "You don't believe me do you?"

She nodded again, "I do," Lloyd couldn't believe what was happening. "And if you want to get back to tour other team mates, well you can't. Just not right now, it's almost dark, you were out there at sunset," she paused, "I suggest you stay here tonight, then I can take you back. In the mean time, while my mom's not home yet with dinner, I can take you up to my room," she looked at the blood, "After we get you cleaned up," Agreeing, Lloyd and Maddie went to the bathroom upstairs. She handed him some extra clothes, "I'm a tomboy so, here, you can wear these for now," Lloyd snatched the clothes and walled into the bathroom.

When he came out, he felt fresh. The sweatpants were loose and the shirt was plain, just like Maddie's, but green. Lloyd folded up his ripped ninja gi and laid it on the bathroom hanger to dry. "Thanks for letting me use these clothes and for staying," he and Maddie opened the door to her bedroom. It had a simple red paint on the walls and a simple white floor. There was no carpet. Her bed was low to the ground and had green bed sheets. Painted over the red paint was a soccer goal and a soccer ball. "You must like playing soccer," Lloyd guessed.

"Yeah, I always win in the games. I'm a pro, you know?" They both laughed when she rhymed the two words. Lloyd sat on the floor until Maddie called, "You can sleep on my beanbag, it's also a soccer ball," next to the big soccer ball was Maddie's desk, white and black. Again, soccer. Her books were piled on there, obviously she still went to school. "So, how's being a ninja?"

Lloyd tinkered with some stuff on her desk, "Well you know, fighting evil and stuff. Sometimes I hate it, sometimes I don't, but it was my destiny. Just like yours could be a world champion in soccer," he said causing Maddie to blush.

"Well, my mom should be home soon, so we should head back downstairs," Maddie led Lloyd down the stairs.

As the door closed, Maddie's mom called out to the two, "Chicken tonight," she set the plates out and they all took a seat. "So," she turned to Lloyd, "What's your name?"

"Lloyd," he answered politely.

"Well Lloyd, Maddie told me that your staying tonight. Then tomorrow she's taking you back to, the Bounty?" Maddie nodded, so did Lloyd. The rest of the dinner was a quiet conversation, mostly about Lloyd and what happened. After breakfast, Maddie and Lloyd got ready for bed.

"Hold on a sec Maddie," Lloyd took out his communicator and buzzed in, "Hello, Nya?"

Back at the Bounty, Nya ran to answer Lloyd's call, "Hey Lloyd, where are you guys? Are you three alright?"

"Actually, now it's one. Jay and Zane got taken away by Cole, but don't worry, I'm staying at a friend's house for now and will be back tomorrow," Nya understood and left Lloyd alone. "If you stay a bit, I can take you to meet the others, once I save them," he begged Maddie.

"We'll see," she switched off the lamp and tucked herself in. Lloyd wrapped the blanket he took from downstairs and covered himself on the bean bag.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	13. The Choice is Yours

**Chapter 13: Live or Die**

"Zane, Zane," Jay called from behind the bars. "Zane!" Jay kicked the bar, vibrating it but also hurting his toes. "Oww," he hissed grabbing it. This time, he grabbed the bars with his hands and shook as hard as he could. "Zane!" He cried louder. The more he shook, the louder it'd get and then it'd alert whoever was here. Taking a peek at the cell next to him, he saw a small pebble. Reaching out for it, his hand capped it and he fell backwards in the cage, panting. Sitting up straight he aimed, "If I can just," Jay threw the pebble, flying towards Zane it went right past his head and hit the wall. His eye started to twitch, "I-but-What?"

An idea came to mind, but it possibly could mean seriously hurting his friend. Jay spotted the torch on the outside of the cage. Wrapping his fingers around it, he carefully slid it through the bars and then stuck it back out. Flinging the torch in mid-air, it landed with a soft thud on the cell floor beside Zane. "What the?" He yelled. Just as he was about to give up, the flames caught onto a piece of Zane's fabric. "Zane! ZANE!" He screamed shaking the bars again. The paint on that Nindriod would melt, so would he! "ZANE!"

Getting up, he ran around in circles and hit himself against the wall, and passed out. Suddenly, Zane sparked, "Jay?" He said turning around. His eyes reflected to the fire, jumping back, he opened a panel in his arm and extinguished the fire. He was already feeling hot, looking down, a saw drops of yellow paint. Once again, half of his face had been scraped off.

* * *

"Morning Lloyd," a voice greeted him. As Lloyd's eyes shuttered open, he saw Maddie towering over him holding a tray. "I got your breakfast and after you get ready I can take you back to the Bounty," Lloyd sat up in the bean bag and had Maddie set the tray on his lap. There was a cup filled halfway with water. A bowl, a small box of cereal and one small milk carton. Beside the bowl sat a spoon.

"Thanks Maddie," Lloyd thanked and poured the box of cereal. Taking his spoon, he ate it as Maddie watched him suspiciously. "What is it?"

Maddie shrugged, "It's just, I usually eat my cereal with milk," Lloyd fixed his eyes on the milk carton.

"Well, I do the opposite," he excused and kept on eating. Maddie groaned and grabbed some clothes from her closet. Heading for the bathroom she told Lloyd to set the food aside on her desk when he was finished. While Maddie was in the shower, Lloyd read a couple of her books. Sitting on the chair at her desk, he got pulled in and read, one page after another.

"Lloyd?" His communicator buzzed.

Marking his page in the book, Lloyd scooped the communicator from the bean bag and held the button. "Nya?" At first, she didn't reply back until Lloyd heard screaming, "Nya? NYA?"

"Lloyd, Lloyd? Are you there? Lloyd?" It sounded like she was fighting in the Bounty. Something had made it in... or someone.

"That was refreshing," Maddie grinned after coming out from the shower in her clothes. "You ready to go next?" Sticking out a clean and dry towel Lloyd refused.

Getting up and heading to the bathroom, he picked up his ninja gi and did spinjitzu in the bathroom, changing into it quicker. "We gotta hurry to the Bounty. It sounded like Nya was in trouble," Maddie didn't know who Nya was and raised a brow, "I'll explain later. But we have to go!" Pulling on Maddie's arm, Lloyd ran downstairs and out the door.

Outside, he created his Golden Dragon and hopped on, then helped Maddie up. Taking off the ground, Lloyd flew the Dragon through the city and towards the Bounty. "Nya? Dad? Mom?" He called into the empty ship when he arrived. "Sensei?" Maddie trailed behind Lloyd. The Bounty was empty, everything seemed to be left untouched.

"Hey Lloyd," Maddie called from the Bridge. "Lloyd!" When Lloyd found Maddie, he saw her holding a communicator, "Someone took them alright. But of course I won't know who," she laughed.

Lloyd kept a stern face and said one word, "Cole."

"Let me go! Please!" Nya begged, the stranger refused and dragged her, Misako, Sensei, and Garmadon into a dark room. "Who are you?" Nya squirmed in the ropes but got exhausted quickly. Sadly, she was the only one out of the four awake. Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei had been injured while trying to take down this random person who just barges into the Bounty.

Suddenly, the stranger came to a halt and threw Nya in front of him. Sitting down, but still tied in ropes, Nya looked above her waiting for something bad to happen. But nothing did, instead there was a twinkle. She could make out an outline of a person. He was pale and had purple eyes. "Who are you?" She scoffed.

Shaking his head desperately he answered with a smooth tone, "Dust, and you are Nya. Is that right?" He bent down lifting her chin up.

Nya growled, "How do you know my name?"

Dust laughed and backed up imprisoning for the stranger to dump the three wise people into cells. "I believe your friends had encountered me once? Twice," he started. Twisting his wrist all the way around, he produced a bouquet of flowers. Handing them to Nya he said, "For you, and I assure you they are not poisonous."

"I would gladly accept your offer, but can't you see that I'm tied up at the moment?" Dust created a pair of siccors and cut the ropes. Nya blushed and stood up took the flowers.

"Now, would you rather live or die?" He smirked as the stranger came back out. As the stranger took off his mask, Nya gasped at the sight of his face.

Almost bursting in tears Nya cried out, "Cole?" Shielding her eyes from the two Dust asked one more time.

"Let me ask. One. Last. Time. Live... or Die?"

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	14. Nya Falls

**Chapter 14: Nya Falls**

"What do mean? Of course I would choose Live!" Nya protested.

Dust clasped his hands, "That's not what I meant, but since you chose to live, you will take the throne with me once I rule Ninjago," Nya didn't feel quite comfortable around him, "You see, I find you very... attractive. You are more then just a regular girl, you are out of the ordinary."

Shaking her head Nya crossed her arms, "Why would I join you? I would loose my friends, and when joining you also join the dark side!"

"Technically, your friends would still be here. Well, most of them. The three elders, they will eventually die. The robot, he will be reprogrammed to keep eyes on the city. The red one, your brother, he will die and so will the blue one. And the black one here, Cole," Dust focused his eyes on Cole, "he will be a soldier and slave... like royalty."

Nya sighed, "You really think I would join you? Very funny," she turned and got ready to leave Dust, but she didn't know where the exit was. Suddenly, cold hands pierced her arms.

"You will fall for me," Dust said, "I can do anything, and one of them is by making you love me. Take her to the cells, I'll give you an hour to make up your mind," he hissed calling his hands and grimacing as Cole took her away. Walking down a long dark hall, down a red carpet, Nya noticed some of the paintings on the side walls. She was in a house, coming to a stop to the door on her left, Cole shoved Nya inside and followed.

"Cole!" She cried out, tugging on his shirt, "It's me! Nya!"

"I know who you are," he spoke.

"You remember me?"

"Of course I do," he paused for a slight second, "I know you as a liar and a foe," sobbing, Nya sunk to the ground. "You can't stay there," Cole picked her up and locked her up behind the bars.

"Cole, please remember me!" She cried after him as Cole silently marched out the door. Seating herself in the corner, Nya dried her tears and sniffed.

"Nya?" A voice called out to her.

"Jay?" Nya's voice shook, using the torch to light up her cell, she saw Jay, a cell across from her. His head tilted to his right and looked at the cage next to Nya. "Zane?" She whispered at his appearance. The left shell of his face had fallen off. Again.

"Hello Nya," he greeted and sat back down turning his back.

Nya frowned, "Is Zane alright?"

Sighing and looking down to the ground he answered, "No, he's had some glitches. I don't think he can survive in here," Nya faced Zane who seemed to spark from time to time. "Even before you got here, I tried to get his attention. After I threw the torch, I gave up, passed out, and I don't know what happened next."

"Oh... where's Kai?" She gasped realizing that her brother wasn't down here with them. Jay shrugged and laid down on the ground. The tears came back and swelled up in her eyes. Kneeling on the ground, she fell to her side and curled up in a ball. In the middle of the cage, she cried. Jay had fallen asleep and Zane just sat near a dark corner. As Nya cried, she eventually began to fall asleep too. When the last tear fell, her eyes had closed.

* * *

Sitting in a large room that Dust had given him, Cole threw his daggers at the wall focusing on his aim. Outside of his room was a red carpet that stretched to what seemed like forever. Across from his room was the dungeon, next to that was Kai who lay helplessly on the table.

With a large frown on his face, Cole twirled the sharp end of the last dagger in his hands. He wrapped his black cloak around his suit and waited, waited for an assignment. The hood over his head messed up his hair, causing the bangs to spread in front. From underneath, his crimson eyes moved from side to side.

"They'll pay!" He yelled thrusting the dagger which zipped straight through the wall. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Cole sat up and opened the door, heading to the dungeon. Tapping quietly on the bars, he whispered, "Wake up... Jay," as the sound rang over and over in his ear, Jay snapped open his eyes and stood up gripping the bars trying to snag at Cole.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Emotionless, Cole spoke, "You won't speak of any of this," grasping Jay's hand tightly. Jay wanted to scream but he would wake Nya up, holding in the pain Cole's crimson eyes flashed. Letting go, Jay looked and gasped at the cut on his hand.

"Gah!" Sinking to the ground he held his wrist in pain. Opening the cell, Cole waltzed in. "Get away from me!" He hissed. Taking out a dagger, Cole held it up ready to kill Jay this very moment. "Stop, please! I'll do anything you want!" Jay begged.

"That's all I needed to hear," Cole tucked the dagger away and kicked Jay in the side. Patting him dearly on the back, Cole left.

* * *

**Hmmm... let me think, what happened to Zane and Jay?**

**Leave your thoughts when you R&amp;R!**


	15. Pierced

**Chapter 15: Pierced**

Sitting in front of the large computer, Lloyd groaned, "How are we gonna find them?" As he pressed random buttons trying to find an answer, he came up with one himself. "The Communicators!"

Maddie stood next to Lloyd and watched as a screen pulled up with a beeping red dot. "Their in... wait, I can't tell what it is. Lloyd?" He shook his head, "it's nowhere near Ninjago City!"

"We have to try," Lloyd gripped Maddie's hand and dragged her off the Bounty. Holding a replica of the map, "Well, for now, we just have to follow the map. And the map says that it's in the Glacier Barrens," Lloyd noted, "I remember that place when I participated in the Ninjaball Run."

"You guys rocked out there!" Maddie cheered jumping up and down, "I was there in the audience," she cleared her throat. Making their way to Ninjago City, Lloyd and Made is began chatting about... well... everything.

"So how did, Cole, turn into this "bad guy"?" She asked Lloyd.

Frowning at the sound of Cole's name, "Well, actually he got amnesia," Lloyd confessed.

"But what happened?" Before Lloyd could talk Maddie kept on talking, "Let me guess, fake memories?" Lloyd nodded.

As they approached the Barrens, Lloyd's eyes scanned the snow, his vision, a little blurred by the frost. No footprints were left behind. No other clues. Maddie stood behind him shivering. Her arms wrapped around herself to keep her warm. She had chosen to wear the wrong clothes today and it would have killed her if Lloyd hadn't been so kind. "Here," he said soothing the moment. He unraveled his belt, stretching it out and putting it over Maddie.

Gripping the ends of the green fabric, she looked at Lloyd, "Th-Th-Thanks," she stuttered. Lloyd wrapped an arm around her back and led her through the snow. Luckily, it wasn't knee deep, again, it would've killed her. Maddie's blond ponytail hunched over her left shoulder keeping that side of her neck warm. Her sneakers were sinking deeper into the snow. Her eyes traveled to Lloyd's green shoes. They weren't the same as hers.

"How about we take a quick rest?" Lloyd suggested, he used a fire to melt the snow for Maddie to sit down. Squatting, bending his knees, Lloyd created a small warm green fire keeping the two warm to the toes. He sat close to Maddie for protection and leaned in closer.

He felt a strange feeling, his heart started to beat faster whenever he was around her. His cheeks began to heat up, he could feel the burn, blushing.

Maddie rested her head on Lloyd's shoulder. He felt a strange sensation around him. Heart beating faster, her face beginning to heat up. She closed her eyes gently and purred silently. She'd never done this before, never. Maddie was a tomboy, she was never into boys at her school.

Before Maddie could fully fall into her own world, she felt pain. "Lloyd?" She managed to say, looking at him. Lloyd turned and gasped. Behind her stood Jay, on the snow was a bloody dagger. A trail of red snow dripped from Maddie to Jay.

"Jay?" He breathed heavily, his heart was thumping. He held Maddie's face, and looked into her almost closed eyes, "Maddie?" He cried.

"I'm sorry," Jay peeped as he stared blankly at Lloyd, "I c-can't control, my-myself," he complained and in a blink of an eye, Jay vanished. The snow began to blow and the pure white snow around them turned red.

"Maddie?" Lloyd sniffed. He took off the belt wrapped around her top and banded it over her stomach. Her eyes stared hopelessly into Lloyd's and he picked her up. "I have to find that house," Lloyd told himself carrying Maddie through the blizzard.

* * *

There was a creak and Nya awoke. It sounded awful, the sound rang in her ears repetitively. Rubbing her eyes, her vision cleared and Cole came into focus. "Get away from me!" She yelled backing up until she hit the wall. Cole's crimson eyes gleamed and he crept closer.

"Dust needs you," he said respectively and grabbed Nya by the arms dragging her out of the cage. "Stop squirming brat," he hissed.

Nya glared at Cole, "Did you just call me a brat?" Still showing no emotion, Cole's eyes went from up to down at her. "I will tell you Cole! You know how much I help arpund the Bounty! How I'm the one that fixed it and how Jay and I invented all those things!" She struggled even more, but Cole wouldn't let go.

As they stepped out the door, Nya was dragged pass a white room. In the middle sat a figure, alone on a metal table. Dressed fully in red, Nya knew him anywhere, "Kai!" She cried put to him, but Kai didn't move. Sure he could hear her but Kai didn't move.

"Here's that unworthy fool you asked for," Cole tossed Nya in front of Dust. She fell in front of his feet and looked up eyeing him, "Give me back my friend!" She growled, "Give me back Cole!" Dust bend down and hushed her. Nya removed his hand and spit in his face.

"Well Nya, have you made your decision?" He cooed gripping her chin and shaking it. She watched in horror as Cole cuffed her hands to the ground.

"Yes. I have," she protested, "I would never love you," Nya lowered her eyelids halfway and breathed uncontrollably. Cole stepped on her back, pressing, not to hard. Dust smirked.

"I knew that'd be your answer, hold her down harder Cole!" Dust ordered and Cole pressured harder on her back. Nya howled out in pain. Her eyes reflected of the purple glow in Dust's palm and he gently held it before her heart.

She began to feel heavy, as she stared at Dust, she began to have feelings for him. Dust laughed and held out another bouquet of flowers. As Cole released the cuffs off of Nya's wrists, she gladly accepted and blushed. Pulling her closer, Dust turned to Cole, "Bring in the Blue Ninja," Cole obeyed and left him.

Coming back, he nudged Jay forward, "What?" He cried. He couldn't do anything, his hands were cuffed and he was to obey Cole. "Let me go!" He begged, "Cole I know you remember me! Think! Think back to when we were a team!" Jay tried to snap Cole out of it.

"We were never a team, you were never my friend. My memory serves so," he said coldly.

"That isn't your memory!"

"Take him away!" Dust commanded as he gripped Nya and rubbed her arm. Cole followed his orders and took Jay back to his cell.

"Cole!" He continued while he still wasn't locked up again, "Cole! Please! It's me! Jay, the one you called Mouth of Lightning!?" When he passed Zane who just sat there, hopeless, he added, "Zane! The White Ninja, your Nindriod brother? And Kai! The hot-head!" At that, he had given up and was thrown behind the bars. "Cole," he squeaked and fell to the ground on his back.

Muttering words to himself, Jay frowned and kept his eyes on the grey plain ceiling.

* * *

**I finally got chapter 15 up!**

**R&amp;R**


	16. A Light Blue Shade

**Chapter 17: Light Blue**

Jay didn't want to, but it came. After Cole left his cage, he felt controlled. Manipulated, he couldn't control his movements. He couldn't control anything. It felt like his brain was shut down. His heart raced faster, beating faster.

Alone he sat in the dark corner of his cell. After a couple more minutes, he rose. Jay didn't know what Cole wanted him to do. He waited and Cole came down releasing him from behind bars. Jay walked out and obeyed Cole's command. But he couldn't tell what the command was. He picked up a shining blazing dagger and walked silently out the house.

Outside was freezing, cold. He was in the Glacier Barrens. Behind him was the house, a tall black house. It looked gloomy and sad from the outside. But inside it seemed fun and likeable. Suddenly, his feet took him away. Jay kept his head down. He pleaded to go back, but no one could hear him.

They stopped, Jay's feet stopped. Maybe they could hear him, he began to talk to them, unexpectedly they began moving again. Holding the dagger above his heart, Jay wanted to kill himself until he saw a spark. A fire, around the fire Sat a figure in green. He was leaning against someone, she looked like a girl.

No, Jay couldn't hurt them, he forced himself to go back but his feet kept moving. "Lloyd" he tried to scream but his words were caught in the blizzard. "Lloyd!" He tried again. As he crept closer, Jay pushed the dagger behind him. His uncontrollable movement zipped his arm forward and he held the dagger close to the girl.

She looked so peaceful, Jay couldn't hurt her. Surely Lloyd would have heard someone approaching. Sticking the blade of the dagger through the girl's chest, He dropped it on the snow and stood in place. He finally had control again, but the girl was dying.

"Lloyd?" The girl whispered looking up at him. Jay felt terrible, he's never murdered someone before.

_Please be okay, please be okay,_ he prayed watching her collapse into Lloyd's arms. The Green Ninja turned his head and looked at the ground. Red, a trail red and a blood stained dagger. He cried and tilted his head up.

Jay?" He breathed heavily, his heart was thumping. He held the girl's face, and looked into her almost closed eyes, "Maddie?" He cried.

"I'm sorry," Jay peeped as he stared blankly at Lloyd, "I c-can't control, my-myself." And he ran off before Lloyd could do anything.

Back in the house, Jay curled himself up into a ball shaking in fear in the cell. "I won't hurt people anymore," he repeated and his eyes stared violently into the darkness. Nya wasn't in the dungeon with him, only Zane, who wouldn't help at all.

Then, he fell asleep.

Zane sat facing the wall. He didn't know what was wrong with him. In this place, he glitched every second. It hurt. Zane lifted his left shell of his face. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he didn't. He couldn't, he was a Nindriod. A robot. Robot's couldn't cry, could they?

He never felt emotion, well maybe. But he only cried once, right? When he flicked his memory switch for the first time. His father, he never wanted to forget him.

_Glitch_.

Zane's eyes never moved away from the wall. He didn't count the time, he just let it pass. He didn't talk to his friends, he just ignored them. And he didn't move at all, he just sat there.

Sighing, the Nindriod kept his eyes open and didn't let himself drift into sleep.

_Glitch_.

He didn't wonder how Kai was, or Jay, or Nya. He didn't think about Cole or Lloyd. He didn't think about anything.

The Nindriod sat. Stared. Lips closed. Eyes blinking. Breaths taken.

_Glitch_.

Glitching.

* * *

**See how this works with the title? Jay, the Blue Ninja, and Zane the White Ninja.**

**White+Blue=Light Blue**

**Now I can get back to working in this story with the Rumor of the Haunted finished.**

**R&amp;R**


	17. A Romantic Dinner

**Chapter 17: A ****_Romantic _****Dinner**

Dust led Nya down the narrow corridor halls. He stopped when his feet approached a door that revealed a fancy table for two. Above it hung chandeliers, in the middle of the table top was a vase of roses. His arm outstretched pass the door frame and he let Nya in first.

Standing in the corner of the room was a figure dressed in black. Stepping out of the shadows he rose a fist at Dust but lowered it, "Ahh Cole, how lovely to see you here." As always, Dust had planned it all. In front of him was a large dinner plate. Set onto the side were two forks, a spoon, and a knife. Beside the knife was a napkin. Dust took it and laid it neatly on his lap.

When Cole came closer, not only was he dressed in black and grey, but his outfit had changed. Cole wore a black zipped up vest and a white collared shirt under it. He had on black dress pants and white gloves on his hands. Holding a silver platter on the palm of his hand, Cole set it on the table and lifted the cover. Dust cleared his throat and coughed, "Thank you."

"Villians don't say Thank You," Cole spat and stood by the side.

"Aww Dust how sweet," Nya cooed still under his spell. Her eyes had a shade of pink in them and she stared desperately at him.

Cole growled. He picked Dust up by the sleeve and pulled him away, "You don't love her do you?"

"Of course I do! She is out of the ordinary and I will use her against her friends to destroy them, taking them out of the way. After that, she will be crowned my queen in Ninjago City and-" he stopped when Cole punched his shoulder.

"What will happen to me?"

"Uh... You will be treated like royalty just not as equally as Me and her." Dust paused looking back at Nya who waited patiently.

"That's not true! I overheard you saying I would become your slave and soldier!" Cole took out his dagger ready to stab Dust.

"Wait!" He shouted and Cole kept it raised but didn't strike. "What if..."

Pushing him away, Cole stormed out the room and down to the dungeon, "You." Cole said coldly to Jay, "Tell me your story."

Dust headed back to his seat and toyed with his fork, twirling it on his plate. "Is something wrong?" Nya frowned at him and took his hand.

"Nothing, in the meantime let's eat," Dust said and rubbed his shoulder mumbling to himself angrily.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked startled and scooted backwards on the floor bumping into the wall. Cole crept closer and breathed close to his face.

"Tell me. You keep saying that I was your friend. Part of a team," he smirked. For the first time since he'd had shown no emotion, Cole smirked. Then he put his hands on his hips and grinned widely.

"I can't do it." Jay stated nearly laughing.

"What? Why?" Cole protested flailing his arms up into the air.

"Well not when your dressed like that!" Then, Jay burst into laughter and tears pointing. He didn't reliazed that Zane was watching.

Zane sat and had turned his attention to Jay and Cole, "I'd like to see where this goes," he said in a low voice.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being a little short. Couldn't stay up late because I had to go to bed.**

**School is going great! Just started it yesterday so today was my second day. I know some of you have already started but how is it? What's your favorite subject, having fun!?**

**I am!**

**R&amp;R**


	18. Choosing

**Chapter 18: Dust or Kai?**

"I-I," he started but was too weak to continue. His vision wasn't clear, breathing sharply and heavily, he couldn't keep his chin up. His face was bruised and scratched with deep cuts. Dry blood streamed down his face and arms. His Ninja gi was ripped and revealed parts of his body. All he could think about was his sister, his friends. The dark brown hair hung before his eyes, warm breath blew directly at it.

He was too afraid that if he closed his eyes, he would die. "No!" He shouted to himself and prayed his eyes open wide. He clenched his fists and growled in anger. He wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to leave his friends and his sister. That boy, he was as old as they were. He couldn't believe that Dust, had taken Cole away from him.

Ignoring the thought of death, Kai shut his eyes tight and concentrated hard. His brows furrowed inwards and his fists started to burn. Heating up, he melted the cuffs on the white table and broke his wrists free. Relieved, he sat up and bent over to melt the bars over his feet. Swinging his legs of the table, Kai used his hands to melt the hinges of the door. "They're back," he whispered to himself.

Kai hid in the shadows, pressing his back against the wall. "Now, which way is the exit?" He asked himself and snuck into an empty room. Closing the door, he scanned his surroundings. Taking a few steps deeper into the dim room, Kai picked up a sword. Sliding it onto his back, he opened the door a creak and peeked. No one. Slipping down the halls, Kai encountered someone sitting on a bed. His head hung down sadly and he was biting his lip.

Quickly moving himself back behind the wall, Kai's muscles stiffened. He heard the figure say in a deep and dry voice, "No need to hide Fire Ninja. I saw you." Kai didn't know whether to run or come forth. Suddenly, a dagger zipped pass him and Kai gulped as he heard footsteps approaching. Closing his eyes, Kai didn't move and a hand touched him. "Or should I say... Kai," his voice was softer and sounded safe.

Lifting an eyelid he saw a face with a warm smile. Looking below his head, Kai saw a black Ninja gi; just like Cole's. He relaxed his muscles and pulled him into a hug. "Cole," he mumbled and let go. "Do you, remember me?" He asked.

Cole shook his head. The smile on Kai's face dropped and he slid down the wall. Unexpectedly, he gripped Kai's arm tightly and dragged him into the room. "What? Wh-" Kai started.

"Be quiet!" Cole hissed and slammed the door in anger. "You don't want Dust to hear." He threw Kai to a corner and towered over him. His eyes narrowed in on the Red Ninja. After a few seconds of silence, Cole dropped to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

"Cole?" Kai scooted closer and shook him lightly. "Cole!?"

"I don't... I don't know what to... I don't know what to believe in anymore!" Cole looked up and opened his eyes. They were still crimson but Kai could see more tears starting to swell up.

Kai had nothing to say. "I-"

"Who am I? Am I just a normal civilian? Am I this assassin who's always unhappy? Or am I a Ninja like what Jay said I was?" He cried. Cole pushed Kai away and fell onto his bed, "I'm- I'm-!" Before he could continue, Kai walked up to him and turned Cole's head to face his.

"Cole, don't listen to Dust. Don't listen to me. You'll know soon, I don't want to push too hard and make you even angrier. Or sadder?" Kai started, "But, listen, it won't be long before you find out. I know who you are and I-" There was a sudden knock on the door. Wait, it wasn't a knock. The door had fell to the ground and Dust stood with Nya in the doorway. "Sis!"

Nya sighed heavily and gave Dust a side hug. "That's enough for now," he said patting her hand. Nya frowned and moved away. "Looks like you escaped. Think I wouldn't notice?" Kai gulped and jumped off the bed. "It's obvious you know when, well let me just put it this way. Criminals must be smart. In other words... don't leave a mess." Dust's lips curved into a smile and his eyes went from Cole to Kai.

Cole's face was red from all the tears and Kai backed up slowly taking out his sword. "Cole, what are you doing with this... with your enemy?" He laughed and Kai growled.

"I don't even know who the enemy is anymore!" He cried and grabbed a dagger out from his pocket.

"What- what happened to the suit I gave you?" Cole shook his head and aimed the dagger at Dust, "Whatever the Ninjas told you, their lies! All lies! I gave you your true memories Cole! Listen to me! You belong to me!" He hissed.

"I don't belong to anyone!" The Black Ninja growled and thrusted his dagger at him. Not flinching, the dagger stopped inches away from Dust's face. Smirking, it dropped and scratched the tile floor.

Kai looked back from Dust to Cole, "Get away from him!" He ran to Dust, pointing his sword at the pale man. Dust stuck out his hand and Kai froze before him. He gritted his teeth and tried to move. "I. Can't. Move," Dust laughed and pulled Nya by his side.

"Oh Kai, is this your sister?" He asked crunching his face. "Turns out, she agreed to be with me. Become my queen! You know, she really is a special girl. I see why you protect her all the time. Why even the Blue one likes her." Kai wanted to snap at him, but couldn't. "Now Cole," Dust turned to him.

Cole stood silently his face in a worried expression. "Get- get away from me," he pleaded backing up. Dust held out his hand and pulled Cole forward using his magic. He squirmed to reach out for the bed post and hold on but it was too strong.

"Let go!" Dust commanded as he dragged Cole closer.

"No!" Cole took steps backwards and broke free from the mist using his strength.

"Cole's powers are back too," Kai muttered under his breath, still frozen in place.

"You will learn to do what I say!" Dust said his voice getting deeper. His purple eyes glowed and he started to transform. His legs grew larger ripping through his pants and so did Dust's arms. His teeth became sharper and his ears became larger and pointy. Dust's pale skin turned a dark green and his size grew larger, like 10 times larger than Kai. The giant Dust broke through the roof causing the ceiling to break and crumble to the ground.

Cole's legs shook in fear and he felt around for an extra dagger. There were none. He didn't even have his scythe, but either way, that was useless against him.

"Cole! Forget what I said, you're a Ninja! You're my friend and team mate, my... I mean our leader! Jay was telling the truth! Don't listen to Dust! Just-" Kai began but was silenced by the Dust.

"Shut up!" He boomed and kicked Nya to the side, "I'll come back for her later!" His head jerked to Cole's direction. "Listen, Cole, you are mine! You will obey me!" Cole suddenly began to sway, he gripped onto the bed post to keep his balance.

"Cole don't you dare listen to him!" Kai rejected. Dust growled in anger and used his magic to take Kai's mouth away.

Cole looked at Kai in pain and fell backwards onto the bed. He gripped his head and howled in pain. "Dust? Kai?" He repeated moving his eyes back and forth. Cole's mind was stuck, stuck between who to obey. He didn't know anything about Kai beside him being his enemy. He knew that Dust was his master and he was his slave. "Dust? Kai?"

Kai wanted to shake his head at Cole. _Come on! Shake!_ He thought but couldn't even move a muscle. He wanted to shout No! But his mouth was gone.

Dust glared down at the Black Ninja who laid helplessly on the bed sheet.

"Dust? Kai? Or Dust? Or Kai?" Cole cried uncontrollably.

* * *

"Zane!" Jay called out to the White Ninja. He inhaled deeply and became transparent, "My powers are back!" He laughed and flew threw the bars. "Zane!" Turning solid again, he ran to Zane's cell and shook the bars. "Zane! Are powers are back! Freeze the bars! Something major is going on back there!"

"I do not want to Jay," he heard Zane say.

"What!?" Jay shook harder, "Come on! We have to help whoever is there!" Jay panicked and searched the dungeon for keys. "Wait, hold on. They were with Cole. Darn it!" Jay stood back in front of Zane's cell and shook the bars again. "Fine, if you don't want to go, I will!"

Jay huffed and left Zane to glitch in the cage. Running down the half broken halls, Jay skidded to a stop when he saw Nya. "Nya!" He cried and ran over to her.

Then, he heard screaming, "Dust? Or Kai? Dust? Kai? Or Dust? Or Kai?" He turned his head over his shoulder and saw Cole in pain on the bed. "Dust? Or Kai?" He kept repeating.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. You know with school going on, also I'm taking XC, Cross Country, after school so I'm really busy.**

**R&amp;R**


	19. Corrupting the Ninja

**Chapter 19: Fixing the Ninja**

"Cole snap out of it!" Jay called out to his leader. He sat by Nya watching Cole struggle to make up his mind. Dust peered down from above and clenched his fists stomping one foot on the ground in anger. "Wake up Cole!"

He held his head in pain and marched back and forth when he fell off the bed. Dust shrunk smaller to his human form and spoke in a voice that echoed, "Listen Cole, if you want all this to be over, choose me." Cole shook his head and bit his lip. Dust's eyebrows curved in and he began to shape shift again, "You made the wrong decision kid," creeping closer, Dust grew a long blue tail. His eyes turned wide and red and scales began to appear. "Look into my eyesss," he hissed. Cole shut his eyes tight to avoid contact.

Kai watched in horror as Dust transformed into a replica of Skales and tried to hypnotize Cole. "Get away from me!" He thrust his hand out swiping it across his body and started to back up. Cole's eyelids were still closed but he couldn't see where he was walking.

Dust slithered closer, "Cole... I have a sssurprissse for you," suddenly, he was stopped by a shurikane. Whipping his snake head around, Dust's eyes widened at the sight of a frozen tail. "What?" His tail was stuck in a chunk of ice. Turning back into a human, Dust was released from the ice.

"Step away from my brother." A sincere and natural voice said. Cole lifted his eyelids and he, Kai, and Jay turned to the source of that voice. The man was surrounded by ice crystals, protecting him from an attack by Dust. His eyebrows were deep into his eyes and his mouth, a straight line. But by the looks of it, this Ninja of Ice was furious at Dust. "Do not harm him anymore," Zane ordered.

"It's not like I'm just going to walk away!" Dust laughed and stepped aside for Zane to clearly see Cole, "I could always use you instead. Take away your memories, turn you into a chunk of ice and melt you. I can do anything! You should be thankful that I at least gave you your powers back," he took a dagger out of his body and aimed it at Kai. Sweat trickled down the Red Ninjas face and he gulped in fear.

Grinning evily, Dust released his grip and the sharp end of the blade headed straight for Kai's chest. "Tsk, tsk, I really hate having to do this... NOT!" And he pulled his arm back stopping the weapon. Kai breathed in relief, but he still couldn't move. "You know..." He immediately turned to Jay and motioned for him to come closer.

"I've seen what you can do! Why would I ever-" he was cut of by an invisible force dragging him to his knees before Dust. The pale man plucked the chip out of Jay's back and threw it to the side. "Oww," the Blue Ninja groaned rubbing the spot.

"How would you love to become my Comedian?" Dust asked him bending down whispering into Jay's ear.

"Really? A comedian? Yeah I'm funny but really?"

Dust rolled his eyes and pulled Jay up to his feet, "Fine," he huffed and flicked his wrist. Smoke appeared where Jay stood, when it cleared, he was being hung by strings and had on a white and blue hat. "You will entertain me when I take the throne with this beautiful young lady." He made Nya appear by his side causing Jay to growl.

He slowly turned his head to the Ice Ninja, "What about you hmm?" He observers Zane's qualities and suddenly, an idea came to mind, "Zane, is it?" Zane nodded, "Nindriod?" Again Zane nodded. "How about..." before he could react, Zane was standing perfectly still in place. He looked as if he had been rebooted. Dust walked up to him and figured with a few of Zane's wires, switches, and gears.

"Leave him alone!" Kai hissed through his gritted teeth. Smiling wide, Dust marched up to Kai and winked.

"What would you like?" Kai sprayed water through his teeth attempting to hit Dust.

"I want all my friends back!"

"I got an idea, but it'd have to wait. You can be my test subject!" Dust cheered and left him for Cole, "Now Cole, who do you choose?" Cole was curled up in a ball in the corner. Dust leaned in over him and casted his horrifying shadow.

"Leave me alone," he begged shielding his head.

"Oh Cole, why would I do that?" Dust kicked Cole's side and shouted, "Choose now!" Cole didn't say a word. Dust's purple eyes gleamed and he continued, "Get up! This time, NONE of you will disobey me. You work for me and only take my orders!" He picked Cole up and dragged him out of the busted wall, "You're coming with me for a little tweak."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous one. I just started working o Chapter 18's update and got tired. I wanted to finish soon so that you guys could get the updates more.**

**Since my week this week will be very busy, do not expect more updates.**

**I'll also be receiving my school laptops on Monday.**

**I have no clue if I'll be able to do some fanfiction on there, but I do know that I can type up my next chapters on Word Document; after that I can send it from school email and upload it. **

**Another thing, I'm only going to be updating this story and Ever After-Mas for now. No new stories will be starting until one is out of the way. Please check out Ever After-Mas. I'm working on Chapter 2 of that right now.**

* * *

**Just wanting to say HI to Shinxs, CameronNinjaDragon, DeliciouslyDangerous1, Ever and Discord.**

**R&amp;R **


	20. Alone

**Chapter 20: The Last One**

Lloyd carried Maddie through the blizzard. His legs sank deeper into the snow each second. Every time a foot was burried in the snow, Lloyd would whisper to himself, assure himself that Maddie was going to be okay. Tell himself that everything would soon be back to normal. "Where is that house?" He mumbled under his breath. It was as if it was invisible. The house blended in with it's location making it hard to identify.

Maddie flinched in Lloyd's arms. She used her hands to brush the hair from her face weakly. Her eyelids were halfway open and she tried to speak to Lloyd. "No," Lloyd spoke as he walked harder. Suddenly, the Green Ninja felt himself hit something hard. Backing up, he used an arm to feel around for a doorknob. Nothing to the left but the end of the house. Skidding to the right, Lloyd's fingers crunched against a round object. Grasping it in his palm, Lloyd turned it to the right and slowly opened the door. Closing it quietly behind him, Lloyd began to feel warm. There was a long, narrow hall before him. Torches lit the sides and paintings were hung below them.

Unfamiliar paintings.

One foot after the other, he hustled through the corridor coming across the first door, well door frame. The metal white door had already been busted down. He carried on and whispered to Maddie, "It's going to be okay." Lloyd halted next to a door swung wide open. It was a cellar. No... a dungeon. Skipping ahead, Lloyd marched further until he reached another door with the word Library engraved on it. Deciding this was the safest place to hide, Lloyd walked in holding Maddie.

The inside was huge, it was a circular room with shelves and shelves of books. He carefully set Maddie on a couch, located on the right side of him, and patted her softly. Taking a stroll from one end to another, Lloyd searched for a book on healing. Dust was like a sorcerer, he could perform many spells. If so, maybe even a spell to heal Maddie. But since Lloyd knew that would never happen, he decided to do so himself.

"A... B... C... D..." Lloyd hummed while scanning each shelf. Just then, Lloyd heard a cough, "Maddie," he inhaled and raced to her. Before Lloyd could reach the couch, she held a hand out.

"It's... okay- just keep- looking," she said coughing up each word. Lloyd turned around continued looking for the right book.

"Q... R... S!" Lloyd jumped and slid out a book with the title Spells from it's place. Flipping through the dusty pages, Lloyd scanned them for a heading of Healing. "Come on, just hang in there Maddie," he called out to her. Suddenly, there was a sudden knock on the door. "Just a little more time!" Lloyd searched the room for something heavy. There were extra chairs and tables, so Lloyd shoved them in front of the door.

"Let go of me!" Lloyd heard a scratchy voice yell from the other side.

"Hold on there Cole, it'll just take a second," the man tugged at the door, "Or minute." He growled and kicked the door sharply.

"Sorry Maddie," Lloyd whispered to her and quickly hid behind a bookshelf. Breathing silently, Lloyd waited and the door was busted down. A boy about his age marched into the room. His pale skin made him look dangerous, his arm was reached out and pulled on a black collar.

Cole was on the other end, dying to break free. _Dust_, Lloyd thought and kept silent. He watched closely as Dust approached Maddie. _No_. The pale boy stroked her face dearly and muttered something under his breath. A whisk of purple circled Maddie's wound and closed it up.

Soon, Maddie's eyes lit up and she shot up, creaking her neck around to Dust. Before the girl could react, Dust used his magic to freeze her from saying a word. Throwing Cole against the shelf closest to Lloyd, the Green Ninja helped softly and stepped aside drawing no attention. Sweat trickled down his face and spine again as he held in his words. Cole was frightened of Dust, that wasn't normal but his memory was not fully brought back. He shivered and bowed before Dust holding in his tears.

Lloyd kept backing to the side until his palm hit something. It pressed in and the wall flipped over. "Woah!" He shouted as he was moved to the other side.

Dust glared at the wall and growled, banging at it. "I missed one," Lloyd heard him hiss. Afraid that Dust would find a way through quick, he hurried down to wherever this other end took him.

"I'll come back for you Maddie," he jogged faster, "Don't worry guys, I'll get you back. Now all I have to do is find my parents and uncle." Lloyd shook off his thoughts and prepared his next destination.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating... do NOT think I am abandoning this story and FanFiction; I AM NOT!**

**Sorry this chapter is a Little short too.**

**Yes I am able to still read and review on stories, but I just can't find enough time to update. That means expect SLOW ones to come.**

**My day is just really busy, I have to wake up early and get to school early. After that I have XC (Cross Country) practice till 4:45, and I get home around 5.**

**Yesterday I had to take my brother to my old Elementary School Carnival. The day before I had my first XC Meet. Or Race. So really busy.**

**Weekends are my most free time, but just keep that in mind.**

**Also, I've been noticing I've only been getting 1 review a chapter now. So please review to this chapter, I'd appreciate it a lot!**

**To _Shinxs_\- I can't wait for your next update on the story _Decision- A Rescue Mission_. Keep in touch! :)**

**R&amp;R**


	21. Broken Pieces

**I'm back! Told you I didn't abandon this story. I know I've been posting new ones, but well, I'm bored and tired. Anyways, here is my new chapter! I know it's been a long time since an update, but we all need time... right? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Broken Pieces**

Finding his parents was the number on thing on Lloyd's mind. He couldn't stop to rest or else he'd be caught. If he was caught, it was the end for him and his friends. His family. Pacing through the garden, he dug his fingernails into his head. Cole was lost. Kai, Jay, and Zane were taken by that Dust. And Maddie... Maddie... He could've protected her. But she got hurt. _Was_ hurt. And he just left her. Now even his parents were trapped somewhere.

He didn't know himself anymore. He wasn't even sure where he was. One minute Lloyd, the Green Ninja, was running as fast as he could from Dust, a secret passage in the walls. Hidden in the library. Then the next minute, he ended up here. Of all places, a beautiful, not demolished - yet - garden. It was lovely. Peaceful. Relaxing. A small water fountain sprouted from the left of a patch of lillies and roses. He sat himself on a bench and relaxed. Even though it wasn't initially part of the plan to take a break, Lloyd needed it.

Curling his fingers to his palm, Lloyd inhaled sharply. His blond hair fell down before his eyes and his green eyes sparked up at a garden gate. Tall, black, pointy, but sturdy. Like Cole. Suddenly, his fingers uncurled and he fell to his knees from the bench. He could've arrived sooner. Should've arrived sooner.

Then, he stopped and dried tears from his eyes. Why did he keep blaming himself? He had to pull it together. Standing up, Lloyd raced to what looked like a door to the inside of the house. He tugged and pushed but it wouldn't open. Lloyd gritted his teeth.

Taking one deep breath that filled his lungs, expanding as if he himself was a balloon, Lloyd kicked the door and surprisingly, it fell. Collapsed to the ground, landing silently.

Resting a palm against the door frame, Lloyd huffed and scurried through the halls. Breath suddenly out of control, he panted as he ran. Reaching out to the metal armor of a unexisting knight on the sideline, Lloyd pulled the sword. Tucking it to his back, he kept his running. The first thing he needed to do was find his parents.

Lloyd's mind wandered, leaving him blank. He didn't know where he was going. He ignored the voices around him until a certain voice caught his attention.

"Lloyd!" A familiar voice called. But it sounded fuzzy. Hurting his ears. Lloyd stopped and propped his sword out, scanning the area. "Lloyd!"

His memory triggered back and tears began to blur his vision. "Mom? Mom is that you?" He dropped the sword and it landed with a clank. Lloyd ran from place to place, "Mom? Mom?" He sniffed.

"Lloyd! To your right!" A second voice called.

"Dad!"

His feet turned and Lloyd was confused. All that he saw was a mirror. "Mom? Dad?" He walked up to it and fogged the space.

"Son!" Garmadon's voice said, filled with relief.

"Lloyd, Lloyd is that you?" Came a third.

"Sensei Wu!" Lloyd cried and wiped his face. "Where are you guys?"

"Lloyd listen to me," Misako began, but Lloyd still couldn't see any of them. "You are the only one left. Dust trapped us in here. Trapped us on the other side-"

"We're trapped in another realm. Quite similar to the Underworld. But not." Sensei continued.

Lloyd shook his head. "What- I'm confused. Similar to the Underworld... but... _not_?"

From the other end, Garmadon nodded. "You need to get us out. But most importantly, rescue the other Ninja. They're more important for your survival. I don't know how'll you'll need to do that, but find a way. Dust holds all his magic, but what you need to do is learn it. He can perform many tricks, but so can you. Or so will you," Lloyd stopped them there.

"How do you know so much about him?"

"There's not enough time to explain Lloyd. I can hear him. Feel his presence. Lloyd, you need to move- Lloyd?" Garmadon watched as his son tried to lift the mirror, "Lloyd put us down! Son. I order you to let go!"

"N-No!" He struggled and it fell on his back.

"Son! Put the mirror-" Lloyd turned and faced the incident. His mouth shaped open and he begun to cry again.

Rushing to the glass, Lloyd picked up the pieces. "Mom? Dad? Sensei Wu? No no no no!" He gripped his hair and pulled hard, hard enough for him to cry more. It was broken. He broke the mirror.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon. I had a game/meet yesterday and did an awesome job during the run, buuut I guess I drank to much water before the race so while I ran, it went... up and down and up and down.**

**Sorry for the late updates, been working on school stuff. Did I mention in Choir, we're working on doing a flash-mob?**

**Oh yeah.**

**We're gonna combine it with two other classes. It should be done by close to the end of October because... we're working on THRILLER! The dance moves are really easy, but to put them together is tricky.**

**Question(s) of the chapter: (I'll be doing this now)**

**1) Do you have an Instagram? If so please follow me and I'll follow you back. Or at least check me out on the internet**

** Cherrychanga_gal**

**2) How many of you saw Rainbow Rocks? If not, who's excited for it to come on the Hub Network/Discovery Family Channel on October 17th? Or the DVD release. I'm buying it.**

* * *

**To Shinxs:**

**If you are reading this... I'd like to say hi.**


	22. Escaping

**Chapter 22: Escaping**

"Bow before me," Dust smirked, a hand on his hips, his eyes peering over the Black Ninja. He kicked his side forcing Cole to fall to his side. Cole whimpered silently, gripping his rib. Someone crept up behind Dust, touching his shoulder. "Not now my love," he cooed and gripped her soft hands. Kissing it on the back, Cole tried to slash at Dust.

"What do we do with the girl?" The stranger put a hand on her hip and pointed at Maddie who still lay frozen on the couch.

Cole's eyes widened. "Nya," he whispered. Finally, it all came back to him. Cole really was a Ninja. He was chosen as one of the protectors of Ninjago. His brothers, his family, that Dust who lied to him entirely. Cole struggled to stand up but collapsed, hitting the his side, hurting it more.

Dusk forced Cole to bow again. "I said bow!"

"I did you fool," Cole scoffed as he rose. Dusk growled and pinned the Black Ninja against the wall, beside the shelf of books. "Let go of me!" Cole squirmed but couldn't move. From the corner of his eye, he could see Maddie. Lying helplessly on th couch, frozen in place. "Where are my friends?!" Dusk spit in his face. "Gah!"

"So you've chosen," the pale boy kicked Cole's legs. Cole bit his lip and held in the pain. Dusk let go and watched as Cole sunk to the ground, sniffing and breathing uncontrollably.

Nya laughed and linked her arm to Dust's. "No. Let go and leave." He ordered. Nya sighed and strolled out the door, blowing Dust a kiss before she slammed the door, shaking the room. He walked up to Cole, towering over him. "So you really think... You can get away? Your friends are changed. That Green Ninja has ran somewhere and I'm going to find him. But you Cole. I still need you."

Cole's legs shook. His hands trembled and he stared down at the floor. His stomach ached badly, he felt like he needed to vomit. Before her could speak, Dust continued. "You will listen to my orders. You will obey me... Cole." As Dust spoke, purple mist came out of his mouth, traveling to Cole's body.

The purple mist entered his body, consuming the brain first. Cole's mind was becoming weak. His vision turned blur and his breaths became wide and open. Fighting against the spell, Cole sprung forward and attacked Dust.

"Get off me!" Dust hissed and knocked Cole to the side.

"I am not a slave!" Cole picked himself up and threw his shoulders over the boy. "Especially to the dark!" Dust squirmed and kicked Cole's side again. Cole bit his lip, frustrated and grabbed a book, throwing it at Dust. Reflecting the throw, he walked closer to Cole. The Black Ninja pried himself up and wobbled over to hide behind the bookshelf.

"Come out you pesk!" Dust yelled and shot his hand through a row of books, blasting them away leaving a smoking hole. Cole gasped and ran to the side as fast as he could. His hand suddenly hit something, a button. Grinning, he pressed it and the wall threw itself over.

Dust twitched, his body surrounded in purple flames.

Cole didn't look back. He ran in between the walls until he was in a garden. "Lloyd!?" He cupped his hands over his mouth and tried again, "Lloyd!?" His eyes widened as he spotted the busted door. With no plan, Cole rushed back inside the building, following at what he assumed to be Lloyd.

"Lloyd? Lloyd?" Cole echoed through the halls. Suddenly, he noticed a small little green figure sitting beside a broken frame and shattered glass. "Lloyd?" Moving his legs, Cole bent down next to him.

"C-Cole?" He whispered while drying his tears. As his eyes locked on Cole, more tears began to swell. "How'd you find me? Are y-you still evil? I-" he jumped back.

Cole tugged on the Green Ninja' s sleeve. "Lloyd it's alright. I escaped and tried to find you. Dust however-"

Sighing heavily in relief, Lloyd looked back down at the broken mirror. "I broke it. I broke the mirror." Lloyd picked up a piece of glass and pressed it against himself. "Oww!" He pulled back swiftly and added, "Probably wasn't a smart idea..."

"What happened?" Cole asked Lloyd as he scanned the scene.

"My parents. Sensei Wu. They were trapped in there... and... and I was so determined to have them back that without thinking, I broke it."

"Well, sorry but we have to get a move on. Dust is still after me." He turned to face Lloyd who had stood up. "And Lloyd, this whole thing is about family. We're gonna free them _and_ destroy Dust."

* * *

**Well it looks like Cole found Lloyd... but remember before? Something from Dust came into Cole.**

**Anyway, the first couple chapters you heard that Dust was a magician. By now you should know that that isn't right. Leave your ideas of what Dust could be in the reviews.**

**So, I had meet yesterday. At Hartman Park. Wow that course was nice but my stomach ached badly causing me to fall back a little. Yes you might wonder, Why didn't she tell the Coach? Well, to be honest, I already had to sit out one meet and at least wanted do this one. Besides, it got better later...**

**Also, the only reason I'm actually posting today, on Friday, is because I have no school. Yipee!**

**I am in Middle School. My second to last year there, just to be clear I am NOT in elementary school.**

* * *

**Question(s) of the chapter:**

**1) Who is your favorite Ninjago Ninja? He or she will/might be included in My next story..**

**2) (Which is completely off topic) How many of you are going to watch Rainbow Rocks today on the Family Discovery Channel! Squee... I'm just too excited.**

* * *

**To Shinxs-**

**Welcome back FF sister. We are ALL together!**

**R&amp;R**


	23. Under His Spell

**Chapter 23: Under His Spell**

Cole jumped back, startled by a poke. His dagger fell to the tile floor echoing in the halls. Lloyd jerked his head in Cole's direction and raised a brow. The Black Ninja forced a smile on his face but it quickly dropped as his mind went blank. Suddenly, an eerie purple glow formed around Cole's eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows in. Lloyd had already begun to walk ahead, from behind, the Black Ninja wants to grab his neck and squeeze it till he wasn't breathing. Cole stretched out his arms and imagined the thought of it, he groaned and picked up his dagger by the hilt. The purple glow faded and Cole caught up with his friend, punching him in the shoulder.

"Oww," his mouth twisted and he walled faster.

"What? Just having fun," Cole mumbled the rest and slid his dagger into a pouch around his waist. As they walked, Cole began to think it was going to take forever to find their team mates. After all, this was an enormous house, filled with many rooms and doors. The glow came around again and Cole rolled his eyes. He followed as Lloyd made a sharp turn and snuck closer up to his back. An eyelid twitched and the boy reached for his dagger hilt.

Pulling his hand back, Cole realized he was making a mistake. He sucked in a breath... and stopped. His eyes stared at the floor and he frowned. As soon as he looked up, Lloyd was out of sight. "Lloyd?" He cried, "Lloyd?" Cole circled the hall then slipped his dagger out and dug it in his palm. He howled in pain and held the tears back, his lip quivered as Cole sunk to the ground.

What was happening to him? Why did he have the urge to kill his friends? The Earth Ninja pulled the blade out and blinked at his hand. A large cut swam down from the end of his fingers to his wrist. Blood flowed out and drooled down his arm like a river. The purple glow glowed stronger and brighter, Cole stood up.

"Lloyd!" He laughed and his eyes darted from left to right. Cole cupped his hands over his mouth, "Lloyd!" A brow was raised and he stamped a door against the ground causing it too shake. "Come out wherever you are Lloyd! You're the Green Ninja! Come and face me!"

Lloyd pressed his back against the wall. From his right he could hear Cole out of control. Holding on tight to the hooks on the wall, Lloyd balanced himself before he fell during the quake.

"Come out Lloyd!" His Earth friend bellowed. What had gotten into him? Could Dust have reached Cole again?

"Here!" Lloyd skidded to the side and inhaled, "Here- Here I am," Cole smirked, twirling the dagger in his good hand. "What- What happened to your... hand?" Lloyd could barely speak.

"Shut up, boy." Cole pretended to practice throwing the dagger at Lloyd.

Squinting, Lloyd noticed the purple aura around Cole's eyes. "What the?" He crouched down and lunged at Cole, knocking the dagger out of his hand. Cole flew back and cringed.

"Why you little-" Cole growled and punched Lloyd in the stomach. Lloyd gagged, he unsheathed his sword and ran for Cole. Jumping to the side, Cole tripped him and laughed.

"Ninja-GO!" Lloyd became a spinning green tornado. Cole stood there, his mouth a straight line. Kicking Lloyd randomly through the tornado, Lloyd fell back. The Black Ninja picked up his sword and held it up to Lloyd's neck.

Cole grinned, "Any last words?" Lloyd felt weak, he lifted his head up to get a clear view of behind Cole. He could see a figure, a shadow grinning widely, it's sharp teeth standing out. It moved it's arm up and the arm in which Cole held the sword immediately shot up. His brow curved in, his grin turning into a small smile. It was like a puppet. Dust must've done something to Cole making it so that he could be controlled to do whatever that shadow did. Cole was on strings. Invisible, well not even real strings.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and ran past Cole, stretching his arms out at the shadow. Cole turned and watched as Lloyd fought thin, invisible, and nothing air. The purple glow faded and he dragged Lloyd away. "Cole let go of me!" He squirmed.

"Come on, we have to move," Lloyd looked back up at his friend and noticed the glow had gone. Cole marched down the hall until he saw the busted walls and crumbled pieces. "We're here."

He released his grip from Lloyd and picked up a piece of the wall. Looking up, he saw the room he was in when he had no clue who too trust. But, there was no sign of his friends. "Cole, are you okay?" Lloyd came close and scanned the room just as Cole was doing.

He brushed Lloyd's hand off his shoulder, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. They're not here. We have to find Dust. He'll tell us where they are." Lloyd stared into Cole's eyes. He was determined, too determined. Cole was... freaking out.

Cole left Lloyd and took off in a different direction. While Lloyd was still deep in thoughts, he didn't realize he was alone. "Cole? Cole?"

They were separated.

Again.

* * *

**Well now you know what happened to Cole. And the next chapter will be based on the other three Ninja.**

**Also, I updated my Profile. Check it out!**

**Question(s) of the chapter:**

**1) Should I TRY and make a short Ninjago Christmas story since we still have... at least 2 months?**

**R&amp;R**


	24. Red, White, and Blue

**Note: Before reading. I have decided to update chapter EVERY Friday. Today is early because, well, tomorrow is Halloween! And stay tuned for my Halloween special...**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Red, White, and Blue**

"Why do I have to be on string?" Jay whined as he danced around his stage. After Jay had been transformed into a puppet, he was shrunken to miniature size. The Red Ninja grew annoyed and wanted to whack Jay in the head, but one, that would send him flying, and two as you know, it's hard to when you're frozen.

Zane watched as Jay annoyed Kai. "Stop it. Master Dust will come very soon." He said to them.

Kai growled. "Ha ha. Master Dust? He's not our master," Jay laughed the kicked the cardboard stage.

"Jay would you please just stop?" Kai groaned. Jay shook his head and tugged on the strings. He forced them to pull off on whatever was holding them, but nothing came.

"What is it with these strings? They're invincible!" Jay threw a leg but it was pulled down. He frowned and tugged one last time with the arms. "It's no use. Dust has Cole and Nya... and Lloyd... Lloyd is somewhere! We're hopped. Just like when the Great Devourer awakened! Oh mysterious God or something! Please so help us!" He cried and fell to his knees, looking like a beggar.

"Shut up Jay." Kai groaned.

Jay's head jerked around. "No you shut up. At least you're not a puppet!" Zane blew a huff and stared at the door. Unexpectedly, it flew open and Dust walked in with Nya trailing behind. What was odd was that there was a girl, floating in a sleeping position next to him.

"He got away!" Dust slammed his fist at a table. "Kai, I suggest if you want to live, take this girl back home to Ninjago City. And don't worry, she doesn't remember anything that happened," he snapped his fingers releasing Kai from staying frozen.

The Red Ninja nodded and carried the girl out the room. Dust glared at Zane, "Track down those two Ninja for me. I need them here. That Green one has power. I had it but they got away and went back into him." Zane just stared at his Master. "I said find them for me!" The White Ninja nodded and took out a sword, his shurikanes hidden in his Ninja gi. Passing Nya as he left the room, Zane left.

"That Black one needs to come back. If that spell I cast on him doesn't work-" he turned to Nya, "Yes... Nya find Cole for me. And don't do him any harm. Bring him back, unconscious would you please?" Nya smiled warmly and obeyed, for she thought Dust was her sweet heart.

Jay's eyebrows furrowed in, "Nya!" He cried after her. "Why are you doing this anyways? Why do you need Cole? Why do you- Oh well, actually it's pretty obvious of why you want Lloyd's powers.." Jay snickered.

"I will not have you interfere with my plans. I've heard of how funny you are boy. In the mean time, entertain me." Jay raised a brow and shook his head. "Do it!"

Suddenly frightened of what Jay had saw, he did so.

* * *

As Kai reached Ninjago City, he tapped the girl, "Huh?" She stirred.

"Hi," he said as the girl got up on her feet.

"Where am I? And what happened?"

Kai searched for an answer. "Uh.. You... You were lost and unconscious, found in the forest. So I'm going to take you home. I needed you awake because... I don't know where you live," he shrugged.

The girl's eyes lit up, "Oh, I can see my house from here. Thanks anyways!" She waved at Kai as she walked down the street to her house. Kai rubbed the back of his head. Who was she?

As Maddie opened the door, her mom came to hug her. "Oh Maddie you're back. Did you and Lloyd find his friends?" She asked.

"Lloyd?"

* * *

Zane held his sword out and searched for Lloyd. He could here murmuring close by. Taking side steps to the left,Zane located his target. Dragging the sword on the ground where it wasn't carpet, it made a sound of fingernails on a chalkboard.

Lloyd flinched and twitched. "Ugh, I hate that sound."

"Everybody does."

"Yeah, tell me about it- wait," Lloyd froze at that voice and turned around. "Zane?" He gasped. "Zane! Oh I'm so glad I found you! I-" he ran to the his white friend and hugged him. Zane kept a straight face and did not hug back. Lloyd let go and said, "Zane?" Immediately, the White Ninja slashes out his sword and poked Lloyd in the stomach. Lloyd jumped back. "Zane! What's gotten into you?" He cried.

"My mission is to bring you back to my Master. Alive." He said before kicking Lloyd in the head. Feeling dizzy, the Green Ninja collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Even reading or typing/writing that sentence, _Sound of fingernails running down a chalkboard,_ makes me think of it.**

**Everybody hates that sound... ugh...**

* * *

**Question(s) of the chapter:**

**1) What are you going as for Halloween?**

**2) Are you going Trick-or-Treating?**

** My answer. Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls.**

* * *

**Enjoy Halloween you guys!**

**And may Freddy Fazb****ear... Haunt the Night... *evil laughter***

**R&amp;R**


	25. Dancing with the Enemy

**Chapter 25: Dancing With the Enemy**

The Black Ninja brushed his wound, sighing at what it left behind. Mumbling to himself, he wished he hadn't left Lloyd behind. Cole brushed his bangs out of his eyes and continued walking; not turning back to go after Lloyd. Walking, Cole began to think he was trapped in here, and that he wasn't in an ordinary house. As he walked further down the hall, it suddenly twisted until all that could be seen ahead was a spiral of walls and carpets. Cole squinted his eyes; it hurt is eyes as a light grew from the middle.

Turning back, he stopped and jumped back startled. "Ahh!" he screamed as he was face to face with a metal empty suit. Cole breathed in and then blew it out to calm himself, "It's just knight armor," he chuckled. The Earth Master sighed.

He came across a painting which looked an awful lot like him, just with beady red eyes. Cole stepped back unsure of what it was trying to tell him. The Cole in the painting growled and its lips curved into a grin. Cole tilted his head and thought he saw a hand reach out and pull him into the painting. "Calm yourself Cole," he told himself as he fled the area.

Stopping at a white polished door, Cole opened it and went inside. It was a bathroom. He bent down by the sink and wet his face to wake himself up. Staring at himself in the mirror, Cole saw himself, again, except with strings hanging from his arms and coming up from his legs too. Cole shook his head in fear. "Wha?" he moved an arm up and watched as the string from the mirror too went up. Suddenly, the image faded and was replaced by his friends. Kai was sitting alone in a dark corner; all you could see of him was his red garment and watery eyes. Zane stood above an unconscious Lloyd, dropping his sword to the floor. And Jay, he was miniature in a shoe box with a very messy background. Even strings hung from him, and he danced before Dust who was snapping at the Blue Ninja with every step the small puppet took.

Cole burst out of the bathroom and searched for the right way out. He ran down the left hall and panted hard. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. Cole took out a dagger and ran it across the wall as he ran to sharpen it. Cole quickly stopped and turned around to wait for whoever was coming. He held out the blade and yelled, "Who's there?"

"Cole! Cole!" a voice cried. Cole lowered the blade and immediately recognized the voice.

"Nya!" he began to run but held himself back. "Wait," he whispered to himself. He didn't know if she was still under Dust's control. Stepping back, he kept running.

"Cole!" she cried again speeding up to catch up with him. Finally, Nya leaped and tackled Cole to the ground. "Oh Cooole," she cooed pinning him down.

The Black Ninja thought to himself, how is it that she's stronger than me? Is it possible Dust gained our powers back? Completely forgetting that Nya was still on top of him, she picked up his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Follow me," she murmured and swayed side to side. Her feet moved like she was dancing across the dance floor. Cole began to lose his sense of what he was supposed to be doing and followed Nya. He calmly swept her off her feet and brushed the bangs slightly off her face. Nya giggled. Cole flashed his teeth and took strides to the left, then right.

He kept in trance, moving with Nya until she blew a kiss at him.

Unexpectedly, a loud cry came from Cole's lips as they parted. He sunk deep to the ground holding, clenching his stomach. "I wouldn't even try," she smirked as Cole began to reach for his dagger, which lay across from him.

Nya lifted a foot and kicked Cole in the face. He howled in deeper pain, inching closer to the dagger hilt. Cole kept strong and hooked his fingers around the hilt, twisting his body to aim the dagger at Nya's face.

"You can't do it. You won't," she spat and kicked him one last time before the Black Ninja gave in.

"Y-You w-w-win," he stuttered as his body curled up into a ball, dropping the dagger.

Nya huffed. "Pathetic little Cole. I thought you were stronger than that! Aren't you the Master of Earth? A Ninja never gives up and never admits defeat," she picked up a sword that lie on the ground far from the dagger, and cut the air.

Cole opened his eyes. He began to think about Nya's words. She was right. But why was she saying all this when Dust had her under his control? Cole shook and reached out again, Nya kicked the blade away. She growled and swung at Cole's wrist, not cutting his hand off. "Ahh!" he hissed, but didn't pull back. Nya didn't know how to stop Cole without killing him and keeping him awake. Without thinking, she pressed her right foot against Cole's legs.

Squatting down next to him, Nya teased once more, "Black Ninja of Earth, oh heroic leader! Oh Cole, your strong enough, help us! Poor poor Cole, you should just wish you were still under Dust's control. If you hadn't run away, he wouldn't have sent me to come after you…" Cole gritted his teeth and sprayed at Nya's eyes. She squealed and fell back, the sword falling out of her possession.

Cole saw this as an opportunity to run, but he was still on the ground. Pushing himself to the sword, he used it to pull himself up on his feet. The purple glow spread around his eyes again and he aimed the sword at Nya. No, he couldn't kill her... He stared into Nya's desperate eyes, shaking his head, the purple vanished and he ran.

* * *

Zane hung Lloyd over his shoulder and fled, making his way back to Dust, his Master. From time to time, he thought he would hear Lloyd groan, but sometimes, it was just Lloyd's stomach. Halfway done with his walking, Zane heard another groan, but this time, it sounded high pitched. He ran fast, keeping his grip on the Green Ninja and came to a stop when he saw Kai's sister, lying on the floor.

"Nya, what happened?" Zane asked her, setting Lloyd on the ground.

"H-He got away," Nya hissed but it quickly turned into a wail. She tried to pry open her eyes but they stung. Cole had gotten away, but they had Lloyd.

"Master Dust will not be pleased," Zane stated and helped her up. Together, they dragged Lloyd the rest of the way down till they reached Dust's room. Opening the door, Zane's eyes spotted Jay, curled up in the corner of his box, and Dust on the other end, screaming and shouting at him. Not waiting for the right time to approach, Zane opened the door wider. "Master, we have something for you," he bowed and Nya walked over beside Dust. Zane presented Lloyd, unconscious.

"Where is Cole? I specifically ordered for you to bring the Green one," Dust pointed at Zane, then at Nya, "And for you to bring me Cole."

"He got away. I-" Nya began but was cut off.

"Don't start. I need him. He is the strongest of the four; unbreakable and trustworthy. Find him!" Dust yelled, pounding his clenched fist against the arm of a chair. Zane and Nya nodded their heads in slight fear and fled the room. Dust turned to Jay, and then stared at the empty room with only him, a small wooden puppet, and a Green Ninja inside. "Where is Kai?" Jay shrugged and hid is face from Dust. "Don't answer me!"

As if on cue, the Red Ninja bolted in the room, panting. "Sorry sir that I took a while," Kai gulped and felt a sharp pain in his throat. He didn't feel comfortable calling him sir.

"You!" Dust glared at Kai. "Help your friends find that Black Ninja, Cole…"

"But-"

"No buts!" he snapped and added, "Or else," Dust flicked his wrist causing a knife to appear in his palm. Kai bit his lip and nodded his head, fleeing. Dust smirked and picked up Lloyd, throwing him into a glass tube but holding Lloyd's hand tightly. An eerie green mist flew out from Lloyd and into Dust's free palm. The pale boy grinned and stuffed it into a container.

"If that Black Ninja wants to save his friends, and free this Green Ninja's soul… he'll have to bend to my will…." Dust cackled. From behind, Jay shook in terror, feeling a tug on his string.

* * *

**Question(s):**

**1) How was Halloween?**

**2) Plans for Weekends?**

**A/N - I got this book over the weekend titled _Alice in Zombieland _and it is fantastic. Plus, one of the character's is named Cole! I'm planning to second book tomorrow.**

**R&amp;R **


	26. A Mistake

**Chapter 26: A Mistake**

Maddie picked up a pen and doodled over her napkin during dinner. Her mom sat across from her, eating her food without any distractions other than her daughter, drawing. "Honey, what are you drawing there?" she asked.

Maddie picked up her napkin and showed it to her mom. The woman's eyes gazed over the picture. There were different figures in different colors, but a lot of green. "I don't know, I just-"

"This reminds me, how's Lloyd? You came back so soon and didn't bring Lloyd to, well, at least say 'Hi'. Instead, a red ninja was with you."

"Ninja? Mom, who's Lloyd? And I've never met the Ninja of Ninjago City before. It'd be a miracle too though," Maddie groaned and snatched the paper out of her mom's hands.

"You don't remember Lloyd?" The young teenage girl shook her head.

* * *

Lloyd's eyes blinked. He held his head and sat up straight. He felt, empty inside. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw a glass container with a green mist in it. No. It couldn't be. But it was.

The Green Ninja felt himself slowly slip away, well, at least just sleep for a long time like Sleeping Beauty. Lloyd knocked on the tube trying to be as quiet as possible. Dust was sitting on the other end, but listening to music. "I wonder what he listens too," Lloyd whispered to himself and knocked one more time.

This got Jay's attention. The mini puppet came out from the side of the box and saw Lloyd, his eyes were big and his mouth hung open. Lloyd was about to laugh, laugh loud enough to startle Dust. He fogged the tube and wrote with his fingers before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Help... me?" The miniature Ninja made out and waved his wooden arms. "How am I supposed to do that?" His voice had gotten higher and his face scrunched up into a messy face. Lloyd pointed at the container, swaying, almost hitting the tube. Jay jumped off the table the box was atop of and climbed the opposite counter. His small fingers hooked into the handle bars of the drawers and he climbed higher.

Jay struggled to keep up because his strings had weighed Jim down as they hovered below him. His hand reached out for the next ledge and he slipped, Lloyd bit his lip. Regaining his balance, Jay held on. As he reached out for the next ledge, Jay missed.

Falling to his doom onto the floor, he would be broken into tiny pieces, scattered across the carpet. He would wake Dust. Just before he hit the ground, a hand caught him and perched him on a shoulder. Jay shook his head. When he faced Lloyd, he noticed that he was failing to keep up. Lloyd sank down, deeper to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Jay cried, alerting Dust. The man who saved him hid in the shadows, and let Jay hop onto his palm. "Cole?" He winced. It was too dark to see who it was, but Jay could somewhat tell.

"Shh..." He ordered and watched as Dust came face to face with Lloyd.

"Where is Cole?" He growled at him. Lloyd was on the ground, his eyes barely able to keep open.

"I'll n-n-never t-t-tell y-you," he shuttered. Dust pretended to whack Lloyd.

"Fine, you'll die anyways before you get to see your friends again." Cole moved to the side. His eyes darted as he looked for an escape without Dust seeing. Suddenly, Cole froze. He couldn't move at all, Jay hopped off onto a couch closest to them. He watched as Cole was dragged out of the dark. "You think I wouldn't notice?" Cole wanted to clench his fists.

Dust released his hold and Cole collapsed to the ground. He panted like a wild animal as the purple glow came around again. His head darted up and he pounced at Dust. Laughing like a maniac, Dust stepped to the side causing Cole to bump into a wall. The Black Ninja went for his extra dagger and ran to Dust. He aimed the dagger at Dust's heart, ready to pierce it, Dust flicked his wrist. The dagger turned around and faced Cole's instead. Running too fast, it sunk through, digging down catching Cole's heart.

The anger in Cole's face dropped and he fell to the ground holding his chest, ripping out the dagger out. Blood stained it perfectly. Dust hovered over him. "I need you Cole. And you of course, want to live. I'll tell you this, I'll let all your friends free, and I mean ALL of them, in exchange for you to serve me, do whatever I tell you too."

Cole groaned, "N-n-never," his voice came out a hoarse whisper.

"You sure? You'll die. I'll be partly happy and your friends won't."

The Black Ninja gasped for air, uncontrollably. The purple glow drifted. He wanted to live, he didn't want to die. "If you choose to live, you won't die..." Dust hissed into Cole's ear.

* * *

**Just to be clear, my OC Maddie will be an important character? I'm not really sure how to put it, but you get the point, right?**

**Question:**

**1) Do you play sports? If so, what do you play?**

**My answer: **

**I play Basketball, Cross Country, Swimming. Etc. I took Cross Country for first season sports at my school. I'm doing Basketball for my second season. I won't be playing anything for third season, which is volleyball and I'm working on that unit in Fitness, I might take it next year. For fourth season I'll be doing Track &amp; Feild. I also had Tennis as an option but it's way easier to find summer camps for Tennis. Not much Track &amp; Feild.**

**To substitute for third season sports, I might take Skiing...**

**:)**

**R&amp;R!**


	27. Courage

**Chapter 27: Courage**

Lloyd coughed before he let out one last breath. Jay clasped his hands over his mouth and swam back into the shadows. He had to stay hidden from Dust. First, Lloyd was the only one to save them, now, it was just him. Jay. What did he know about-

A chill ran down his spine as he watched Cole give into Dust. There was no other choice if he chose to die. Death was a sad and painful thing, no one would want it to happen to them. The Blue Ninja felt for his nun chucks. Surprisingly, they shrunk with him and were, too, wooden. His teeth clamped together, who knew the dark was so cold? Literally.

"Stand over there," Dust ordered to a Cole whom was healed, but left with a scar on chest and palm. Cole walked over to the other side of Lloyd and bowed his head. Dust placed a hand on top of his heart and the purple mist flew out. Cole, who was holding in a deep breath, released it.

Before leaving, Dust tied up Cole's arms and legs to make sure he wouldn't escape. Dust was going to sought out to find Zane, Kai, and Nya so that he could tell them that they were to stop. Cole pleaded to Dust not to leave him like that, so, to ignore the whining, Dust stuffed a gag in his mouth.

Jay flinched when Dust came close to his area. Dust's eyes traced up and peered at Jay. The Blue Ninja grew stiff, his muscles tensed. Daring not to move, Jay kept still until Dust went.

But he never did.

"I change my mind," Jay saw him smirk. A hand reached out to grab the little blue puppet. Quickly, Jay ducked so that Dust would miss. He heard him growl. Dust moved his hand along the top of the couch, while Jay avoided every spot. With no plan in mind, Motor Mouth jumped off the couch and fell to the floor. It hurt his wooden arms bad. They freaked and seemed broken, but weren't. Huffing, Jay picked himself up and hid under the couch.

Dust heard the smack to the ground and bent down. He scoured the floor but there was no sign of the Blue Ninja. He cursed under his breath and looked back at Lloyd, then to Cole. The Black Ninja sat there, with furrowed brows. He tried to say something but it didn't come out clear with the gag in the mouth. Cole kicked at the air. Dust's laugh turned into a small chuckle and he wiped a tear of joy from his eye before leaving.

Motor Mouth crawled out from under the dusty space beneath the couch. He turned his head and darted for Cole. "Don't worry Cole. I'll get you free." He whispered. Cole struggled desperate to get out. His eyes were fierce. Before Jay did anything, he took the gag out of Cole's mouth.

Cole smacked his lips. "Bleh. My mouth is dry," he informed. Cole stared down at Jay who didn't respond. "Hurry up!" Jay kicked Cole but it felt like a little whack. "Here, use my dagger that fell... over there," Cole suggested, mentioning with his head. Jay scuttled across the floor and picked up the heavy blade.

"Dude this is heavy!" He whined, careful not to drop it. Jay toppled from side to side, getting closer to Cole.

"Careful Zap-Trap!" Jay growled. He landed the sharp end on the rope and sawed, as slow as ever. Cole rolled his eyes, "This will take forever."

"I'm trying!" Jay's voice came out high pitched like a toddler. Cole bent his head down and opened his mouth, asking for Jay to stuff the hilt to the side. Jay did as so and Cole sawed through the ropes himself.

Right before Cole was able to loosen his hands, he made a face, dropping the dagger. Jay shook Cole's leg, but it was no use. "Trying to escape?" Came a voice from behind the wooden puppet. Jay turned around to face Dust, backing up. "You agreed to serve me Cole. To keep that promise-"

"I never promised you!" He scowled.

"Be quiet!" Dust hissed. "I ensure you that you will bow down to me!" Kai, who had just entered the room with Zane and Nya, flinched.

Dust marched up to Cole, his shadow dark and eerie. Cole felt powerless against him. He felt eyes, poring holes in him. Truth be told, there were eyes watching him. Cole tilted his head to the side and saw Kai with a frown on his face.

"No I won't!" Cole said in the dead silence. Dust was reaching for some supplies on a table nearby until he nearly fell. Dust cranked his neck at Cole and smirked, picking up a syringe and walking closer. Cole squared his shoulders. "You'll never get me to do what you want!" Kai shook his head. Cole ignored it, smirking, and said in a low whisper.

"I'll never betray my friends..."

* * *

**Question(s):**

**1\. Who's excited for the new Ninjago coming in 2015? Or at least heard of the rumors... I emailed Kelly Metzger and she confirmed it. It was also confirmed at Comic-Con. So who knows... but who's excited?!**

**2\. What are you thinking about the new Ninjago AND live triangle situation?**

**A/N - I got the MOVIE! Woooo! RAINBOW ROCKS!**

** And P.S. this story will be over in few more chapters... just a heads up!**

**R&amp;R**


	28. Your Way? How About MY Way

**Surprise! Early chapter! I just wanted to say thank you to all you wonderful reviews, as this story is really close to the end... thanks sooo much and keep on reading readers!**

**P.S**

**Happy Birthday to my Brother!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Your Way? How About _My _Way...**

_No, no, not again_... Kai cried in his head. His team mates have suffered through too much, especially Cole, their leader. He knew a leader was to look out for his team and do whatever they could to protect them, and if that meant putting themselves before others, Kai just wouldn't allow it.

He darted off into the halls, running as fast as he could from Dust. Footsteps pounded behind him. Nya and Zane were gaining on him. Turning at each corner, Kai didn't look back. At last, he saw a large door, one fit enough for the exit.

"Kai! If you run-" Nya began as she paced faster. Kai glued his eyes before him and ran, harder and harder. He had to get Maddie, or at least find a way to get back Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Misako. But no, there wasn't enough time to get the three back, he had to race to Ninjago City and-

"Give. Me. Food!" The thing mumbled. He yanked Kai's collar and forced him on his feet. "Food!" He gritted his teeth in Kai's face and licked his lips.

"Oh no," Kai hesitated. He couldn't bare look at him. It was Cole. His skin was tinted grey and his eyes were bloody shot red as they stared deeply into Kai's eyes; they spoke only one word...

_Hungry_.

Kai kicked him in the stomach and reached for anything to defend him from Cole. "Food!" Cole growled and reached out his arms for Kai. The Red Ninja had to act fast, he swiped his feet under Cole's and he fell smack to the ground. Kai turned and ran, pushing past Zane and Nya.

"Kai down here!" Something shouted at him. Stopping just for a quick search, he saw Jay bouncing up and down, flailing his arms. Kai bent down and scooped him up, setting him on his shoulder. "We have to get out of here. Lloyd is dying in there. Cole is an "under control zombie". And Nya and Zane-"

"Cole's a zombie?"

"Well, not really. But, sorta. Just... well, yeah... pretty much," Jay shrugged. "Except he doesn't want your brains. He's under Dust's control, he wants you."

"Great! Now I'm a target!" Kai groaned and forgot what he was doing. The door was on the other side, where he'd encountered Cole. "We have to go back. The exit was back there," Jay's jaw dropped open.

"Are you kidding me?!" He screamed in a high pitched voice. "No. I won't let you."

"Too bad. I'm bigger than you," Kai smirked and turned around.

* * *

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone and peace out - oh and *below**

**R&amp;R**


	29. Turning Back the Clock

**Chapter 29: Turning Back the Clock**

"Jay, I need you to free Lloyd -" Kai began...

"Uh-bu-bu-bu-bup! Hold on there - again - you want _me_ to go back _there_?" he spoke as he pointed towards the empty hallway on the other end, "And free Lloyd when Dust is still in there!?" he whined, biting off his finger nails.

Kai set Jay on the floor and crouched down. He grimaced. "Yes." The Blue Ninja crossed his arms, "Lloyd's the one who knows if there's a library in here, and we need it to destroy Dust." Jay sighed.

"Okay... fine," he turned and saluted to Kai, then fled the space. Kai curled his fists and concentrated. He could do it. He could reach his True Potential once again. Finally, he opened his eyes, relaxing his muscles and walked...

* * *

Finding is feet, Jay lifted himself up from the fall. Had he known that there was that steep climb, Jay would have watched hit tiny feet. He panted as he ran but felt strong and fast... speedy almost. He dashed down the carpet and took a sharp turn. There he was, back at the room where Cole and Lloyd had suffered. Using all his strength to push the door just a little open, he peaked in. Dust wasn't in there. _Uh - oh, _he thought, sweat trickling down his back, softening the wood. What if Dust was behind him? Ready to attack? Jay quickly zoomed in and thrust himself at the door.

And it didn't touch.

"Awe come on! Dude! It hardly even moved!" Jay cried and pushed harder. "Ugh! Phew!" He jumped onto the table leg and climbed. Struggling to reach the top he relaxed a while in between transition. "Only... a little... more..." he told himself and grunted. Seeing the table top close enough to him, he stretched out his hand and gripped onto the surface.

Pulling himself on top, Jay shook himself off and hid behind a jar. His eyes scanned the through the items and his eyes lit up. Running to a container that held a green orb, he pressed his back against the jar and pushed it towards the end of the table.

_Crack_

"Okaaay, bad idea," Jay glared down at the cracked glass and threw himself off the table. Landing on his face, Jay wiped his nose and marched up to the wandering green glow. He pointed at Lloyd, who sat still, dead, in the tube. The green glow floated over to Lloyd and flew through the glass, like a ghost.

Lloyd gasped and sat up, holding his head. "What - What? Aren't I dead?"

"Lloyd!" Jay cried with excitement and pressed his wooden face to the tube, facing Lloyd. "Kai and I need your help. There's a library here right?" he asked. Lloyd nodded. "Great! We need your help to lead us there. And the more of us, the more of a chance we have at defeating Dust and freeing everyone, including your parents."

The Green Ninja grinned. He missed his parents, it was his fault they were "gone". "Back up," he ordered and pressed his fingertips against the tube, concentrating inside. His forehead scrunched into wrinkles and slowly, the glass began to melt. He smirked and stepped out, perching Jay on his shoulder.

Jay took out his wooden nun chucks and shouted -

"Let's go!"

* * *

Dust wandered through his library, burning all the books that would be useful for the remaining Ninja. His eyes squinted as flames engulfed the room. He flicked his wrist and instantly, the fires died down and the room looked as new.

He shut his eyes and he disappeared.

The Ninja wouldn't be able to stop him.

He was already strong enough to defeat them single handed.

He just needed time...

* * *

"Stop right there Cole!" Kai demanded and put his hand out, his palm facing the zombie.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare," it laughed at the boy in flames. Kai's face squirmed, he thought Cole could only say the words _hungry_ and stuff. "I'm not the kind of "zombie" you would think I am. And, just to be clear, I'm not afraid of fire." He smirked and pulled out his daggers from his belt. Kai gulped. Since when did zombie's act this way?

Cole thrust the daggers and they zoomed towards Kai's head and chest. He leaped to the side avoiding the blades. Everything around him heated, giving Cole an open target. He pulled out a crossbow from his back and aimed.

"What?" Kai screamed and rolled to the other side. Laughing, Cole stuck another arrow in and released. Kai's eyes widened with horror and he shielded his face with his arms. Ready for the arrow to sink in deep through the skin and come out the other end, Kai waited, but nothing came.

He opened an eye and peered above his arms. There was a large wall of clumped up stone guarding him. But how?

His answer was right beside him. Lloyd's palm was open flat, waiting for Kai to hold on.

The Red Ninja touched his hand to Lloyd's and Lloyd helped him up. "Thanks," he said while dusting himself off.

"Jay told me where you were and I heard you in trouble," he answered.

"But, I never called for help," Kai confessed, still hiding behind the rock wall.

"I _saw_ you, there, you happy now?" He joked and peeked out from the side of the wall.

Cole was grumbling to himself, the crossbow safely tucked behind his back. "So hungry... Gah!" he yelped and dropped to the floor. His head hung down and Lloyd thought he had knocked out or something. Then, an arm twitched and his head lifted higher till you could see his eyes. A what was once a frown turned into a large smile and he stood up. Cole chuckled and limped towards Lloyd.

"Uh, Kai..." Lloyd started. "KAI!"

Kai's head jerked up and he was grabbed by Lloyd. They ran until they came to a left turn.

"Here! I'm over here!" A tiny voice cried. Jay was once again jumping to get their attention.

"Come back here!" They heard Cole's voice echo.

"RUN!" Jay managed to cry as he was lifted to Lloyd's shoulder.

"Over there! There's the library!" Lloyd pointed. Nearing the door, they were stopped by a shurikane. Four actually.

Jay nearly fell off Lloyd's shoulder, but gripped onto his collar for a better hold.

"Kai! Where do you think you're going?" his sister's voice called, raspy and _dark_. "You're not thinking of stopping my Dust are you?" Kai growled and turned around. He pounced at Nya and pinned her to the ground. Yelling, screaming at her.

"This isn't you sis! Snap out of it! You HATE Dust, he's the bad guy here. You love Jay, you - you -" he was flown off of her by a whack to the ribs. He groaned, sliding down the wall. "I..."

"Lloyd, just grab Kai and run inside!" Jay yelled in his ear.

"I do not think that is a satisfying idea," a monotone voice spoke. He wielded two swords and grimaced at him. "You, Lloyd, need to be taken back to my master," he pointed with the edge of his sword.

"I don't think so," Lloyd blasted Zane, Nya, and Cole, grabbed Kai and stuffed themselves in the room. He set Jay down on a shelve, "Get to work finding a useful book!" he ordered.

"Aye aye," he saluted and scanned the titles. "I can't - I can't find one!"

Lloyd scoffed, "Look harder!"

"Lloyd it's not here! Let's just go!" Jay begged.

"No, we can't! We can't leave Kai and we can't leave our friends!"

Jay kicked the dust and flailed his arms, "It's our only chance for survival! Would you like Ninjago to be doomed for eternity, while all of _us_ serve Dust and your parents are gone! Gone to somewhere, and - and -" he paused. "But the point is, we can head back to the Bounty, gather all the time we need and research about Dust there. Or -"

"Or, we can go to Mystake," Lloyd whispered softly which made it hard for Jay to hear.

"Excuse me, but go where?" The Blue Ninja clad chuckled.

"We could go to Mystake! Grab some Traveler's Tea!"

Jay's eyes lit up, "Lloyd you're a genius!" he piped and dropped his gaze at the door. "Uh..."

Lloyd turned around slowly to face Maddie. "Lloyd!" she cried and ran in for a hug. "I was wondering where you were and found your friends, I guess, hitting at the door. So I tazored them and am busting you two free!"

"You mean three, don't forget Kai," Lloyd motioned to Kai who lay helplessly against the wall.

"Oh I counted him silly!" Lloyd's face scrunched up. Squinting, Maddie saw a miniature blue figure sitting on the shelf. "Oh, I must've not counted _him_," she giggled and began to open the door.

"No! Wait! We won't want to get caught. I have a better idea," Lloyd smirked and turned to where Jay stood.

* * *

Kai tossed coins onto the counter and fidgeted with his hands, beginning to get serious. "Mystake, Traveler's Tea, now." he demanded, striking a finger at the wood. Mystake shook her head, "What? I asked!" he cried until Lloyd pushed the Red Ninja out of the way.

"Three Traveler's Tea, would you please?" Lloyd smiled. Mystake nodded and went out back. Arriving back at the counter with four Traveler's Tea, she grimaced at Kai.

"You should have asked nicely you fool."

Kai's jaw dropped open, "I am not a fool, to be clear," he stated in Mystake's face.

Once they left, Lloyd handed a package to each person. Jay was still perched on Lloyd's shoulder and would be leaving with Lloyd since he was still little. "Now remember, one of us is required to go back to the time when Dust... well let's just call it, was granted his powers? Anyways, someone else will have to go back in time to a library, any library. One with millions of books, where we could actually research about whatever Dust is. The last person get's to go with whomever." Lloyd explained.

"We'll need these," Lloyd handed out walkie - talkies to the other two, "to be able to stay in touch," he said and nodded at them.

"I'll take when Dust got his powers, or however this happened," Kai volunteered.

"Alright then, Jay and I will get the library," Lloyd put out before Maddie could.

"I'm coming with Lloyd," she suggested.

Before any of them said anything else and drank their tea, Kai squeezed in between Maddie and Lloyd. "Hold on, if Lloyd gets Maddie to tag along _and _Jay, I'm just going to be the only one? No. I won't work with that, Lloyd, gimmie Jay," Kai pleaded.

Staring into Jay's eyes, Lloyd handed him over.

"Thank you."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, feeling sorry for Kai. Why? _I_ don't know why...

"Drink up," he said lifting the tea to his face...

* * *

**So, Kai and Jay are heading back to watch Dust "receive" his "powers", and Lloyd and Maddie are going to a library... fascinating... ha ha.**

**Chapter Q:**

**1\. Have you been on the Ninjago site lately and seen the new suit variants? Eeek!**

**2\. Have you seen the TWO sneak peeks?**

**R&amp;R**


	30. Time Problems

**Chapter 30: Time Problems**

Dust toyed with the syringe bottle, grimacing. He couldn't believe it worked. Two of the Ninja had fallen under his control, the lovely Sister of Fire, tricked to think she was in love with him.

The other three Ninja, they had fallen right into Dust's trap. He knew that if he'd burn the books, the Green one would surely think of going back in time to stop Dust... Dust laughed.

What they didn't know was that Mystake was under his control too. He had brainwashed anyone that could help the remaining team. He trapped Lloyd's parents in a different dimension.

He had more power than anyone...

"They got away," a voice said behind him. Dust raised a brow.

"Explain." He ordered and slumped into his wheeled chair. The Black Ninja leaned against the door frame, groaning. He plucked the string of his crossbow as he explained to Dust what went down.

"The girl came back," Nya chimed in. "That useless, weak, pathetic girl-"

"She was brave enough to knock us out!" Cole growled through clenched teeth. He curled his fingers into a ball, ready to hit Nya, by all means.

Just then, Zane came in, "She tazored us." He corrected. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" Nya and Cole cried in unison.

Dust stood up and drove the three apart. "Settle down, though I do love the chaos," he added and pointed a finger at Nya, "Maddison? She came back?" He asked her. Nya nodded. "It seems like my power didn't hold her enough."

Cole stepped forward, "Let me track them down, Master," he smirked and scoffed, adding, "Those two don't have a brain." Zane was offended.

Dust waved him away, "No. They - They're split up, is that so?" He quirked a brow. Zane simply blinked. "A blink tells me nothing!" Dust shouted at the White Ninja and sighed, rubbing his forehead with the tip of his fingers. "Mystake was to give them a tea that left them hanging from nowhere. Trapped." He walked over to his table and rested his palm.

"What now?" Nya asked, breaking the silence.

Cole tightened his fist until his knuckles became white.

Finally, Dust came forward, ready to talk. "Nya, I need you to spray this, on every citizen in Ninjago," he handed her a large bottle, "One spritz." Then, he faced Zane and Cole. "Now, which one of you should get the fun job here, hmm?" He smiled.

Zane and Cole eyed each other. "Zane," he began, the White Ninja's eyes lit up. Literally. "Follow me," he motioned and they left Cole standing alone.

Soon, Dust came back, holding Cole's crossbow. "What?" Cole jumped and searched himself for the bow. "How did you?"

"Cole, Zane will help you monitor and track down Kai, Lloyd, Jay, and Maddison. Your job is too hunt them down, and kill them. All." Dust sneered, throwing the bow into the air. Cole caught it with his right hand and secured it to his back.

"I understand, but, didn't you say they were trapped in nowhere?"

Dust cleared his throat, "Exactly. They were supposed to. But they ended up where they wanted to end up. Mystake either freed herself from my spell, or it didn't work. Again."

The Black Ninja nodded his head and left, out the door, slamming it. He gripped the hilt of his dagger firmly. Kill them.

That seemed like an easy job.

* * *

"No, it's because the _P_ is silent!" Jay laughed, wiping a tear from the edge of his eye. "Get it?"

Kai was growing annoyed by Jay's childish voice and activities, he needed a break. "Is it just me, or did you suddenly become more like a toddler when you shrunk, hmm?" Jay snorted.

Folding his arms across his chest, he spoke in a whiny tone, "Hey, I gotta do something!" Lifting his hand, Kai's middle finger and thumb jointed, ready to flick Jay off his shoulder. Shielding his face, Jay laughed obnoxiously, "Okay, okay, I'll stop!" Kai brought his hand back down.

The Red Ninja pushed open the door and poked his head out. Silently, he jumped from door to door to figure out where to look first. They needed to know how Dust got his powers, what he was, his backstory.

He wandered from room to room, finding nothing. Just as he was about to give up, he heard sobbing. Taking a few steps back, Kai peered his head in the room. Jay, who was still perched at the top climbed up onto Kai's messy brown hair. From Kai's perspective, he could see a pale boy with purple eyes, sitting on the edge of his bed, wiping tears from his eyes.

Dust.

But where were his parents? Kai squirmed and snuck into the room, staying within the shadows. Jay nearly sneezed, but held it in, instead nearly falling off.

"_That's_ Dust?" Jay whispered into Kai's ear. Kai nodded, surprised to see Dust, crying.

"Stupid friends. Stupid school. Stupid parents," Dust muttered and cursed under his breath.

Kai froze, _How old was this kid?_

"I wish I could get everything the way I want," he pouted, folding his arms across his chest. The boy lifted a book from his nightstand and flipped to a marked page. "Aha," he exclaimed, rubbing his fingers together. Chanting a rhyme, Dust was confronted by a man who looked odly like Sensei Wu, but at the same time wasn't.

* * *

"Library!" Lloyd pointed at a patch of books.

"Hello?" A voice called, stopping Lloyd and Maddie in their tracks. Turning their heads, a boy with the widest grin stood before them, holding a bottle of -

"The tea!" Maddie yelled and ran to the boy. The little boy threw the bottle in the air and it landed somewhere in the books, thankfully not cracking. Lloyd growled. "Lloyd, we need that tea!" she cried, running back to position herself beside the Green Ninja. When she turned to look back at the young boy, he was gone. "Come on!"

They rushed into the library. How were they gonna find it in all these stacks and rows of books?

"That was our ticket home..."

* * *

A fuzz.

The voice buzzed in.

"Cole. Cole can you hear me?" Zane asked through the computer.

Putting his finger up to his ear piece, Cole commed, "Yes, I can hear you."

Sitting back in his chair, Zane lifted the microphone closer to his lips. "Excellent. Now the Ninja are somewhere here. I can see their presence on the screen," Cole turned to the left, twirling the dagger in his good hand. "You are getting closer." Taking bigger steps, Cole paused. He heard voices.

Not two, but _four _voices.

Ignoring the weirdness, he jumped the corner and tackled Kai to the floor, far away from Dust's door. Jay hiccupped and ran to them, but was set back by a cage made of unbreakable stone.

Kai kicked at Cole's stomach, groaning, but forcing himself to fight to defend himself. He unsheathed his sword and charged at Cole. Thinking ahead, Cole thrust his daggers at Kai, pinning him to the farthest wall. Discouraged, Kai ripped through the blades, it slicing his Ninja Gi.

"Cole, what is going on?" Zane asked, "Did you locate them?"

"Not now Zane," Cole clenched his teeth. Kai's eyes lit up.

"Zane?" he jumped at Cole and ripped the ear piece from his ear. Cole howled. "ZANE!" Kai shouted into it, "Zane, it's me! KAI! Come back to me Za-" Cole knocked him to the ground, lifting a foot and pressing it down on his chest.

* * *

Zane heard a familiar voice. Like an ally.

He stopped a minute to think.

Suddenly, his gears locked on and he remembered.

"Kai..." he muttered, but no one answered.

* * *

**Finished Chapter 30! Yay!**

**Zane... he remembers... Yay!**

**R&amp;R**


	31. Crushed

**Chapter 31: Crushed**

* * *

Lloyd and Maddie rummaged through the stacks of books.

"That… that… that little brat!" Lloyd cried helplessly as he dug deeper. "I can't believe he stole the bottle of what was left of the tea!"

"Lloyd, be patient. We'll find it soon," Maddie soothed him.

"Your sounding a lot like my mom," he chuckled and threw more books into the air.

"If only we didn't tumble into him. We were lost in his childish play voice. We shouldn't have... Trusted him…" his voice trailed off into the distance. Then, he murmured, "Just like the Ninja did to me when they first had me aboard."

But now, the Ninja were gone; taken away from him.

His muscles tensed and his face reddened, his brows furrowed and Lloyd kicked the books into the air.

"We have to hurry! The faster, the sooner we get out and get my - I mean - them back," he ended with a sigh.

* * *

Zane sat behind the control panel, fusing with the buttons.

He had lost contact with Kai, whom he just remembered. Cole, whom he'd help send out to _kill_ Kai. The White Ninja stood up from his chair and confronted to the door. He had a mission, a role to play...

He was brave.

He was selfless.

He was Master of Ice.

He was a Nindriod.

He was -

_Zane._

* * *

Maddie left Lloyd to search for the tea while she went to get the book. Once they had it, Lloyd and the Ninja would be able to stop Dust from his plans. The last thing she remembered when she was down there was seeing a pale boy and another in a black suit. The pale boy, whom she assumed to be Dust based on Lloyd's given description, had froze her with his magic and erased her memories, starting from her meet with Lloyd.

She ran her finger against the spine of the books, the edges bumping across her finger tip. Mattie's eyes narrowed into thin slits as she read each title at a quick pace.

"Found it yet Lloyd?" she shouted, not leaving her gaze.

"No!" Lloyd replied with a huff and threw some more books.

When Mattie finished all the books on the shelf, she picked up the books Lloyd had thrown. "No, nada, nope," she repeated while her eyes skimmed the pages. From the corner of her eye, a bright gold book sparkled. She swooned and crept closer to the enchanted book. Reaching out to it, Mattie flipped through the pages, nodding.

This was the right book.

"Lloyd!" she called, smirking, "I think I know how to defeat Dust..."

* * *

"Let's finish this now, hmm?" Cole grimaced, holding the blade close to Kai's throat. The point poked him and it tickled. Cole blew hair from his eyes, holding Kai down tight enough so he couldn't move; as solid as a rock.

Jay was desperate to get out. Cole was about to kill someone he cared for, but was instead, brainwashed to destroy him. The little puppet was trapped behind sharp and pointy icicle looking rocks, poking up from the ground.

Cole drew the blade closer while Kai held his teeth together. Quickly pulling back the knife, he thrust his arm down to cut deep inside the skin. Suddenly, something hit his hand, the dagger flying out. Cole growled. Relief flooded through Kai, since he knew Cole was out of weapons.

"Let. Him. Go." The words came out smoothly from Lloyd's mouth as they boomed in Cole's ears.

"You can't make me. And after all, I _was _your friend; you'd never want to hurt me!" He teased, his eyes locking with Jay's, "This little fellow did," Cole grinned and stood up, stepping on Kai's stomach and walking to Jay. He picked him up, his fingers ready to curl up and smash Jay within his palm.

"Stop!" Lloyd yelled.

Cole's fingers curled.

Lloyd's eyes wandered. His hands created a golden glow, "Please Cole, just let him go…"

Cole's fingers tightened.

"Dust took you all of you but Kai away. I should've listened and protected you Cole from the falling rocks. I shouldn't have been so _needy_ and have broken the mirror. I should have-" he stopped when he heard his name.

Lloyd's eyes widened as particles of what was once a wooden puppet , scattered down beneath Cole.

* * *

**OH NO! DID I JUST? YES I DID!**

**So... I officially am starting Winter Break! Woo!**

**That means, I might not update on Fridays anymore! Who knows?**

**R&amp;R**


	32. Giving Up

**Chapter 32: Giving Up**

* * *

Kai stood by Maddie, wide eyed and shaking his head. He couldn't believe it, this wasn't real. Jay was still alive. Jay was just, he was just - _no_, no, no, no. This could _not _be happening. He lost his sister, Zane, Cole, and now: Jay. This was truly real.

Blood boiling, Lloyd curled his fingers into a fist. His brows arched in as his hands began to glow with golden power. Maddie cocked her head, her eyes gazing from Cole to Lloyd to the demolished ear piece. Cole was holding his dagger, with his crossbow strapped against his back. He grinned at Lloyd, teasing him, as if the two were mentally talking each other. Lloyd's golden ball around his fists grew larger, engulfing his whole body turning his suit from green to gold. His eyes didn't leave Cole's.

From the ear piece, Maddie could almost hear a voice, but it was very faint. It was the smallest whisper and she could make out the _K_. K... what could - she eyed the room until her eyes fell upon Kai. The ear piece was just inches away from her, but in between Cole and Lloyd, who looked ready to battle. She lunged at it, curling into a ball in the middle, clutching herself, defending herself from the blast of Golden Power.

But it never came. Instead, she felt strong arms lifting her up. Maddie quickly threw the almost broken ear piece at Kai, "Kai, catch!" She warned him. Kai turned around and caught the device in his hand.

Maddie was locked in a bundle of arms, against a sturdy wall. No, not a wall, a _person_. Feeling dizzy, her head swayed and Lloyd blurred out of her vision. She didn't have the strength to fight, _Lloyd_, she wanted to cry, but her lips didn't part.

She could hear talking, but they were more quiet whispers just like from the ear piece. Fingers hooked against her chin and tilted her head up. She was staring into the face of Cole. Wanting to turn away, she nudged, but couldn't move her head. She felt weak.

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" he chuckled, "And just the perfect thing for bait," Cole held the dagger below Maddie's chin, tilting it upwards; scoffing at Lloyd. "Hand over Kai and no one gets hurt..." he paused to look at Maddie, "You know what I mean." Maddie yelped when Cole sliced through flesh off of Maddie's arm.

"Stop!" Lloyd cried.

"You want me to stop?" Cole cooed and gave Maddie another whip.

Tears stung in her eyes, "Ahh!" she sniffed, sobbing uncontrollably. "P-P-Please st-st-stop.." she begged him. Cole laughed.

Lloyd raised his fists, ready to take aim. "We both know that if you shoot, I'll just use this girl to defend me and it'll be all. Your. Fault." Cole waited for Lloyd to make a move.

Kai lifted the ear piece to his ear, he couldn't hear anything.

_That was it._

"Hey Cole!" he planted his feet firmly against the ground. Cole turned his attention to Kai and growled. "I've had enough of this," Kai began. He walked closer, brushing past Lloyd. "Come on Cole, _we _both know that you don't want this. _We _both know you don't have a choice. _We _both know this isn't you."

* * *

Nya finished coating everyone in that _perfume_ Dust gave her. What was it anyway? She opened it to take a whiff, it smelled like the beach - no - the ocean - better yet, flowers just blooming in the spring; she could smell the fresh air and fresh cut grass. This bottle smelled like anything!

She tucked it away in her pocket and walked back to Dust's mansion.

"Dust," she smiled when she opened the room to his door.

"Yes my dear?" he spoke trying his best to hold his face. Nya went up and hugged him, she loved him with all her heart. She never wanted to leave - what was going on? "Nya, my love, are you okay?" he asked, holding her out in front of him.

Nya shook her head, "No. No, let me be alone first. I need to think about something."

"Okay, but don't be too long. Soon, all of Ninjago will be under our control, and nothing will be able to stop us," Nya left Dust and headed to her room, passing a White Statue.

She stopped in her tracks, backing up. "Zane?" she whispered to him. An eye opened and he grabbed Nya's wrist, pulling her into an empty room. "What's going on?" she squealed, shutting the door when Zane ordered her.

"Nya. You remember me?" he asked her. The girl slowly nodded, she felt awkward, like she was on a TV show and someone was asking you these weird random questions that you thought made sense to them.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Zane took out a microphone from his pocket. "Kai," he spoke into it.

* * *

Kai stopped in front of Cole. He heard his name being called.

"What's wrong? Afraid of _me_?" Cole placed a hand over his chest and dropped Maddie. He tossed the dagger away with one hand and lifted his crossbow out. He watched silently as Kai held the ear piece up to his ear. Lloyd began to run while Cole wasn't looking, but with quick instincts, Cole aimed his bow at Lloyd and drew his arm back, "Move, and I shoot."

Lloyd gulped.

Maddie held her head, the headache still sitting in there. She glanced around the room, dizzy, it was swirling before her eyes.

Cole smirked and dropped a bomb, smoke taking over the area.

As Lloyd opened his eyes, he saw Maddie chained across from him by the neck, wrists, and ankles. Kai was beside him, wrists chained to the wall. Lloyd tried to move but was glued against the wall.

"I have them here... No I was only able to finish one of them," he heard him sigh and footsteps heading back down to meet the three. "If I couldn't kill you, looks like Dust will just have to do _something_. But he did say I could keep one of you," he smirked. Cole moved his finger from Kai to Maddie. Unlocking the cell door for Kai, he held out a syringe to drug Kai just incase he got to aggressive. Kai was released and taken away, his hands cuffed.

Lloyd held his head high enough to see Maddie, "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" Maddie laughed softly, gripping the bars of the cage, her big blue eyes hypnotizing Lloyd.

"For getting you into this mess," he whispered in return and hung his head down low. Lloyd didn't mean to take Maddie along with him, it just happened naturally. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I haven't been more alive in days! I loved hanging out with you Lloyd, I just wished we weren't trapped down here. I understand you want your friends and family back, that's sweet, but we also have to get out of here." Lloyd's head rolled to the side and saw something partially broken on the ground. Maddie scoffed, "I guess he wasn't smart enough to just throw it away," her eyes were following Lloyds's as she scooted as far as she could to the side.

* * *

Kai was forced to his knees, cursing beneath Dust. Cole jabbed his side, "Let's see how well you'd make as a watch dog," he barked and knocked Kai's head to the floor. He groaned, already starting to feel weak inside, Kai felt himself drifting away.

"Stand up." Cole commanded. Kai stayed down. "I said, _stand up_."

"A-A... A Ni... Ninja... Never... G-gives... up..."

Kai weakened and let his eyelids rest over his eyes.

_Forever._

Bending down to face the Red Ninja, Cole grabbed Kai's chin and forced his face to look at him. Sighing, Cole stood up and faced his Master. "He's dead," as Cole said it, he felt the slightest bit of fear in his tone.

For once, Cole felt... he was depressed. Kai was his f-fr-I. No, he couldn't say it, because he didn't have any friends. And he never would. Bowing his head, Cole listened to Dust's commands.

"Drag him outside. He'll be disposed and we won't have to deal with him ever again," Cole obeyed and lifted Kai's lifeless body. Walking outside to dispose of the body, Kai's words flooded back into his head. _A Ninja Never Gives Up._ They repeated over and over again, being the only things that Cole could think about. The words had the power to block out all other thoughts trying to get inside.

_A Ninja Never Gives Up._

__A Ninja Never Gives Up.__

_A Ninja Never Gives Up._

It chanted. Cole groaned, beginning to heat up, and dropped Kai's body, falling to his knees.

* * *

Dust formed an orb. From this, he would be able to see _everything_ going on.

Soon, _all_ Ninjago City would fall under his control and there would be no stopping him.

He chanted into the magic ball and it revealed an image of Cole, on his knees, repeating something over and over again. Cole was holding his head, crying out for help.

Dust furrowed his brows and switched the image. This time, it showed the City. People were doing their normal day activities, but soon, that would be no more. He whisked the orb away and fell backwards into his chair.

Massaging his forehead, Dust groaned.

For once in his life, he was scared that the Ninja were after him.

* * *

**Chapter 32... done. Finally!**

**Well, it looks like: *talks really fast* DusthascontroloverallofNinjagoCityKaiisdeadsomethingweirdisgoingonwithColeandZaneandNyaarefreefromDust'smadnessandJayis"dead"andLloyd-andMaddiearedoomedandlockedbehindbars.**

**This story is just getting better and better.**

**R&amp;R**


	33. Hope

**Chapter 33: Hope**

* * *

"Cole," Dust spoke, his voice shaking in slight fear that Cole would turn against him. Cole was the only chance he had at defeating the Ninja. His senses had told him that the magic holding Zane and Nya had snapped from his control. At this point, Dust was frightened that the hold wouldn't last long on Cole too. His eyes were glued upon the orb as he placed words into Cole's head.

"You are my toy. My puppet. You will not disobey..." he said.

The Black Ninja tightened his grip on the Red Ninja and found his strength. He straightened his back and seized Kai between his shoulder and side. Walking into the untouched garden, Cole set Kai on the ground and got to work to digging a hole.

Dust walked up to his table and set the orb down. Reaching over, he picked up a syringe, the one he'd used to turn Cole into his slave. Inside was a bloody liquid; Dust wrapped his fingers around it and it changed to a disgusting purple. The perfect prison, that way there would be no way of Cole breaking free from his chains.

Turning around, Cole saw an empty lot. "Well?" Dust yelled through the orb. "Go after him!" Cole obeyed and sprinted back into the mansion.

* * *

"How do we save him?" Nya pouted, cupping her brother's face. Tears streamed down her face, Kai was actually gone, and Jay was missing. Zane straightened his back and laid Kai on the table.

"We cannot stay here long. Soon we will have to find another hiding spot. Cole will find us soon and no doubt we _will _be located," Zane explained. He set his hands on Kai's chest, allowing frost to cover him. "Hopefully it will last," he sighed and creaked open the door, peeking through the narrow opening. His eyes moved: No Dust. No Cole.

"Help me carry him," Nya whispered to Zane, tears dried and lifting Kai's legs. Zane steadied Kai by the back of his head and they snuck out of the room. "Where do we go?" Zane scanned the empty halls.

What to do? What to do? "We head back to the Bounty, then, come back here and find Lloyd and save Cole," he told her.

"But, what about Jay?" Zane shook his head.

"We do not know where he is," he answered.

Nya frowned, "Well, how about _I _take Kai back? That way, you don't have to come all the way back here," she suggested. Zane shrugged.

"As long as you can handle it."

"I'll manage," Nya smiled and heaved Kai in her arms. Zane nodded and took off in the opposite direction for Lloyd. Dragging the lifeless body across the rug, Nya heaved open the door and stared out into the blizzard. "Oh no," she whispered to herself. How was she going to get Kai back to the Bounty? Through a blizzard? The girl slung Kai over her shoulders, coughing, feeling as if she caught a cold. Maybe she did, but she needed to get through the storm. Kai's legs ran across the snow, leaving a long line build deep in the snow.

She coughed again, her eyes barely able to stay open. This wasn't good.

"Come on Kai." she groaned, "Come on, Nya," she told herself, "Stay strong, you can do this." She gritted her teeth in the cold, her arms and legs ready to collapse. She couldn't give up, not right now. She hadn't even made it far enough from the Mansion.

The strong wind blew her to the side, Nya's legs losing balance. He legs trembled with fear and she fell, Kai laying in the cold beside her. She made the wrong decision taking him back herself. She thought she was strong enough. She thought she could do it. She needed support.

Her forehead wrinkled, she thought harder.

Nya huffed and stuck a hand in front of her, the cold snow like needles in her palm. She lifted herself up, patting off the frost and hurled Kai's body back up. She was cold, she was freezing. Nya thought even harder. Warmth flowed through her, she felt relaxed, bundled up between cushions, stuffed under loads of blankets sipping hot cocoa.

Nya trudged, her legs taking her where they would go. Nya thought three times as hard. Her legs were suddenly stronger. She felt the energy, powering through her. She could carry Kai through the blizzard. She could be back at the Bounty, safe and sound.

Suddenly, she thought she saw lights, people. Were her eyes fooling her? Nya walked a little further. It _was _Ninjago City, everything was as it was left. The City was clean from evil and safe from any other harm. But, how long were they gone? She limped the rest of the way until she came across a park bench. She set Kai down beside her as she relaxed from the fight in the blizzard.

Heat from the sun, drenched over her as she welcomed the daylight.

She had spent hours in a dark house.

As people passed by, no one seemed to notice that there was a motionless body sitting next to her. They didn't even seem, happy. Nya peered into their eyes, trying to get a good look. There was a hint of purple in them -

Dust.

Wait, no, this was _her _doing. _She_ sprayed everyone with the "perfume". They all were so blind, gullible. They all seemed to just accept that something unknown was being tested on them.

She buried her face in Kai's clothes. Laying him flat on the bench, she laid down next to him, comforting herself.

Nya couldn't think anymore.

She didn't feel like the girl she was before any of this happened.

She couldn't even find the strength to breathe.

* * *

Zane hurried down the stairs, heading back to where he was held captive. He had to get to Lloyd, the more of his friends he could find, the more power to stop Dust. Running past the jail bars, Zane called out Lloyd's name repetitively.

Hearing his name once again, Lloyd's head jerked up. "What is it?" Maddie shot him a glance.

"I hear, my name. It sounds like," he paused to wait for another call, "Zane!" he cried with relief. "Zane!" he shouted louder, "Zane!" Coming into contact with his face, Lloyd smiled. "Zane, am I glad to see you. I-"

"No time," he said in a monotone voice and froze the bars, breaking the down and tugging on Lloyd. Deciding to just go _the easy way, _Zane froze what was of Lloyd's back and broke contact from the wall.

Lloyd sighed in relief, "Phew! Glad to get that off. My back was really starting to itch," he followed Zane out and immediately ran to Maddie's cell. "Zane, we're not done!" he yelled after the White Ninja, who was already taking off. Stopping at the steps, Zane's feet shuffled backwards and he ran by Lloyd's side. "Break the bars!" Zane froze the bars, sending a chill through his body, and broke through them easily. Gathering the strength he needed in his hands, Zane froze the chains, breaking the free off Maddie.

Lifting Maddie by the wrist, Lloyd signaled for Zane to begin running. "We must not get caught by Cole," Zane warned the two.

The Green Ninja knocked his finger against his skull, "Yeah. I think we got that in mind. While you two were here with Dust -"

Maddie continued the explanation as Lloyd began to cough. "While you two were still under Dust's control, Cole came after us... it's a long story, but, he killed..." Maddie gulped. One, she didn't remember his name. Two, she just couldn't say it.

Zane froze, "He killed whom? Kai is fine, he is with Nya -"

"He killed Jay, Zane!" Lloyd shouted, holding back tears. The flesh on Zane's face paled, well, not technically since he was a nin-driod and his face was really a shell. He bowed his head lowly. "What? You aren't gonna keep moving just because of that?" Lloyd clenched his teeth and took off past Zane.

"Lloyd wait! We must stick together. We cannot lose each other, again!" he stretched his arm out, watching as Lloyd climbed the stairs to the top. Maddie shook her head and laid a hand on Zane's metal shoulder before leaving him too.

**XXX**

Dust rubbed the orb gently, his plan was finally a success. Break apart the team; ruin their friendship. But he couldn't be so sure just yet, the Ninja could play tricks and attack at any moment. He turned around, setting the vial on the table top. Cole stood, his head bowed and his eyes staring with wild eyes through Dust's head. "You are my only hope at defeating them," he said softly. "Kai has already died. The Blue, annoying, one, crushed. Lloyd and that girl have abandoned the White one; Zane, is it?" Cole nodded. "However, _Zane _and that girl, Nya, they escaped the holds of my magic. We need them destroyed." he locked gazes with Cole, "Understood?"

Cole nodded, his mind set in the wrong place.

"How about we start with the driod?" Dust zoned in on Zane, whom was left behind, on the glass orb.

* * *

Nya brushed Kai's messy brown hair away from his eyes and sighed. Kai was dead, why did they need to bring him back in the first place? She reached her arm out for a glass of water, sitting on the small desk by her left. Her brother was sleeping peacefully up above, he would be harmed no more. Blinking back more tears, she sat the glass down and stood up to head to the bathroom.

Sadness washed over her. She mourned over his death in the bathroom, the door locked. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she saw a poor girl, crying, and messed up hair and a jacked up face. What was once a brave and heroic girl, became a helpless child.

Dust had succeeded in breaking her. Her heart shattered into tiny little pieces of confetti.

Drying her tears, Nya forced herself to go back outside and wait beside Kai for Zane and the others. Soon, they would figure out a way to stop Dust. Settling down on the stool, Nya focused on Kai's chest. She couldn't give up hope.

Waiting just minutes, it didn't show the slightest hint of movement.

Ready to pour out her eyes again, she heard a soft moan. Nya's eyes quickly glanced over at Kai. His chest was heaving up and down slowly, his eyes barely open, and his lips parted just tiny bit.

"Kai?" Nya panted, the sound of her voice filled with relief. Kai's eyes opened wider.

"Nya," he said with dry lips. Nya instantly threw her body at Kai's, and hugged him.

It could have gone on forever, but it would be a waste of time.

Letting go, she said, "Kai. But I thought you were -" she couldn't continue.

Finding his voice, Kai replied, "I thought I was too, but something brought me back. I knew I couldn't just leave my friends, my family, my sister," he coughed. Before he could go on, Nya shook her head and hugged him one last time.

"We need your help," she said sternly. The happiness in the room died out, and everything had just gotten serious. Nya stared into Kai's eyes, "Zane, Lloyd, and Maddie are back there." Kai jumped out of bed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he ran to the weapon room and stashed some in a sack. Nya helped.

Once they stepped outside on the warm sand, Nya turned to him.

"Before we begin, answer me this," she paused, "Where - What happened to Jay?"

* * *

**Kai's back from the dead everybody! Yay!**

**So, how was your guys' Christmas? What'd you get? I got the Cole Earth Driller! And a set of mechanical pencils, just what I needed and etc.**

**And I guess I stand corrected, this FF is actually going to be longer than I expected. I also bought an Applejack Rainbow Rocks doll today! Yeah!**

**Stay tuned for more and *below***

**R&amp;R**


	34. A Ninja Never Gives Up

**Chapter 34: A Ninja Never Gives Up**

* * *

Cole waited behind the wall, eyeing the White Ninja. He watched, as Zane paced back and forth, pondering his thoughts. _Easy Target_, he thought. Zane was wide open for hit, and he was alone. Lloyd and that girl were far, long gone to protect Zane. Steadying his hand, he brought it down slowly, to easily swipe the dagger from his belt.

Suddenly, a hand cupped his mouth and he was pulled backwards towards the corner. His hands were cuffed and a gag stuffed in his mouth. Cole growled, shaking his head uncontrollably, his hands squirmed and his legs kicked the air. Furrowing his brows, Cole's eyes narrowed on two figures. One of them was holding his crossbow, while the other held his belt.

Coming forth, one of them dusted his hands, "Sorry Cole, but we can't let you kill _anyone_ anymore," his voice was deep and had bit of a scratch in it. Cole's ears ringed, his voice was familiar. The teen threw the crossbow to the side.

It was Lloyd.

Cole growled again. Yanking the gag from his mouth, Lloyd let the Black Ninja speak. "Lloyd," he chuckled, "I should've known." his head tilted to the side to get a good look at the second figure. "What are you gonna do, huh?"

Lloyd shook his fist in Cole's face. "We're going to bring you back. Dust needs to be stopped and we already lost Jay and Kai," Cole huffed.

"_How_ exactly will you find my _good side_ in _this_?" Cole cocked his head to his body. He was right, Lloyd didn't know how to bring Cole back, he needed Dust's help, because he was the one who obviously turned Cole into this; but Dust wasn't on their side. Cole smirked.

"I'm not going to leave you. A ninja never gives up," he said and walked around.

Cole howled in pain. "Lloyd? What's going on with him?" Maddie screamed, and pointed at Cole. Lloyd faced his _ally; _he was groaning, trying to break free from the cuffs. His head throbbed and his chest heaved up and down in an unpleasant way. His legs began to kick again and his eyes shut tight, his mind swimming with thoughts.

"Cole?" Lloyd rushed to his side, shaking him. Taking the risk, he took off the cuffs and Cole's hands went straight to his head. He knelt on the floor, whimpering. Lloyd stepped back and picked up the crossbow; Maddie stood next to hip, gripping the belt tighter.

The Black Ninja's heart pounded, he couldn't channel in his strength to fight back. His breathing became heavier and he began to drift away...

_A Ninja Never Gives Up_

_You are Cole. Master of Earth._

_A Ninja Never Quits_

_You are Cole. A leader._

_A Ninja Never Gives Up_

_You are brave._

_A Ninja Never Quits_

_Family. Friends._

_You. Are. Cole._

_You. Are. Strong._

Gasping for air, Cole sat up. The crossbow aimed for Cole's heart. _Please be okay_, he thought, his arms ready to fall apart. Cole's red hungry eyes grew big and he stared silently at Lloyd. Was he going to shoot him? Maddie looked at Lloyd, he had a weapon in hand to defend himself... she slipped the dagger out from it's slot and held it close to her chest.

Instantly, the grey faded and his eyes closed. When they opened, they were no longer red, but that sweet warm shade of brown. Cole's breathing began to keep a steady beat and his muscles relaxed.

Lloyd lowered the bow, the arrow aiming for the ground. "Cole?"

"Lloyd?" Cole began, "What - ugh - what happened?"

He didn't know how he did it or how Cole changed back, but, it worked. Lloyd ran up and lifted Cole off his feet, hugging him. Then, his face showed a worried expression. "How - How did you turn back?"

Cole held his head with one hand and raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging it off, Lloyd handed him his crossbow, "Sorry, I don't where your scythe went," he confessed and scooted to the side for Maddie to hand him his belt. Cole held the dagger up to his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," Cole lied and stared at his slit reflection. He could still see a tint of red in the corner of his eyes; Cole sighed and stuffed the weapon away. "Now," he started, his voice shaking, "Fill me in. What's going on here?"

"You killed Jay, Cole. You _killed _him, and now, we don't even know where Kai is," Lloyd explained. Cole stepped back a foot. "Zane, you were about to take on him next. But, we need to stop Dust, once we defeat him, we can probably get everyone else back," Lloyd continued and stepped out from behind the wall. "Hey, Za-"

Zane was gone.

He had disappeared.

* * *

Cole was with them.

No matter, Lloyd had thought Cole was revived, but... Dust held the syringe up to his face. It was not purple anymore, but black, the perfect color that told him: Cole was almost done.

Soon, he would finally have full control over him and there would be no turning him back, unless they crushed the vile. Once Cole was under his control, he would finish the Ninja and take over Ninjago City.

Stalking over to his orb, Dust watched the citizens of Ninjago City, again, they were still doing they're regular daily activities.

Not anymore.

Suddenly, every person in Ninjago froze. They dropped whatever they held from their hands and their eyes didn't blink. Everybody was as still as statues. Dust grinned, he took out a small stone and rubbed it softly. As he rubbed the stone, the people were back doing their daily work.

Tucking the stone in his pocket, Dust picked up the syringe and locked it in a cabinet.

* * *

"Now we lost Zane!" Lloyd complained, and kicked the wall, stubbing his toes. Cole spoke up from behind.

"We have to look. Where do you think he could've gone?" Lloyd shrugged, if he were a nindriod, where would he head? The green Ninja gazed around the empty halls, there was nothing, no clue, just nothing. Cole bent down and ran his fingers against the rough carpet. "At least we know he wasn't attacked," Cole stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

Maddie locked eyes with Lloyd. "We should go after Dust first."

Raising a brow, Lloyd held out his hands, "Do you have the book?" Maddie nodded and slapped the book in Lloyd's hands. Flipping through the pages, Lloyd muttered the sub - headings to himself. Finally, Lloyd stuck his finger in between the pages. Silently reading to himself, Cole stopped him in the middle.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you read it out - loud?" Lloyd gave a small laugh.

"Oops, riiight," Lloyd started back at the beginning and began reading. At the end, Cole shook his head and snatched the book from Lloyd's grasp.

"I don't understand how we're supposed to defeat him." His eyes read each and every word but it all confused him.

Maddie flipped to a page and pointed at the words. "In order to defeat Dust, we have to... wait a minute," Maddie paused. "It was all here before, what happened to the words?" She looked up at Lloyd, "Lloyd, do you remember anything it said?"

Lloyd, however, wasn't paying any attention. Snapping back to the real world, he stared at Maddie, "What, huh?"

"Well, do you?"

"I - I don't remember anything from when I started reading." Massaging his forehead, Lloyd chuckled softly, "Heh, that's funny. Cole, do _you _remember what I read?" Cole shook his head.

Silence.

Then. "Dust." Lloyd gritted his teeth.

* * *

Kai braced himself before he entered the Mansion. "It felt like as if we were just here yesterday," he sighed and gripped Nya's hand.

Yanking away from him, she rolled her eyes. "We _were_ here yesterday." Pushing open the doors, they entered, the warmth taking over their bodies. It felt good. Kai dropped his coat to the side and lashed out his sword, holding it in front of him. Nya stood close by.

"This reminds me of when you were saving me from Garmadon," Nya pointed out as they lurked deeper into the Mansion. Kai smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he whipped his sword, cutting the air. He stopped when a voice filled the air.

"Welcome Kai, I see you have been... risen back from the dead." he laughed as the voice faded to the right.

Kai hissed at him, "I was never dead. It was the only way I could get out of here!"

Scaring the heck out of him, the voice continued from behind, "Oh but you didn't let me finish. You see, I have your friends held captive here, if you want to save them, you'll - one: have to hand over the girl. And two - allow death to really come."

Nya pushed Kai aside and shouted at the voice, "I know it's you Dust! I'll never fall for you again! You've manipulated us all!"

"Have I?" he cringed and knocked on the cabinet, "I've even taken some of your own for my own purposes." He toyed with the syringe. Dust's voice grew louder, "You Ninja never know when to quit! I need you finished, that way, there'll be no stopping my plans!" And with that, he shut the voice comm. off.

When silence suddenly drowned in, Kai filled in the space. "Nya, did you hear that?" Nya stared at Kai with a confused look, "He said he had the others! Zane, Lloyd, Maddie... COLE" Nya shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Whoa, _that _is all you got from all the talk?" she gestured her arms, "Listen Kai, I know how much they mean to you, and Jay too me; but we need to keep moving, it could be a trap. Plus, Cole's not even on our side, remember?" She clasped Kai's hand and stared into his eyes. The Red Ninja shoved her hands off.

"We've gotta try." he lowered his sword. "I'm going and that's final." Kai stated clearly, turning around, he outstretched a hand. "Are you coming with me... or not?"

Nya opened her mouth to speak, but found it best not to. She wrapped her hand back behind her and shook her head. "No," she sighed and stepped back. "You go, I don't want to, I know it's a trap." She bundled her arms. "Good luck Kai, and, stay safe."

With that, Nya left him.

* * *

Zane wandered the empty halls, he couldn't sense Cole's presence. Maybe he was revived. The White Ninja turned around, ready to head back when he nearly bumped into a wall.

"That is funny," he tapped his chin and turned around. Another wall. Looking to the sides of him, he saw empty passages. _This must be a maze_, he thought and began the run. He ran one way and came across a dead end. Then, another dead end. And another.

How many were there?

"Greetings, Zane. I see you have been willing to test out my maze. I say," Dust paused, "I don't think you'll make it out." The White Ninja twirled around, there was no light, no exit. "Good luck." And with that, the lights turned dark and walls began to close in. Zane's eyes widened, he ran left and found, finally, a free open passage way.

Grinning ear to ear he turned on his robot eye sight and x-rayed through the walls. Surprisingly, all was pitch black; Zane focused his robot vision a little more, he saw a blur pass by him. Jumping back, he looked up to see that a ceiling had formed. The walls were getting tighter, by the time he thought of something...

He would be gone.

* * *

The little puppet groaned and sat up, arms shaking with every breath he took in. Fixing his arms and legs in place, he stood up and stared out in front of him; the light was so bright, it blinded him to look at it, but he did anyways. Shielding above his eyes, he looked down to see himself completely whole. No scratches, no chips, no nothing.

It - This wasn't possible, he remembered being crushed by the hands of his own friend. He _felt _the pain, the anger in Cole, all the strength that pushed down against him when he was beneath Cole's fingers.

He took his hands and tried to slip them through one another - he wasn't a ghost.

"Welcome back, Jay," a voice snarled above him. Cole - no, it was Dust.

"What do you want, monster?!" he shouted at the air. His voice created a fogged breath, and that's when he realized, he was in a glass box. "And what did you do to Cole?"

Dust smirked. He twirled around in his chair and spoke, "Oh I assure you, _this_ time, you'll never see your friends again," he snapped his fingers. Jay felt numb, his body twisted in a funny angle and he was back in the flesh.

Before he could even say anything, or cheer about a non - wooden body anymore, he felt a cold chill at the bottom of his legs. He looked down to see a chunk of ice, "What?" he panted and struggled to move.

"Ta ta," Dust cooed.

Jay stared down at his legs, the ice was freezing fast.

* * *

**Wow, I am killing them aren't I?**

**Early chapter because... it's almost a NEW YEAR! (for me that is) Which also means, no update on Friday. :( But I'll make it up and update over the weekend? Sound good?**

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! aaaaannndd...**

**R&amp;R**


	35. Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 35: Just Like Old Times**

* * *

Nya sat against the wall.

She let out normal breaths, but took in heavy ones.

She lost her friends, her brother, her family.

No. Nya wouldn't let herself fall that easily. She stood up. She would find someone who was still out there to help her; but her main goal, was to find the elders. If she found Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon, they could come up with a plan.

Nya began to walk, one foot in front of the other. She clutched her cloak that had kept her warm when out in the snowy mountains. If she was too late, Dust would have full control of everyone in Ninjago City; he would be successful in destroying the ninja. He would have Cole.

"How am I gonna find Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon?" she whispered to herself. Coming across one of those real sized statues, she snatched the sword from the knight's hand and stared at her small reflection. Her eyes shook at it, but suddenly, they changed. Nya screeched and dropped the sword.

"Nya, Nya, is that you?" a familiar voice sounded from the sword. The girl picked up the sword and looked back at the blade.

It was Misako.

"Misako?" her lips gave out a small faint sound.

"Nya!" she heard Sensei Garmadon cry. He pushed Misako to the side and clutched something. Like he was talking from a camera. "Nya, you have to get us out!" he told her with a sharp edge in his voice. "If you don't -"

"Yeah, I get it. Dust will conquer Ninjago and have killed us all." She sighed "He already killed Jay," Misako placed a hand over her mouth. "And now, he tricked Kai into thinking he had the others held captive. He's going to fight him, alone! And Cole, he's still under Dust's control... I don't know about Lloyd and Zane, but I need help!"

Sensei Wu then squished in, stroking his beard. "I fear we might lose this round," he bit a chunk of his white hair and chewed it relentlessly.

Nya panicked, "But, how do I - _we_ defeat Dust?"

"No, Nya. We cannot journey past this other realm Dust caged us in. But you can help whoever's left," Sensei Garmadon interrupted and pointed behind her. "Be careful. Dust can see everything that is going on. He is very powerful - we must go now."

Nya panted. "No, no, you can't go! I don't know where the others are!" she yelled at the sword. Soon, the image faded and her reflection was as sharp as ever.

* * *

Dust rubbed the orb gently, he grinned an evil grin. Everything was working out smoothly. In not less than a minute, Kai would arrive, sword in hand, ready to fight. He laughed a delicious laugh and set the orb next to the syringe. Sitting back in his chair, he relaxed himself so that when Kai came, he would act as if nothing was wro-

"Give me back my friends, Dust," he spat, clenching his teeth when he said Dust's name. The enemy relaxed his head, chuckling softly. "Stop it! Give. Them. Back." he ordered. Dust clasped his hands together.

"Whatever do you mean, Kai?" he raised a brow. "I never said I had your friends."

Kai growled, pointing at the back of the chair. "Drop the act Dust! You said it yourself on the inter - comm!"

"Did I?" he chuckled and turned the chair so that he would face Kai. The Red Ninja's mouth was open, but he couldn't even find the right words to say. His sword was hanging loosely by his side. A leg stepped forward and he bit his lower lip.

Dust stood up and tucked his hands behind his back, grinning wickedly. "Oh, _now_ I remember... I never said your friends were... with _me." _

"But -"

"Now, Kai, did you even _think _about what I said?" Kai stepped forward, the tip of his sword touching Dust's forehead. He tilted his head slightly to the side, careful not to trigger the sword to cut through his skin. Suddenly, Kai heard a slam from behind him. He turned around as Dust yanked the sword out of his hand. The door had shut and locked itself, blocking Kai from escape.

Kai froze. His eyes traveled from the door, to his sword. "You - you tricked me!" He pointed with a shaking fist at Dust.

Dust smirked and cracked the sword, breaking it in half. "No need for that anymore," he dusted his hands and threw the sword to the side. "Now, where were we?" Kai moved his feet to run, but bumped into a wall.

He pressed his hands against the very faint wall and pushed. "Ugh." He groaned deeply and pushed harder. "Let me out!" He yelled at Dust. Dust grinned widely and blew a puff of breath towards the box. In a blink, Kai and the box had disappeared.

* * *

Lloyd dug his nails into his head and out shouted curse words. His eyes squirmed shut and his lips trembled. He felt so stupid. Dust had wiped away they're memories of how to stop him, and what exactly it read in the book.

He really was very powerful.

Was there really anyway of stopping him? The green ninja paced back and forth, still cursing, and rammed his head into a wall.

Maddie couldn't watch this any longer. "Lloyd." The girl stood up and waited for a sign that he was listening. "Lloyd!" She shouted for the second time. "LLOYD!" The green ninja's head turned to Maddie.

"What?" He whined. His hands dropped from his head and they revealed stains of red from the blood leaking out of his head.

"Lloyd, we can't let Dust become our downfall. We have to try. We have to find some other way!"

"But how? Dust took away all our options! All the people who could help us! And can perform any tricks to prevent us from stopping him." He sighed. "Even if we do find something..." his voice drifted off.

Cole stared at the two with worried eyes. Hope wasn't lost, was it?

Maddie sighed and nodded. "You're right Lloyd. But you're the green ninja! You saved the city from the Overlord! You can do anything if you believe and have hope." Cole's eyes swam to Lloyd.

The green ninja kicked at the air.

He cupped his face and moaned...

Cole put his hands on the floor beneath him and pushed up, getting on his feet. He walked up in between Lloyd and Maddie, and looked to the side at Lloyd. "Listen, we need to stop Dust. I know you don't feel up to it because every other option we have, or _had_, is gone. But we have to try," h set his palms on Lloyd's chest, "Maddie's right, you're the Green Ninja, you can defeat Dust."

Cole let go and said, "Ninja - Go?"

Lloyd could only smile.

"Ninjaaa - Go!" he said proudly.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was very busy yesterday... And woo! 100 reviews! Yay!**

**Well I guess I have nothing else to say, but - NINJA - GO!**

**R&amp;R**


	36. Finished Weak

**Chapter 36: Finished. Weak.**

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Cole asked Lloyd. The green ninja shrugged; _What _was _the plan_? he thought and scrunched his nose. They couldn't just barge into Dust's... whatever it was. They for sure couldn't come up with a plan _here, _Dust would spy on them. The green ninja pondered, and paced in a circle around Cole and Maddie. Cole noticed this and spoke up, "That's alright. We can come up with it somewhere else. Dust's got cameras all over this place; let's head to Ninjago City." He rested a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, winking.

Maddie took the first step, and led the group out. If Dust wasn't watching at this time, they were sure to make it out safely; but Cole was too cautious, he twisted and turned as they walked down the hall. His mind couldn't rest, a good team leader would watch out for his or her people. Holding the hilt of his dagger, which was still strapped to his belt, Cole kept his eyes alert. He could feel the cold air against the large wound he mindlessly cut.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was busy counting out their options. Jay was dead, so he was automatically ruled out. Zane, they had abandoned him, and then he was lost, so Zane was also out of the picture. Now, it was down to Kai and Nya. Last Lloyd saw Nya was when she was on Dust's side... and Kai, either he was alive or not. He only had Maddie and Cole now, bummer. However, Cole was strong, and so was he. Maddie was some random civilian who followed him, but she seemed tough, up to the challenge, even if it meant risking her life.

On the other hand, his parents could have been a great helping hand - if they were here.

The Green Ninja sorted this out carefully. If Cole could distract Dust - no, it was too much for him to handle. He was already brainwashed by that man, if Cole went up against him alone, Lloyd could lose him again. Maddie - though she was tough, he didn't want to risk loosing the two.

He shook his head. How was this going to work? The more he thought, the more frustrated he got, Lloyd fell back into thought again:

1) Cole and Maddie had to stay with him. That was a fact. 2) To stop Dust without losing them. 3) To get his family back. 4) ...

Lloyd's mind shattered.

Cole was halfway through the door until his feet were planted firmly to the ground, not moving.

"Your almost free," a familiar voice cooed, directly at Lloyd. Lloyd gritted his teeth, he knew who that was; and he knew that the voice was standing right behind him.

Maddie exchanged looks with Lloyd, and together, they turned around. Dust stood at the other end of the hallway, his mouth brought up into a smirk. Lloyd narrowed his eyes in.

"Dust." Dust grimaced. His fingers uncurled and he lifted a hand, expanding his palm.

"What do you say, you come back in here..." he pursed his lips, "in exchange for your friends."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "But Jay's dead! And - and Zane and Nya... they're - Kai's ..." Lloyd stopped talking when small faint figures of Jay and Zane were pounding on a wall to break free, on Dust's palm. "Where's Kai?" he demanded. Dust shook his head.

"You should know, Lloyd, even _if_ you escape, all of Ninjago City is under my control. You lose," he taunted. Lloyd was losing his temper.

Maddie stepped forward and pressed down on Lloyd's foot. Lloyd glared at her with hurt, "Move." That was all Maddie said. Lloyd turned his attention away from her, he raised a fist at Dust. Cole tried twisting his body.

"Lloyd," he said through clenched teeth. Dust raised a brow and peeked over Lloyd's shoulder.

"Oh, Cole. I forgot you were there," Cole snarled and snapped at him. Dust snapped his fingers and Cole reappeared beside him, tied up without his belt. Lloyd slipped out his sword and pointed it at Dust. "More swords," Dust laughed, "how fun." Suddenly, the sword snapped in half and dropped to the ground. "Give me your Golden Power. I'll release Cole."

The Green Ninja frowned, "What do you need my Golden Power for?"

Dust laughed again. "Why, to make you weaker, dear boy." His mouth formed into a bloody smile. He quickly raised his hand to Cole's neck, holding a sharp blade, "Now, accept the deal or Cole gets it, officially." Dust added and growled at Lloyd. The black ninja could feel the tip of the blade, piercing his flesh. He bit his lip.

_Use your strength_, he licked his lips.

Cole felt, weaker... the rope was draining his energy.

Dust clicked his tongue. "5 seconds..."

Lloyd panicked.

"4 seconds..."

Lloyd looked at Maddie. Her eyes spoke to Lloyd, telling him to do what was right.

"3 seconds..."

Lloyd stepped forward and stretched out his hands.

"2 seconds..."

"You can have my Golden Power." Dust snickered. He pulled the blade away from Cole's neck. Inhaling deeply, a streak of Golden Light drifted out of Lloyd, catching onto Dust. Lloyd held his pain in, shutting his eyes tight; water began to blur his vision.

Maddie ran and caught Lloyd before he hit the ground.

Dust breathed out, opening his eyes; they shined a bright green. The rope loosened and Cole collapsed, landing with a _thud_ on the floor. Dust kicked the Black Ninja to the side and beamed down at Lloyd and Maddie.

"You all lose." He flicked his wrist and Maddie and Lloyd disappeared. Turning his attention to Cole, Dust loomed over him. Cole opened his eyes with a horrible headache. "Now, where was I?" Cole placed a hand on his forehead and swayed, trying to focus his vision on Dust. He grabbed Cole's arms and lifted him up. Cole was confused.

Dust clicked his fingers.

Cole's eyes lit up. He scratched the back of his head.

Where was he? _Who_ was he?

"Oh don't worry, Cole. Everything will be answered very soon." Cole turned to the stranger. Who was he? How did he know his name? Wait - did he even know his own name? And, how did he know what he was thinking? The pale sorcerer motioned to follow him.

* * *

**Oh man, Cole lost his memory again! What a horrible person am I. Well, not as horrible, people are killing my favorite character here! Just today, I was complaining about: whatever did I do to Ninjago to make it hate me so much? Cole was - no spoilers for those who haven't seen it. But why Ninjago!? WHy!?**

***cuddles Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack toys* At least My Little Pony never hates. FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!**

***sigh* it's almost mid January and North America (besides Canada) still doesn't have the new sets. I heard they come out in March! March people! Why do Lego do this? :P**

**Hey! It's almost the end of first semester though! Yay/BoO! I wonder what class I'll get next semester. I take Choir and Fitness first semester, and Choir is a full long elective. **

**What do you think you'll get next semester?**

**And just because, What are your plans for tomorrow? It'll be MLK day. How many of you are watching the game? Or is it just Seattle? I don't know. And if you check out my YouTube channel, I posted my first vid! Check it out!**

**THE SEAHAWKS WON! THE SEAHAWKS WON! WE'RE GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL!**

**R&amp;R**


	37. Buttons

**Chapter 37: Buttons**

* * *

**A/N this chapter is just for you AwesomeAuthor13!**

The sword was shining as bright as the Twilight. She stared back at her reflection, dripping with sadness. Her eyes widened. This wasn't who she was, she wasn't scared, helpless, a damsel in distress. She was brave. She was Nya.

The Sister of Fire stashed the sword onto her back and looked around. Hopefully, Dust wasn't watching. Pivoting to the right, she began to head to the exit. If she was the only one left, she had to defeat Dust.

Luckily, she made it out the door in no time. Nya stared off into the distance. "No blizzard. Good." Stepping into the deep, cold, wet, snow, Nya marched downhill from there, hugging her arms to keep as warm as she could. The snow got deeper as the curve of the mountain _didn't _get steeper. Her feet sunk low, and soon, the snow was up to her knees, soaking through her dress.

Nya could do this, just a couple more paces and she would be in warm Ninjago City. From the spot, she could see it's bright lights. _At least it wasn't dark out_, she thought to herself, and kept on the journey.

When her foot planted itself onto the burning road, she sighed with relief and brushed off the remaining snow. Nya took in her surroundings. The people of Ninjago City were walking around as usual, and doing what they normally did. She sighed again, Dust hadn't started yet.

Or... he had, but was on a quick break.

Strolling down the sidewalk, she made kept walking until she reached the Bounty. "All engines on," she said and switched on the lights and flicked the switches. The Bounty began to fly up, so that it was just hovering above the ground.

Nya gripped the wheel and thought about Kai. About Jay. About everyone else. Her eyes closed, then opened softly. Steering the Bounty away from the city and further into the dessert, she bit her lip. What if she couldn't defeat Dust herself? What Nya needed, was reinforcements.

The Bounty parked in front of a Dessert Mountain. She jumped off the deck and landed safely on both feet, the sand dust collecting beneath her feet.

When will she tell Jay about this place? Nya shrugged. Everybody's gotta have secrets.

Cruising inside the cave, Nya came across what she was hoping for. Her Samurai X Mech.

Before preparing take off, she packed some Golden Nick Daggers and extra weapons for the Exo - suit. "Preparing for lift," she said and flew out of the cave in the Samurai X suit.

"I'm coming for you Dust."

* * *

Kai slumped against the invisible wall. This was going well: trapped in an invisible box in a cage. How fun. It was getting really uncomfortable in there, he pushed himself up to sit up right, but kept sliding down the walls.

Suddenly, Kai heard noises. Someone was just on the other side of the thick wall barrier. Kai scooted as close as he could until the box tilted forward and fell on its side. Kai just kept moving closer. He pressed his ear agains the invible wall, trying his best to listen.

"... this is yours," a voice said. It sounded like... Dust! Kai leaned closer. It was obvious there was a second person. He heard the second snatch whatever Dust had given him and the sound of sharp blades clashing into each other.

"What is it? A belt?" the second voice asked with sharpness in his voice. It sounded husky, a bit of a hypnotizing tone to it, like... Cole! Kai bit his lip and hushed himself. "What is it for?"

"I'll explain later on. I have a feeling someone, and I know who, is listening. Come, I have some unfinished business to take care of," Dust said and finished the conversation.

Kai cursed. What had happened to Cole? Wasn't he already under Dust's control? Or had his memories been wiped again?

Frustrated, Kai stared in front of him with worried eyes.

"Save us, sis."

* * *

Cole stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was messed up, and his face looked sadly back at him. His eyes flashed red and he jumped back from the mirror. He stared down at his trembling hand. Something didn't feel right. He slid out a dagger and stared at his small reflection; there it was, that tint of red again.

What was going on?

He had to get back outside or else Dust would snap at him.

But, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He grabbed it to prevent the shaking, but it wouldn't stop. His eyes closed shut and he dropped to his knees. Prying them open, he whispered, "Zane? Jay? Lloyd?" he was panting.

How did he get here? In the bathroom?

The last thing he remembered was... Dust. He lifted him off the ground and suddenly he watched as Dust snapped his fingers, then, his memory stopped there. Footsteps pounded from outside. He had to act quick it he wanted to escape.

The door cracked open. Dust poked his head in. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just... thinking," he confessed and was pulled outside by the sorcerer. Cole bit his lip as he was strapped onto a chair. Dust chanted something he couldn't hear. The man's arms began to move and Cole got worried. Just as Dust was about to finish, a loud thump came from behind him. Cole tilted his head.

"Let him go, Dust," a deep voice said to Dust.

"You want me, to just let Cole go? Oh I don't think so," he grimaced and turned around, purple sparks flying out from him. He walked at a steady pace towards the Samurai suit and chuckled lightly. Thrusting his arms forward, he shot the purple beams at the samurai mech. Nya dodged and threw out shurikanes that Dust also easily dodged with quick reflexes. "You won't be able to defeat me! After all, it _is_ just you."

Nya smirked and turned around. Kai was clutching onto the back of the suit. He dropped to the floor and unsheathed his sword from Nya. "How about now, hmm?" Kai grinned and ran forward in attack. Dust created a large blade and let the purple glow outline it. It flew up and clashed against Kai's sword. "Sis, a little help here?" he said as he sunk down, nearly smashing into the floor.

Nya ran forward but was shot down by Dust's magic. She yelped as a mechanic arm steadied itself on top of Nya's leg. She tugged on it to free itself but the leg was stuck under the arm, more than she thought. Dust beamed with pleasure and created another blade that aimed itself at Nya.

Kai's eyes widened and he rolled to the side, the blade he was holding back, crashing into the floor. Diving in front of his sister, Kai held the blade back with only his sword. "Free yourself, sis!" he yelled at her.

"I'm trying!" she cried back and tugged harder. The cloth ripped and she rolled back, bumping into the wall. Standing up, she swiped up her Golden Nick Daggers and joined Kai, forcing the large blade back.

Dust had to think of something. He turned to Cole and ordered for him to attack. At that minute, Cole's eyes filled with red and he broke free from the straps, lunging at Kai. The Red Ninja hit the wall and ducked as Cole aimed to land a punch at his face. The sword had snapped in half. Kai picked up the blade tip and swiped it at Cole's face. A cut streaked across his right cheek.

"Kai! I see a control pad back there, hold Dust off for me!" Nya shouted to Kai.

The Red Ninja stood up. "I'm busy here!"

Cole fell back and cupped his cheek. He snarled at Kai and slipped out two daggers. Kai leaped to the side just as Cole struck the wall with his daggers. He cocked his head and growled at Kai, raising his daggers at Kai. The Red Ninja swirled around and kicked Cole back. The Black Ninja hit the wall, arm first in an awkward position.

"Ah, my arm!" Cole hissed and gripped it. The Red Ninja ran to his black ninja clad. He stared at Cole's pained arm; he had broke it.

"Cole! Let me -" The Black Ninja held the blade up to Kai's neck.

"Don't. Move," he said through gritted teeth. Kai knocked the blade away and began to worry about his injured friend. Cole sunk down low and brought his arm onto his lap, gripping his shoulder.

"Sis! Hurry up over there! Cole broke his arm!" Kai yelled to her.

Nya dove to the right as the blade crashed to the floor. She ran past Dust and leaped to the control pad. "I don't know which button to press!" she panicked and moved her hands around. Dust laughed and reappeared beside her, sitting on the table.

"I asked you to be mine, you turned down that offer. I placed you under a spell, you managed to break free from it. And now..." Dust stopped there. "You'll never find the correct button." Nya bit her lip and spread her arms on the control pad. Now was the time to be worried. She pressed every single button on the control panel.

"Sis," Kai clenched his teeth.

"I'm trying!"

Cole shut his eyes. Kai's eyes widened, looking at his chest, it was heaving up and down. Cole was okay. Just, tired.

Nya's hands trembled and she brought her hands to the side of the panel and felt something. She grinned. Dust widened his eyes.

Nya pressed her hand firmly against the hard surface.

* * *

**Only 2 or 3 more chapters to go! I'm positive it's 2 though... Not lying**

**Early bird... yup. I can't update tomorrow because I'm going to the school dance. It's Hawaiian themed! Yay! And the reason why I'm going to the dance, well, I wasn't exactly planning to go, but my BFF wanted to go; however, when she asked all her friends, they said they weren't going, including me. So, I told her yesterday, ask... ahem... I won't tell names so.. friend 1. I told her to ask Friend 1 and if she says she isn't going, I'll come with.**

**And, I guess none of my friends are going, and it won't be fun going to a school dance without your friends. Plus, I'd do anything for my BFF... and there's going to be a photo booth! Although, the Hawaiian theme reminded me of Pinkie Pie - if you've seen the Shake Your Tail short.**

**So, if any of my FF friends want to PM me, please do so _after_ 4:45 my time. :) But AwesomeAuthor13, you can Hangout me. I'll see if I can answer.**

**R&amp;R**


	38. Last Words

**Chapter 38: Last Words**

* * *

Jay opened his eyes. He was in a black space...

Zane lifted his eyelids, he had somewhat ended up in a black empty... room?

Lloyd relaxed in Maddie's arms. He forced his eyes to open; the picture was black. Was he dreaming? He looked up at Maddie, was _she_ dreaming too?

Kai pried open his eyes. The scenery was black. He couldn't see a thing, and, where was Cole? He needed to get back to Dust's room, he needed to get back to Nya. "Nya?" he shouted into the black space, but there was no answer.

He walked around the space and kept calling Nya's name. "Sis? Nya?" he tried again.

"Kai?" a soft voice replied.

"Nya!"Kai shouted with relief and ran, somewhere. He outstretched his arms and saw another figure from a far distance wearing red. "Nya! Oh am I so glad you're here! But, where are we?"

"I don't know, I just pressed the button and _POOF_!"

"We need to get back! Cole broke his arm and -"

Nya stopped him right there, "Cole broke his arm?"

_Clap_.

"What was that?"

_Clap._

Dust walked into the scene. "I see you found my hidden switch. Come at me," he grinned. Kai growled and charged at Dust. His fist was ready to punch Dust in the face as hard as he could.

"Kai!" Nya warned and ran after him.

"You took away my friends!" he cried and swiped is sword at Dust's feet.

"You took away my sister!" His sword cracked against Dust's new blade.

"You captured my Sensei!" Another crack.

"You -" Kai felt a funny feeling sink down his throat. He looked down and saw a small blade, cutting through his skin. He could feel it, piercing his heart; the one thing that kept him alive. He turned his head around so he could face Nya.

The girl brought her hands up to her face as a waterfall of tears formed in her eyes.

Kai fell backwards, into a pool of his own blood. It was warm. Inviting. But, it was death.

The Red Ninja closed his eyes, accepting a sleep where he would never wake up.

Nya's hands dropped to her side. She made straight eye contact with Dust and began to pant hard, harder then ever. "You killed my brother!" She yelled and swiped out her Golden Nick Daggers, running at him.

Nya kicked at his face and thrust a blade towards Dust's stomach. Sadly, Dust reflected the blow and took out his own weapons. Nya wept as she fought, trying not to think about Kai. She swung to the side of his face and slammed her foot against Dust's back. Dust snarled, he ran at her his sword unleashed and ready to slice the girl in half. Nya opened her eyes and jumped to the side.

The blade of the sword got caught in a crack made by it on the ground. Dust let go and twirled out some of his own Golden Nick Daggers. He knocked Nya's out of her hands and kicked her back. She slammed against the end of the black space and rubbed her back. Dust was already near, raising his weapon to cut open her heart. Nya rolled over to the side and held out her daggers before Dust.

"If I let you live, will you give back my friends, give them back their powers, and stay away from us?" She begged Dust.

"Oh, I wouldn't agree to your terms, Nya," he snapped and zoomed past her, knocking her forward on her face. Nya yelled and turned around, stabbing the two daggers in Dust's legs. He cried in agony and fell backwards.

"Let. Us. Go." she said through clenched teeth. Dust began to laugh, his chest heaved up and down and he continued his laughter. Nya raised her dagger for another stab. Dust snapped his fingers and the dagger disappeared out of reach.

"I'll be watching you," he said before turning into a cloud of dust.

**XXX**

Kai's eyes darted open; the first thing he saw was the Black Ninja, slumped against the wall, still gripping his shoulder. "Cole!" Kai cried and ran over to him. The Black Ninja lifted his eyelids and studied the features.

"Kai," he said weakly before shutting his eyes again. Nya heaved Cole's broken arm on hers and Kai slung the other around his neck. Together, they carried him outside the door. As the door opened, Kai's eyes lit up with joy.

Jay, Lloyd, Zane, and Maddie were standing outside, happy and healthy. Fully restored powers.

Lightning sparked from Jay's hands.

Flakes of snow, danced on Zane's fingertips.

And a bright beam of light, circled the Green Ninja.

Kai beamed with happiness and Nya cried out tears of joy as she kept her eyes on the Blue Ninja. Zane and Lloyd walked forward and offered to take Cole. Nya ran to Jay and hugged him, burying her head in his chest. Jay hugged back. Kai walked up beside Maddie and trialed behind the others.

When they all reached the Bounty, Lloyd lifted his head and saw three figures standing on the deck. "Mom? Dad? Sensei Wu!" he shouted. Kai too his place and let Lloyd run up to them. The Green Ninja ran and greeted the elderly with a group hug. "Mom, dad, Sensei Wu, I - I -" he choked out and sniffed in Misako's shoulder.

Nya, Maddie, and Jay helped Kai and Zane carry Cole up the Bounty steps.

"He broke his arm," Kai told them. Sensei Wu walked up to them.

"I'll take him from here," Kai leaned over and draped Cole over Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon.

Inside, Sensei Garmadon and Sensei Wu bandaged a sling over Cole's broken arm. His eyelids stuttered, then shut themselves again. He was oozing with dizziness all over him. Then, Sensei Garmadon noticed the scar on his cheek. "What happened here?" he questioned and looked at his brother. Touching it light enough, Cole didn't flinch. Garmadon sighed, it didn't sting. For now that is.

Kai barged in the main room. "Is Cole okay?" he asked them. The two brothers nodded. Kai sighed of relief and checked back out.

Carrying the black ninja into the bedroom, they set him down and rested his head on two pillows.

* * *

**OMO! It's the second to last chapter, this story is going down quick.**

**And I heard on Instagram that ninjawarrior1245 confirmed that the new Ninjago sets will be coming out March 1st for us! YAAAAY! It's a Sunday, so I'm sure to get Lava Falls then. I also checked and it was right! I'm so excited.**

**Now get ready for my amazing, not beautifully well written, speech during the last chapter! And I hope you all are checking out my collab story with Shinxs, _On a Quest for Strength_. Also, how many of you have heard the song, _I Lived, _by One Republic. It's a great song.**

**And, I got the book _Fairest, _yesterday! SQUEE! It's Queen Levana's story in the Lunar Chronicles, and it even has a picture of Lunar at the back... AANND an excerpt of WINTER! If you haven't read that series, I suggest you do. Now. The last book (Winter/Snow White (ha ha, spoiler, but I'm sure most of you already knew that))comes out this November!**

**If you have Trivia Crack, please add and play me: jay_4208 (I know, it's not cherrychanga_gal. Well, I might change it soon... MIGHT)**

**R&amp;R**


	39. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own LEGO: Ninjago. Only the OC's - Maddie and Dust  
Early chapter, I know, since it is the last and final one... :'(**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Wake Up**

* * *

Cole opened his eyes, slowly lifting his eyelids. He could feel something soft on the back of his head; like a pillow.

Then, he felt a slight sting on his right cheek.

One of his arms was in a cast. As his vision adjusted more clearly, Cole lifted his feet and sent them to the side of the bed, hoping off, careful not to fall.

He used the walls to support his walking until he reached the door.

One foot in front of the other.

Toppling over a few times, he was able to carry himself to the door with no other injuries.

He steadily opened the wooden door and pushed himself out of the room, limping down to the Main Room where he heard chattering.

"Cole!" they cheered, walking up and embracing him in a group hug, cautious of the sling. Sensei Wu stood on the side with his brother and Misako. They had succeeded; and everyone was safe.

The Black Ninja looked around at all the familiar faces. Zane stretched out an arm, handing him a scythe. Cole hadn't seen one since a long time; he accepted the weapon with his good arm and hung it on his back.

"What - what happened? How'd I get here?" he asked the White Ninja. Jay pushed through Zane and began bouncing.

"Aw man, Cole! Have you missed a lot!" he yelled with excitement.

The Red Ninja sat Cole in a seat, knowing this was going to be a long talk and that Cole wouldn't be able to stand forever.

* * *

Maddie was walking beside Lloyd, her hands in her sweater pocket. This was it, her last moment with him; she had already said good bye to all the ninja but Cole. She sighed and looked up at the sky, the stars were shining at its brightest.

"I'm sure your mom will be fine," Lloyd spoke up, filling in the silence. Maddie faked a smile.

"I just wished I had more time to spend with you guys. It's awesome, you know, spending time with the heroes of Ninjago City!" she laughed and rocked to the side, nudging Lloyd to the side.

The tomboy skidded to a stop in front of a mossy green door. She knocked.

The door opened slowly and Maddie could see her mother's sea blue eyes. "Mom!" She cried and jumped into her arms. Maddie's mom hugged her back and snuggled her face in Maddie's hair.

"Oh have I missed you," she whispered to her daughter and thanked Lloyd. She left, leaving Maddie to have the last words with her hero. Maddie gave a smug grin and turned to the Green Ninja.

"I -" she began, but Lloyd wasn't there. He had already fled, but in is place was a small slip of paper. Maddie picked it up and decided to open it when she was inside. Turning around, she closed the house door.

* * *

"... then, I was suddenly in a black space! I had no idea what happened! I thought I was dead!" Jay continued.

"You _were_ dead," Zane told him.

Jay blinked, then shook his head and opened his mouth, ready to continue.

"I'll take it from here," Nya interrupted and shut Jay's mouth.

She told Cole everything. How he was pulled back under Dust's hypnotizing spell; how Kai had caused Cole's broken arm and how she was left to face Dust - _alone_.

"How are you feeling _now, _buddy?" Kai asked and nudged at his cast. Cole shook his head and pulled his broken arm away from Kai, but felt a sharp pain squirming in his arm. Cole's face screamed in distress and he yelped. Kai straightened Cole's face to face his, "It'll go away soon," he promised. "It ain't the end, buddy. All that matters is that we're together," Kai's lips lifted into a smile.

Cole could only smile back.

* * *

Maddie slumped back in her bean bag and unfolded the paper. _Destiny's Bounty - come over whenever you'd like - Lloyd._

She smiled and ran upstairs to her room, taping the paper to her wall.

* * *

"So, you all got your powers back?" Cole asked them. All three nodded.

Kai engulfed a flame in his hands and illuminated his sword with fire.

Cole grimaced, then rubbed his head, "Where's Lloyd?"

"Oh, he's, busy at the moment," Nya smirked and winked at Kai.

The White Ninja lifted Cole and took him into the kitchen. "In the meantime, how would you like to have a treat?"

Cole beamed with excitement and nodded.

Lloyd was walking back from Ninjago City and halfway from the Bounty. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he marched down the sand. The night was cool, and soothing, it was as if he could go to sleep right where he was...

The Ninja walked outside onto the deck and leaned against the rail. Kai spotted Lloyd and waved. The Green Ninja waved back.

Cole closed his eyes and allowed the cool breeze of the chilly night to brush against his face.

When he opened them, everyone had gone to greet Lloyd. He looked down at his broken arm, smiled, and then caught up with the others.

* * *

Dust sat alone in the dark, rocking unhappily back and forth in his chair.

He cringed, fuming with anger and sparked a small black flame.

* * *

**Dun - dun - dun! Cliffhanger! How many of you want a sequel? I've been reading the comments/reviews over and over and everybody's asking for one. **

**So…. It's official! I'm making one! Look out for any signs of the sequel readers!**

**Anyways, there you have it, the last chapter of ****_the Worst of All Problems_****! I can't believe it's finally over! Stay tuned, I'm not sure when it'll come up.  
Oh, and check out my new FanFic - ****_Dark Ages_****.**

**XXX**

**And, check out this Ninjago Music Video called ****_– Ninjago Party Like It's the End of the World._**** It's a good one, trust me. I love it, and I'm sure you will to. Even the song is magical. PM me when you get the chance to watch it, and tell me how great it is…**

**XXX**

**Now, for that speech I promised:**

**Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews, this is by far, one of the best stories I have enjoyed writing. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did and thank you readers for staying with me through this 39 chapter (not 40, sadly) FanFic. I loved making friends with all of you new FF authors/readers, as you participated in giving wonderful comments on this piece of writing. **

**Personally, I didn't think I began this story with well written chapters. Personally, I think that as I fell through each chapter, I improved in my writing and personally, I am really happy that you all didn't leave this. I said I was going to finish it, and I did.**

**Thank you again, and may FRIENDSHIP always lay in your hearts. *insert cat emojii***

**R&amp;R**


End file.
